Bakugan: True Evil Arc 3
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan, just this story) Heeding Code Eve's warning and learning of corrupted Bakugan, the Brawlers are in for the biggest fight of their lives! With the New Evil growing with each passing second, its only a matter of time before he's free to cause mass destruction. But how can he be so powerful and more importantly, just who... or what... the hell is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** I gotta say, it feels good to be back. We have been dealing with minor "New Evil" problems here and there over the last 2 weeks, but other than that we're ok. _(looks at you)_ What? You expected DAN to do the introduction again? After the speech he gave to the clouds', forget it. He's been training nonstop, even I've never seen Drago that energized either. Anyway, I got to get back to Masquerade... well, Alice I mean. Dan has us doing Interspace brawls while he and everyone else who had an ancient warrior Bakugan went to New Vestroia, can you believe it? Oh, and the writer and us has been working on this special song for this Arc 3. Hope you like it, it's pretty catchy. Oh, and the name of this episode is: **_Arc 3 Plot Episode_**. The author's getting lazy with names in my opinion.

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers: True Evil - Theme Song:**

 _What are ya gonna do... the odds are stacked against you, AHHHHH! Back against the wall, you gotta give it your all! Aha, aha, aha! This is the final stand! Aha, aha, aha! The power's in your hand! 2 worlds collide... on the inside! Gotta fight for whats right... before it's gone, gone gone... it's Bakugan!_

 _{Instrumental}_

 _Got the Evil in our sight... time to show him our might, AHHHHH! It's never or it's now, so lets go take him down! Aha, aha, aha! This is the final stand! Aha, aha, aha! The power's in your hand! 2 worlds collide (collide)... on the inside (inside)! Ya gotta fight for whats right... before it's gone, gone, gone... this is BAKUGAN!_

 _{Instrumental}_

 _Because this Evil is so true... it's now all up to us and you, AHHHHH! Forget about all we lost... and we'll show'em who's BOSS! Aha, aha, aha! This is the final STAND! Aha, aha, aha! The power's in, our, HANDS!_

 **The Brawlers:** Bakugan, BRAWL!

 _2 worlds collide (COLLIDE)... on the inside (INSIDE)! We're gotta fight for what's right (WHAT'S RIGHT)! Before it's all gone, gone, gone, gone... THIS... IS... BAK-U-GAAAN!_

 _{Song End}_

It's 3:45pm, and Bakugan Interspace is as busy as ever. Kids and even adults were Brawling inside, and as you'd expect, the Brawlers themselves were joining the fun. Let's check on them and see how their all doing...

 **Battle #2, Round #1:**

 **Male Ventus Brawler:** So, a pretty, innocent girl like you is a Battle Brawler? Ya, I don't believe that. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Olifus, stand!

 **Olifus:** HIISSSSSSSSS!

 _Olifus has entered battle, at 680 Gs_

 **Alice:** _(blushes a bit at the "pretty girl" comment, but has a determined look on her face)_ Ok, let's do our best, Hydranoid!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** Of course.

 **Alice:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** RRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!

 _Alpha Hydranoid has entered battle, at 550 Gs._

 **Alice:** Ability, activate! **Destruction Grind**!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** He's a cute little dragon, and I LOVE to cuddle! _(attempts to grab Olifus, but can't due to sudden pain)_ OUCH! Hey, that shocked!

 **Male Ventus Brawler:** Your wasting ya time! Olifus is dragon-like, but he's actually an electric eel. Ability, activate! **Charge Up**!

 **Olifus:** HIISSSSSSSSS! _(an electric aura powers him up)_

 _Olifus, +200 Gs._

 **Alice:** Ability, activate! **Indigo Nightmare**!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** Taste your nightmares!

 _Alpha Hydranoid, +300 Gs._

(Olifus merely twists its body to avoid Hydranoid's attack.)

 **Male Ventus Brawler:** HA! Need to be quicker than that! Gate Card, open! **_Turbulence_**! Ability, activate! **Thunder Rush**!

 **Olifus:** HIISSSSSSSSS! _(glows in electric aura and, at light speed, rams into Hydranoid over and over)_

 _Olifus, speed increased. Olifus, +300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Olifus = 1180 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 850 Gs._

 **Alice:** Double Ability, activate! **Grand Down + Blinding Spice**!

(Hydranoid exhales using **Blinding Spice** , and blinds to view of the battle. While **Grand Down** nullifies the Gate Card, which in turn slows down Olifus.)

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** Now about that hug... _(grabs Olifus by the tail as he speeds by, then slams him on the ground)_ you can forget it!

 **Male Ventus Brawler:** Huh? _(as_ **Blinding Spice** _dissipates, he see's his Bakugan on the ground as it returns to Ball Form)_ No way! You gotta be kidding me!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Olifus = 630 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 1400 Gs._

 _Olifus was defeated._

 **Battle #2, Round #3:**

 _Gate Card: **Subterra Reactor** , activated. Magma Wilda, +450 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Magma Wilda = 1550 Gs, Sprayzer = 1400 Gs._

 **Female Pyrus Brawler:** Wow, if that's the best a Battle Brawler can do, I've already won. Ability, activate! **Ground Crush**!

 **Sprayzer:** ROAR! _(Jumps 10 feet in the air and comes crashing down feet first, destroying Mira's active Gate Card)_

 **Mira:** Ability, activate! **Pamdem Attack**!

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** _(lunges toward Sprayer and knocks him down)_ RRRAAAAAAAAAA!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Magma Wilda = 1100 Gs, Sprayzer = 1100 Gs._

 **Mira:** Now Wilda! **Big Rock**!

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** _(creates the island, gets a running start, and jumps off to body slam Sprayzer)_ CANNONBALL!

 _Magma Wilda, +400 Gs. Sprayzer was defeated._

 **Female Pyrus Brawler:** Really?! That's not fair!

 **Battle #4, Round #2:**

 **Female Aquos Brawler:** Attack Aksela! Ability, activate! **Long Range - Energy Sap**!

 **Aksela:** SCREECH! _(fires beam-like lasers from each of it's eyes)_

 **Runo:** Ability, activate! **Velocity Fang**!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** ROAR!

 _Aksela's Ability, nullified. Aksela, -100 Gs._

 **Female Aquos Brawler:** Why you... Gate Card, open!

 **Runo:** Not gonna happen, kid. Ability, activate! **Lightning Shield**!

 _Gate Card, nullified._

 **Female Aquos Brawler:** You ugly, cheating fan-girl!

 **Runo:** That insult would've worked, if I was still twelve! Ability, activate! **Volting Fang**!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** Your in for a shock, 9-eyes'! ROAR!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Blade Tigrerra = 1000 Gs, Aksela = 500 Gs._

 _Aksela was defeated._

 **Battle #6, Round #5:**

 **Julie:** Come on, Gorem! Take'em down! Ability, activate! **Gorem Punch**!

 **Male Darkus Brawler:** Sorry hot stuff, no can do! Irisca... Ability, activate! **Future Prediction**!

(Irisca seemingly just stares blankly at Gorem. Just before Gorem can punch Irisca's eye in, he darts out of the way.)

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** HYAH! _(misses)_ Huh? HYAH! _(misses again)_ Aw, can't ya hold still?

 **Male Darkus Brawler:** HAHAHAHA! Sorry big guy, but with **Future Prediction** active, you might as well make your attacks miss on purpose! Ability, activate! **Hypnotic Gaze**!

(Irisca's pupil dilates, and so does Gorem's eyes'. Gorem was put into some kind of trace.)

 **Julie:** Oh no, Gorem! Ability, activate! _(the Ability Card glowed, but Gorem didn't respond)_ Gorem! Are you ok?

 **Male Darkus Brawler:** Forget it, babe. Your Bakugan is as still as a statue, _(to Irisca)_ attack!

(Irisca rams into Gorem, but not enough to make him hurt.)

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** Huh? What just happened?

 **Julie:** Doesn't matter, Gorem. Ability, activate! **Taros Hammer**!

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** OK, lets try again! _(runs toward Irisca, hammer armed and ready)_

 **Male Darkus Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Future Prediction**!

 **Julie:** Not falling for that again! Ability, activate! **Grand Slide**!

(Just before Gorem is about to hit Irisca, the land moves around Irisca like a conveyor belt at an airport's baggage claim.)

 **Male Darkus Brawler:** Huh? What the...?

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** HHHOOOOOOOOYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH! _(bashes Irisca into the ground after circling around him)_

 _Irisca was defeated._

 **Battle #10, Round #2:**

 **Baron:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Here we go again, Nemus!

 **Male Subterra Brawler:** Your not wining this time! Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Gyrazor, stand!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Saint Nemus = 600 Gs, Gyrazor = 900 Gs._

 **Baron:** Ability, activate! **Bakugan Multiplier**!

 **Male Subterra Brawler:** Oh no you don't! Ability, activate! **Sand Armor**!

 **Gyrazor:** SCREECH! _(digs under the dirt, then pops up, it's entire body covered in sand. The sand then hardens, like its a new shell)_

 _Saint Nemus, +200 Gs. Gyrazor, -200 Gs._

 **Baron:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! But **Bakugan Multiplier** transfers 300, not 200!

 **Male Subterra Brawler: Sand Armor** reduces Abilities used on Gyrazor by 100 for the whole brawl. And don't even think about trying to nullify it, because it can't be. Ability, activate! **Fury Cut**!

 **Gyrazor:** SCREECH! _(takes flight and flies over to each Nemus. After defeating the clones, it tries to slash the real Nemus with its scythe-like claws)_

 _Gyrazor, +300 Gs._

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** _(continuously ducks to avoid getting hit)_ Baron, a little help!

 **Baron:** Hold on, Nemus! Double Ability, activate! **Elemental Roar + Sparkly Roa**!

 _Gyrazor, -200 Gs. Saint Nemus, +100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Saint Nemus = 900 Gs, Gyrazor = 800 Gs._

 **Male Subterra Brawler:** Grrrr... Ability, activate! **Scythe Swipe**!

 **Gyrazor:** SCREEEEEEEEEEECH! _(claws glow with Subterra energy and he aggressively swipes Nemus' shield)_

 **Male Subterra Brawler:** Got him, I w... huh? _(notices Nemus is still standing)_ WHAT?! But... how? **Scythe Swipe** reduces your Power Level by 1000. _(Looks at his BakuMeter)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Saint Nemus = 800 Gs, Gyrazor = 800 Gs._

 **Baron:** I activated my **_Heetmon Meinzer_** Gate Card. It makes Nemus' Power Level exactly 1000 higher than your Bakugan.

 **Male Subterra Brawler:** Oh yeah? Well then I'll... huh? _(notices his Bakugan landed, and it looks drained)_ Aw man, I forgot you need to cooldown after **Scythe Swipe**.

 **Baron:** Let's finish it, Nemus! Ability, activate! **Sparkly Arrow**!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** Never stare into the light, you'll burn your eyes'! HYAAAAAAAH!

 _Saint Nemus, +300 Gs. Gyrazor, -300 Gs._

 _Gyrazor was defeated._

After their brawls, the 5 Battle Brawlers' returned to the main control room, where Joe was doing his own thing. "Huh? Hey guys', how'd your brawls' go?" Asked Joe. "Pretty good, me and Tig kicked the snot of out this brat" said Runo. "I was up against this dragon-like eel, but me and Hydranoid did just fine" said Alice. "I was also against a dragon, it completely made my Gate Cards' useless" said Mira. "Me and Gorem did _FABULOUS_! I was a bit freaked out by that Tentaclear-looking thing, but I managed" said Julie. "And me and Nemus battled this grasshopper-like bug" said Baron. "Well your all lucky, me and Worton are cooped up here watching other Bakugan brawl" said Betadron, annoyed. "Well, someone needs to watch things going on, especially since everyone else went to New Vestroia" said Joe. "I still can't believe the New Evil was able to cause so much damage to New Vestroia in such a short time" said Mira. "Well, believe it" said Volt, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"From what I've seen, this guy can do whatever he wants, whenever he pleases, as long as he has enough energy to do so. Even if we did find him in the Doom Dimension, or this Dark Reverse World you guys keep talking about, I wouldn't be surprised if we found him already, and he just wiped our memories clean so we'd forgotten" said Volt. "Why don't YOU just shut your big yapper!" Said Runo. She would have said more, but Mira cut her off. "As much as I agree with you Runo, Volt's right. So far, he's the only one who's seen what the New Evil can do... and lived" said Mira. "Humph, the only reason I don't regret it, is because I got Brontes back" said Volt. Brontes then jumped onto his shoulder and opened. "I'm happy too, it was getting lonely in New Vestroia with no-one to talk too" said Brontes. "I just hope everyone's ok there, Dan said the Bakugan became cannibals'! Wish I knew how they were doing" said Julie. "I'm sure their fine, Julie" said Gorem. "Gorem's right, my lady. As long as they stick together, they'll figured it all out" said Tigrerra. "We just need to have faith in them" said Nemus. "And besides, their the strongest we've got. I'm sure, their cleaning up as harmlessly as they can" said Hydranoid. "Kokokokokoko!" said Roxtor, agreeing with Hydranoid. Everyone hoped the rest of the team was alright.

"Hehehehe, look as those fools. Battling Bakugan in Interspace like everything's ok, and the rest of them trying to free those cannibals'. But little do they know, those opponents they just battled, were my minions and Bakugan I created! And with the energy they've made, I'm reaching the end of my ladder, and about to walk on the roof! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said the New Evil, watching Interspace and New Vestroia.

"Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Dragon Astral**! **Pyrus Astral**! **Ultimate Reflector**! **Flash Eclipse**!" Said Dan. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Destroy Quasar**! **Hydra Blast**! **Core Buster**!" Said Spectra. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Blue Squall**! **Aquos Cyclone**! **Ding Dong Ditch**! **Cool Snail**! **Sludge Leap**! **Aquos Bomber**!" Said Marucho. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Green Wave**! **Kazami Style - Ninja Torpedo Slash**! **Zeon Thunder**! **Wind Rush**!" Said Shun. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Sling Exia**! **Reverse Exia**!" Said Jake. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Spark Hook**! **Sagittarius Storm**! Said Gunz. Currently, the Brawlers are trying to find a way to liberate the evil Bakugan, but it gets kinda hard when your constantly being attacked every 15 seconds.

"Man, this is harder than I thought!" Said Dan. "Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea" said Zeon Hylash. "You guys call THIS your home? Who'd wanna live here, er no offense" Said Gunz. "None taken" said the Bakugan. "Wavern, have you tried using the Infinity Core to expel them of the dark energy?" Asked Drago. "Many times, even when you left to find Code Eve. But it gets harder and harder to expel the negative energy when it's constantly being resupplied, even with her help" said Wavern. Dan growled. _*This used to be so much easier*_ he thought. "Dan, I don't like this either, but maybe we should head back and come up with a plan B" said Marucho. Although with much hesitation, Dan agreed to head back.

To be continued...

* * *

How was it? Be sure to review, even if your a guest. Even a few words can make a difference in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

Is this story getting bad? I'm getting less and less viewers every week, I was doing great when I first posted my other 2. In any case, enjoy this short chapter. Be sure to tell your friends and families that like Bakugan, if not, I might have to discontinue this. I don't want to, this was my 1st fic ever. But whats the point of continuing a product of no ones using it?

* * *

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_The Short Chapter_**

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** It's **_The Short Attack_** , you idiot!

 **Metal Titanium Dragonoid:** RRRRRRRRRRRRR!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Huh? What do you mean it says short chapter? _(Looks up)_ That's just Bakuganman's comment, ya bolt-head.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Helios, your arguing with a computer, ya know how sad that sounds?

 **Amazon:** Ironic since you ARE half computer.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Aw, get off my back!

 **Metal Titanium Dragonoid:** RRRRR?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** I know their not ON my back its... aw, forget it.

"So, you couldn't find a way to expel the energy controlling them?" Asked Joe, as the Brawlers' who traveled to New Vestroia returned. "Nope, nothing" said Dan. "It was kinda hard, getting attacked every 5 seconds" said Jake. "So, what now?" Asked Mira. For that, no-one had an answer. Meanwhile, the New Evil was... "HAHAHAHA-MUHAAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes... YES! At long last... I... am... FFFRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Back in the real world, everything was peaceful and normal. That is, until the New Evil's Bakugan turned into Bakugan Form all around Bakugan City, and of course attacked. That's when the security cameras from the real world entrance to Interspace informed the main control room informed the Brawlers'. "Whoa! What the heck's going on out there?" Asked Dan. "Apparently the real world is... being attacked" said Joe. "Guess we shouldn't be surprised then" said Betadron.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yesssss my minions, YES! Trash Bakugan City to the ground from your new king, I'll be there shortly... HAHAHAHA... Huh?" Said the New Evil, as he flew right out of the Dark Reverse Dimension through a portal he made... into the Doom Dimension, that was as far as he got. "What? NO! This cannot be! I'm... STILL TRAPPED?! But how... I've collected enough energy to escape, so why... OF COURSE! I may have escaped the Dark Reverse World, but the Doom Dimension is another story. Curses!" Said the New Evil. "Ugh, I suppose it's good enough for now... MINIONS! Change of plans, I still need more power. So go for the Brawlers themselves, especially Dan Kuso and Drago! Brainwash others if you have too, but DO NOT let them come to the Doom Dimension!" Screamed the New Evil, ordering his minions'. "Destroy the Brawlers'... especially Dan and Drago. Destroy the Brawlers'... especially Dan and Drago", "Stop them from going... to the Doom Dimension. Stop them from going... to the Doom Dimension" said some brainwashed battlers in the real world and Interspace, sounding zombie-like.

Back in Interspace, the brainwashed henchmen attacked all around Interspace to draw the Brawlers out. It worked, since they cared about Interspace so much. "Bakugan... Brawl! Destroy the Brawlers! Bakugan... Brawl! Destroy the Brawlers!" the henchmen continued. The Brawlers' made short work of the mind controlled people and Bakugan, so Marucho closed Interspace down for the rest of the day. "Really, mind control? That's it, not black portals or some help from past enemies?" Asked Razenoid. "Guess he's running out of ideas" said Lars Lion. "At least that attack didn't damage Interspace too much, only minor damage on some rest stops, and Battle Area A is in need of repairs. Other than that, we're ok" said Betadron, earning stunned looks from everyone else. "What? I've been hanging out with Joe for a while, I know this stuff" Betadron continued. "It was a short, but heavy attack" said Mira. "But now we need to keep our guard up, that was the biggest attack he ordered yet" said Volt. "Which means we need to prepare for his next attack, whenever and wherever it'll be" said Shun.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

3 chapters at once should get my fans back, enjoy!

* * *

 **Joe:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in... _**Interspace's Final Brawl**_?!

 **Marucho:** Are you serious?! Doesn't the writer know how much time and money I invested into Bakugan Interspace?

 **Bakuganman:** I know, but all good things must come to an end. Besides, Interspace has no role in my next fanfic.

 **Dan:** Are you freakin' kidding me?! Now where the heck are we gonna brawl for fun?! Who's dumb idea was this?!

 **Bakuganman:** Stop complaining. It was me and a special friend of mine.

 **Dan:** Where is he?! I'm gonna Brawl circles around him!

 **Bakuganman:** That's confidential my friend. Anyway, on with the episode...

2 weeks later, the New Evil was attacking almost nonstop, in the real world and Bakugan Interspace, but mostly Interspace. So much, that guests going onto Interspace were in danger, so it was _"closed for repairs"_ as the sign on the front doors said. Instead, it served as a base for the Battle Brawlers' outside of the real world. Marucho, Mira, Keith, Runo and Joe stayed in Interspace for some reason; but they never said why. Everyone else was in the real world at Dan's house in his living room, Dan was pacing back and forth to whole time. "Dan, can you please sit and calm down?" Asked Drago, watching his partner. "I can't Drago, all this waiting's making me anxious" said Dan. "Your always anxious about this kind of stuff, master Dan" said Baron. "We get your worried, but try to take your mind of it" said Alice. Dan took her advice and did try to relax on the couch, only for all their BakuMeters to go off causing him to face-fault.

"Guys? Anyone there?" Asked Mira, through the BakuMeter. "Yeah, we're here Mira, whats up?" Asked Julie. "Its Marucho guys, he's really outdone himself this time!" Said Runo, excitedly through the BakuMeter. "Well, what happened? Don't make us guess" said Dan. "Impatient as ever, apparently" whispered Keith. "Dude, I can still hear you" said Dan, through the BakuMeter on Interspace's end. "Ok, so we found a way to f..." Joe began to say, but he was cut off by Marucho before he could finish:

 **Marucho:** Actually it'll be better... _(mutters)_ and easier for Dan to understand.

 **Dan (Interspace Communication):** Hello, still can hear you...

 **Marucho:** If you guys came here and saw for yourselves. You won't believe it until you see it!

So the rest of the Brawlers' went to Bakugan Interspace. As they unlocked the entrance door, Drago looked around behind them as if he'd heard something. "You ok, Drago?" Asked Apollonir. "Um... never mind, I just thought I heard something" said Drago, floating inside with everyone else. If only he would've looked a bit longer, he'd would have noticed something odd going on on the side of Interspace. "Step right up, boys' and girls'! Private Interspace brawls today only, for only $5.00 per brawler" said a man, who had an Interspace teleporter illegally plugged into a main electrical feed-box on the side of Interspace. He looked like a 5.4 ft. monopoly-guy with a name tag that said _Interspace Staff_ poorly written. A closer look reveals a purple glow in the man's eyes. "Muhahaha! Yes monopoly-man, send the kids into Bakugan Interspace not only for your profit, but for recharging my batteries! Hehehehe" said the New Evil.

As the Brawlers' headed to the main control room, some of their Bakugan, including Drago numerous times, sensed something or someone was either behind them or with Interspace in general. When they got there: only Joe, Mira, Runo and Keith were there. Marucho was nowhere to be found. "Where's little Marucho at?" Asked Jake. Joe, Mira, Runo and Keith said nothing. Keith pressed a button on the keypad, and a white door appeared out of thin air! "Whoa, what the heck's going on here?" Asked Gunz. "This is a secret room to the core of Bakugan Interspace: where all the information, databases, and even memory blocks' are stored" said Joe. "It's basically the heart of Bakugan Interspace" said Mira. "We were just surprised as you guys' when Marucho showed us" said Runo. "And down there, is the key to finding the New Evil" said Keith, as the door opened. The inside was dark, but all kinds of light-green numbers' and letters' were floating around, mostly 1's and 0's. "Wow, pretty cool. Wish there was light in herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre...!" Was all Dan could say as he fell down, and everyone else could all hear a little "thud". "DAN! IS HE OK?!" Dan's Bakugan said at the same time. "He's fine. Like I said, just impatient" said Keith, as he pressed another button, and a flight of stairs appeared similar to the stairs of subspace in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wii_ , but they were white instead of yellow and purple.

The Brawlers' made it down (by then Dan regained consciousness after seeing birds fly around his head) and followed Mira, Keith, Joe and Runo to the center. As the traveled deeper in the core of Bakugan Interspace, they found themselves in a hallway with doors to the left and right. They were identified by the name above them like: active servers, memory blocks' A - D, registry cache, deleted files, and whatever computer-wise thing you could think of. Near the end of the hallway, there was a red-colored door as opposed to all the white doors. The name above said: _Central Processing Unit_ and there was no door nob, only asecurity card-reader. "Here we are" said Joe as he took a key-card out of his pocket and inserted it into the door. "KEY-CARD, ACCEPTED. WELCOME, JOE BROWN" said a male computerized voice out of nowhere and the door opened upwards like a garage door.

Inside the _Central Processing Unit_ , Marucho could be seen in the middle of the room, looking at a giant monitor. There was no walls or ceiling, just white flooring. And there were still numbers' and letters' floating around, along with symbols' and formulas'. "Hey guys', glad you could finally make it" said Marucho, turning to see his friends' enter the room. "This is so cool Master Marucho" said Baron. "While it IS pretty cool, why did ya have to bring us down here?" Asked Dan. "Because whenever the New Evil appeared somewhere, it was in the real world. So I figured, why not do some research in the virtual world? But just to be safe, I came down here deep down inside Interspace" explained Marucho.

"Ok, its go time! Computer, activate energy tracker program" said Marucho, turning back to the monitor. "AFFIRMATIVE, MARUCHO MARUKURA. INITIATING ENERGY TRACKER PROGRAM... NOW" said the male computerized voice. On the screen of the monitor, the program was loading. As it finished: "PROGRAM OPEN. PLEASE SCAN SAMPLE" said the computer voice, as a 5x5-foot drawer come out of the front with a scanner on it. Keith reached into his pocket, and pulled out none other than the USB device that Professor Clay left behind from Episode 37 and handed it to Marucho, who in turn placed it carefully onto the scanner. "Wait a minute! How's that gonna help us? It has files, not DNA" said Dan. "It has the New Evil's voice on it, I'm hoping that's enough" said Marucho. "SCAN COMPLETE, TRACKING NOW" said the computer. The computer screen changed from Interspace, to outside and to the town square with a cursor darting around. Searching for... hopefully the New Evil.

To be continued...

 **Marucho:** Wow, it actually worked well for a prototype program.

 **Dan:** Still don't get how a voice is enough to find him.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Don't complain Dan, just be thankful.

 **Shun:** But its at a great cost, the New Evil appears here of all places and attacks.

 **Bakugan Interspace Computer [Male Voice]:** WARNING! INTERSPACE DELETION IN PROGRESS! PLEASE EXIT THROUGH THE NEAREST ACCESS-POINT IMMEDIATELY! HAVE A NICE DAY.

 **The Brawlers:** AW SNAP!

 **Dan:** Guess the writer wasn't kidding, RUN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bakugan Interspace Computer [Male Voice]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlerzzzzzzzz...

 **Radizen:** Technical difficulties on aisle 5!

 **Roxtor:** KO! Kokokokoko! _(Translation: MOVE! Everything's vanishing!)_

 **Radizen:** But who's gonna say the title?

 **Betadron:** _(says quickly)_ The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**Interspace's Final Brawl, Part 2**_... NOW MOVE!

The cursor continued going around Earth for another 5 minutes, until it went to New Vestroia. While this was going on, the people that came into Interspace by the random monopoly-man began brawling just like any normal Interspace day. The alarms in the main control were going off, signaling illegal entry, but the Brawlers' couldn't hear them due to being in the core of Interspace. A few of these people also had this weird glow in their eyes...

"Are you sure this thing works, Marucho? It's been going around New Vestroia for almost 10 minutes" said Dan. "Calm down, Dan. Marucho's trying his best" said Drago. The cursor finally went to the Doom Dimension, and stopped on the ground. "ENERGY SIGNATURE, DETECTED. LOCATION: DOOM DIMENSION" said the male computer voice. The Brawlers, even Marucho, were stumped. Why would it be the ground? "I knew it, doesn't work" said Dan, annoyed. "But, this can't be. I worked out all the kinks. Computer, scan results please" said Marucho. The monitor screen opened up a pop-up window and a bunch of numbers and letters appeared, like when you would scan for viruses on your computer. "SCAN RESULTS ARE 99.999999999% ACCURATE" said the computer. "But how can that be possible?" Asked Shun. "I know why" said Reaper.

"Before I went to Interspace that day, I noticed a tear in the dimension on the ground. I even felt his energy seep through like vapor at a geyser" Reaper said. "But even still, Code Eve said that he was trapped at a crossroad in the Dark Reverse World" Razenoid added. Suddenly, Volt had a thought. "Hold on, I'm just spit-balling here, but could the Doom Dimension and this Dark Backwards World be parallel to each other?" Asked Volt. Every one was about to say no, but then again, they didn't know if that was entirely true. "Maybe that's it! If the Doom Dimension is yadda, yadda, yadda. And the Dark Reverse World is blah, blah, blah. Then..." Marucho was saying, but he was talking with words most of the Brawlers' didn't understand. "It is it! The Dark Reverse World is right next to the Doom Dimension, dimension-wise" Marucho finally finished. "Then that means..." Keith was gonna say, but everyone (except Volt, of course) already knew the answer to that, and they all looked back at Dan. "M-me?! But that's only when Mag Mel was down there, I don't think I can go back there" said Dan. "Dan, if he was able to send everyone else to the Dark Reverse World, maybe you can send all of us" said Shun. Dan agreed to try, but as he started to concentrate...

"BEEEEEP, BEEEEEP, BEEEEEP!" Alarms' started going off all around the Brawlers', but none of them knew what was going on. Until the monitor screen changed to a face like when the chief of police was possessed. "You mortal fools! Did you really think burrowing under-space like a groundhog would save you?! What you should have done, was watching outside!" Said the New Evil on the screen. He changed the screen to Interspace, where people of all ages were battling each other with the New Evils Bakugan. "Now I am in control of Bakugan Interspace, thanks to a certain AI program, whose powers are quite handy. And my first task, is getting rid of the... bugs in the system" said the New Evil with a giant smirk. The monitor screen changed to all black with a long white bar and a number above it. It read: 1%... 1.5%... 2%... With each passing second, the cyber-world around them began to vanish into thin air!

"Whats happening?!" Screamed Runo. "I don't, but I'm happening to... RUUUUN!" Shouted Dan, and everyone fled out of there... except for one blond-haired kid. "Huh? Marucho! MARUCHO, COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!" Shouted Dan again, pulling Marucho by the arm, but he wouldn't budge. "It's gone... all gone" said Marucho. Jake ran back to Dan and picked Marucho up. As everyone left the same way they came, the world was literally just deleting an inch behind them! They ran as fast as they could: out the white door, out of the control room and through Interspace to find an access-point outta there. Everything was erasing around them: the buildings, the arenas', the people and Bakugan as they screamed in agony... only for their cries to suddenly end. Just ahead, the Brawlers' saw an access-point. "Come on, guys! We're almost home fr..." Dan was saying, but he was interrupted by a bunch of: Moskeetos', Olifus' and Gyrazors' letting out battle-cries while blocking the only way out.

"Aw, give me a freaking break! Bakugan, Brawl!" Shouted Dan, throwing his Bakugan at the attackers'. They fought as hard, and as fast, as they could. But the access-point was deleted before they could enter. This kept repeating when they tried other access-points, different sets of New Evil Bakugan would be blocking them and another Brawler would counter. Soon they got to the center of the Interspace town, only for everything to disappear all around them, like closing walls in fictional Egyptian pyramids' from the movies. "Well that's it! Goodbye cruel world!" Said Radizen, only to get slapped by Roxtor. "We can't give up now! I never give up, ah!" Said Dan, as he fell over and landed face-first. "Even when he takes a trip" said Drago. Looking back were he fell, Dan noticed a manhole cover was slightly ajar. "Since when does Interspace have a sewer?" Asked Dan. "Where else do you think your virtual waste goes?" Asked Joe, causing everyone (except Marucho) to turn and stare at him. "Don't ask. It's funny though, I don't remember this manhole in the Data Matrix" Joe said. "That's because it isn't, this is where Dylan took me and Helios" said Keith. "Gross man, you at least showered before helping us with the Mechtogan right?" Asked Dan. "I mean it's not a real sewer, it's our way out!" Said Keith, kicking the cover aside and climbed down.

Everyone else looks down the hole, like the Oompa Loompa's from Willy Wonka/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory stare down the garbage-shoot of the egg/nut lab. "Guess we owe Dylan one, lets go!" All the Brawlers' Bakugan returned to Ball Form back to their battlers and each Human (and 3 Vestals) climbed down. Though it took a bit longer for Jake because he was still holding Marucho. Now that Interspace was completely erased, it was the artificial sewers turn. They all steeped on the access-point, hoping it would teleport them out before they were erased. Back at the core of Interspace, their was not much time left: 93%... 94%, the teleportation process began. 96%... 97%, they started to leave, but it was close! 99%... 100%...

To be continued...

* * *

... so, did they make it? Review as you wait for the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marucho:** Gone... all gone...

 **Kato:** Master Marucho is still speechless at the moment, so I volunteered to say the title. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Deletion Aftermath_**. Simple name, but straight to the point.

It was way too close, but the Brawlers' managed to escape death/deletion once again, but at a great cost. Not only did several hundred people and Bakugan cease to exist, but Interspace did along with them. The computers' around the room said "Deletion Complete" in big red letters on their monitors', which caused Marucho to squirm out of Jake's grip and toward the closest computer and rapidly type in codes and commands in an attempt to reopen Interspace, but it was futile. It... and everyone inside... was gone forever. "No, no this can't be! It can't be true! It just can't!" Said Marucho, desperately punching in random stuff, but it was pointless. The equipment was dead, the blueprints' were torn, all of Interspace's information was lost permanently. At that moment, the Brawlers' heard a loud commotion outside. Some of the Brawlers went out to see what was going on, while the rest of them stayed inside to keep an eye on Marucho, but if only they were prepared to face what was beyond those doors'...

 **Outside Scene:**

(There was a giant group of people outside, even bigger than Interspace's Reopening Day. Billions of people were trying to get to Interspace, but were held back only by: striped signs, striped tape, and 100 Marukura employees.)

 **Person #1 (Male):** What's going on?

 **Person #2 (Female):** Where's that monopoly-man?

 **Person #3 (Male):** I want my money back!

 **Person #4 (Female):** Where's my baby?

 **Marukura Employee #1 (Female):** _(to Person #1)_ Everything's fine, sir.

 **Marukura Employee #2 (Male):** _(to Person #2)_ We don't know any monopoly-man, madame.

 **Marukura Employee #3 (Male):** _(to Person #3)_ That's out of my jurisdiction, sir.

 **Marukura Employee #4 (Female):** Please remain clam everyone, we will find any missing children.

Basically, it was mass chaos. The Brawlers', even on their wildest adventures, have never seen this much agony. Civilians' asked question after question, people were fighting (both verbally and physically) and even their partner Bakugan in Ball Form (if any) would do the same to another Ball Form Bakugan. "This is absolutely nuts" said Dan. "Everyone's in a panic" said Gunz. "Vestals overpopulation is nothing compared to this" said Keith. The crowd was getting more restless by the minute, around this time a plumb white woman with rosy cheeks pushed her way through the crowd with astonishing speed and strength (don't worry, no-one was hurt). When she got to the front, she pointed a fat white finger to the currently present Battle Brawlers in an accusing fashion. "YOU! YOU VILLAINS! YOU LET THEM ALL DIE!" Shouted the woman at the top of her lungs, catching everyones' attention.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT MURDEROUS FIENDS'! You claim to be trying to save us, but you couldn't save those people, including my son!" Shouted the woman, now crying into a hankie she pulled out. Dan felt bad, so he went past the guards to try to comfort the woman, but that was a big mistake. As soon as he approached, he had a painful feeling in his head. The woman lifted her head to reveal demonic-looking eyes and she lunged at him, trying to choke Dan to death! The New Evil spoke in Dan's head as he was gasping for air: _*As the darkness and negativity grows, so does my power and influence. Fear, anger, sadness, doubt, pain, death, pathetic emotions... it all feeds me the energy I need! Face it Daniel Kuso... no matter where you run, no matter where you hide: I'm ALWAYS watching, waiting. following, destroying*_.

A second later, the guards pulled the woman off of Dan just as his face turned blue. The woman's eyes returned to normal before anyone else could notice them as she struggled against the guards, for she didn't know what was happening either. "MY SON! MY BABY BOY!" Cried the woman as she was dragged off. Other people gave similar comments: some were mad, some were sad and some understood that the Brawlers had no almost control over the situation, but were upset nonetheless. But that woman, was the only one to call the Battle Brawlers "murders". Eventually, everyone was cleared out away from Interspace and the following day, it was torn down by construction workers, burying the truth forever in darkness...

A week after this incident, the Marukura Company held a memorial at the construction site. Which of course, the Battle Brawlers attended without question. Each of the members spoke, even Marucho who was still visibly shaken up about these events'. Each of the Brawlers' went home after the service. Dan went home to his mom's house, and she and his father welcomed him. "Welcome home Daniel, I..." Miyoko tired to hug him, but Dan walked right past his parents, straight to his room. Even Dan's Bakugan were surprised by this. "Dan? Son, you ok?" Shinjiro said, but his question fell on deaf ears'. "Hmm... Drago, Razenoid... is Dan ok?" Asked Miyoko. "We're just as surprised as you Mrs. Kuso" said Drago. "Dan wasn't like that at the memorial, did I miss something?" Asked Razenoid. Apollonir and Scorpio were also confused, but they went to Dan's room as well for a good nights sleep, but Dan didn't go to sleep until 2:23am. While his Bakugan were closed in Ball Form sleeping, he just stared at the ceiling of his bedroom while what the New Evil said replayed in his mind like a scratched-up record. * _No matter where you run, no matter where you hide: I'm ALWAYS watching, waiting, following, destroying*..._

To be continued...

* * *

This is where my fic takes a dark turn, which equals the good stuff. See ya in next chapter and remember to review please! Even a "great chapter" or "bad chapter" can make a difference.


	6. Chapter 6

**Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Finally, we're back! Our lazy writer got back to it.

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Come on, ya know that he was trying. His computer broke down and he lost everything.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** And that's our problem because?

 **Miyoko:** Can you both please stop arguing for a minute?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ok then, _(presses a "start" button on a timer)_ timing.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Not literately, you bonehead.

 **Miyoko:** Well, lets get started. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**Dan's Depression, Part 1**_. My poor baby boy.

3 days later, the Brawlers' have been worried sick about Dan. He hasn't been seen since the memorial and they've checked everywhere in the city, until the got to Dan's parents house. Shun was the one to knock on the door. "Hello? Oh, why hello everyone" said Miyoko, as she opened the door. "Good Afternoon, Mrs. Kuso" said the Brawlers', except for Baron who said "Master Dan's Mother".

"Uh, is Dan the Man home?" Asked Jake. "And if not, have you seen him?" said Shun. "Actually, he's been here ever since. He won't talk, walk, run, leave his room or even eat" said Miyoko. "Dan hasn't been running?" Asked Mira, surprised. "Or eating?" Asked Runo, surprised and worried. "Or even Brawling?" Asked the Bakugan; surprised, worried and even shocked. If there's 2 things Dan always does, its eating and/or Brawling. If he wasn't, something was definitely wrong. "Wow... somethings definitely up with Dan" said Gunz. "If you want to try to snap him out of it, be my guest. I'm really worried about him; he wouldn't budge for Drago, Razenoid, Apollonir or Scorpio either" said Miyoko, stepping aside to let in her guests.

When the Brawlers' went inside, they headed to Dan's room. When they reached his door, they noticed his Bakugan on the floor. Apollonir, Drago, Razenoid and Scorpio (in that order from bottom to top) were piled on each other to try and reach the nob. "Ok, a little to the left... woah! Phew, ok. Now the right" said Scorpio. "Ugh, why again are we doing this?" Asked Razenoid, annoyed. "Ugh, because Scorpio wants to... aaaaaah! Phew, try and pick the lock" answered Apollonir. "And apparently he... ooooooh! Whew, couldn't get a good grip floating" said Drago. "And these stubby arms and tail don't help either" said Scorpio. "This is ridiculous, we're not even a quarter of the way there, can't we ask Ms. Kuso?" Asked Razenoid. "Ugh, for the last time, its Mrs.! With the "R" standing for relationship!" said Drago.

Some of the Brawlers and their Bakugan couldn't help but giggle at the scene, but they knew that had to get in there and help their leader. "Uh, guys?" Asked Reptak, but the stacked Bakugan continued to argue. "Hello! Earth to knuckleheads!" Said Preyas, but the four stacked Bakugan seemed completely oblivious to the presence of their teammates. While this was going on, Runo's face got redder and redder until... "Oh dear, save your ears!" Said Julie, with the other Brawlers/Bakugan complying by covering their ears/closing up. They knew what was coming. "ENOUGH!" Shouted Runo ( **AN:** shake your computer or phone, however your reading this, for dramatic effect). "WHOOOOOOOA!" Said Dan's Bakugan, falling on top of one another. "OK, DANIEL KUSO! YOUR SO... (gasp)!" Said Runo, bashing open the door to Dan's room and was shocked at what she saw.

"Runo, whats wro...?" Julie was asking, but she too was shocked at what she saw. The rest of the of the Brawlers' entered the room to find Dan's room a mess: drawers open, clothes laying around, posters' torn, etc. Dan himself looked horrible: laying against the head of his unmade bed wearing nothing but a raggedy and wrinkled white T-Shirt with a pair of equally ragged boxer shorts, and his hair was all messy and greasy. If that wasn't enough, it looked... and smelled... like he hasn't left the room for days. "Huh? Oh hey guys, what's up?"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The story takes a dark turn here. There will be name-calling, sexism and alien racism. If your under 14, I recommend you read on with an adult or skip this episode. You've been warned...

* * *

 **Dan:** ...

 **Bakuganman:** Yo, ya gonna read it? It's your turn.

 **Dan:** ...

 **Bakuganman:** Ugh, if want something done right. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Dan's Depression, Part 2-1_**

It was so quiet in Dan's room, that you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. Hell, you could hear a speck of dust fly around his room and land on his furniture, and still hear the pin. "Dan, what happened to you?" Asked Marucho, breaking the silence. "Nothing, I'm fine. Just chilling" said Dan. "Chilling? Fine? Dan; your in your PJ's, you look like crap and your room is a pigsty" said Gunz. "And think ya could clean up here? Smells like an abandoned Football locker room" said Jake. "Locker room? but don't thos... _*sniff, sniff*_ Ack! It smells worse than Barodius' gym shorts from 6th Grade!" Said Razenoid. "Relax, ya guys'. Worlds ending soon, so what's the point?" Stated Dan.

"Excuse us? What the heck are ya talking about?" Asked Amazon. "Exactly what I said, fish-breath. World. Is. Ending" said Dan. Everyone flinched at Dan's sudden outburst, what was that for? "Dan, that wasn't very nice" said Julie. "Says the busty, slutty cheerleader. How many boys', including me and Billy, have you deemed "cute" again?" Said Dan. Julie gasped and put her hands to her mouth, what was up with Dan all of a sudden? "Dan, what's gotten into you?" Asked Mira. "The same thing you haven't gotten put into you yet, so why is Vestal overpopulated then?" Said Dan. Mira tried to hold back tears, but they leaked a bit. Keith heard enough and would've pounced on Dan if Shun, Baron and Helios (who pushed on his chest) hadn't held him back. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PRICK! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE, KUSO!" Screamed Keith. "Keith, your turn to keep cool" said Helios. "Fighting's not gonna solve anything" said Shun. "I'm sure Master Dan didn't mean it" said Baron. Dan jumped out of bed at this point and continued his verbal assault. "[to Keith/Spectra] Yea, take it easy wack-job. Don't let your schizo persona get the better of ya. [to Shun] Yo ninja turtle, can ya go back to your sewer now? [to Baron] And you, fan-girl. You might wanna check on your mother, in case she gets too busy in the bedroom".

Now it got silent all over again, everyone in that room was completely shocked by Dan's behavior. Before anyone could say something else: Runo walked up to Dan and the next thing everyone else heard was a hard, wet and quick as lightning slap to a face... Dan's face. This shocked everyone, including Runo, even more. While she and Dan did get into it sometimes, this was the first time since they were kids that either of them got physical with the other. Dan, also a bit shocked, rubbed his new red mark on his right cheek. He seemed to snap out of whatever was wrong with him, but only for a sec. Because with equal speed, he slapped Runo right back, causing her to loose her balance and fall down! That slap looked like, felt like (to Runo)... and sounded like... the force of a punch. "RUNO!" Said the female Brawlers', crowding around her. "Don't ever touch me again, Slim-Jim! Now get the heck out!" Said Dan. The Brawlers complied, not wanting to deal with this anymore. But Shun stayed behind. "Just because you feel its all over doesn't give you the right to be a complete jerk, Dan. Your mom and us were worried about you" he said, thinking that might calm Dan down, but it did just the opposite. "Ok then, and you can ask your mom how she feels about this" Dan snapped.

That did it. Shun was trying VERY hard to keep clam and collected, but the mention of his comatose mother was the last straw. With a face as red as a stoplight, he slammed Dan's door shut and he and Dan begin a "strongly worded" argument on the other side. A few curse words were also heard. Knowing there was nothing else they could do, the rest of the Brawlers' headed back downstairs, where Miyoko and her husband were waiting. "That didn't go while, did it?" She asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "What makes ya say that?" Said Keith sarcastically, still visibly mad at Dan. "Call it, Mother's Intuition" said Miyoko. "Isn't that called instinct?" Asked Razenoid. "instinct is a gut reaction, Intuition is a gut feeling" said Apollonir. "So what's the difference?" Asked Razenoid, annoyed. "Ugh, forget it" said Apollonir. Eventually, a door slam can be heard and Shun walked out, he was calm but you could tell he was still on edge. "So, that's it?" Asked Mira. "That's it" said Shun. Silence, for the third time that day in the Kuso home. "Uh... well, I think some nice pudding pie outta brighten things up. Come on, honey" said Miyoko. "Pudding?! At a time like this? Darling, I don't th... whoa!" Said Shinjiro, being dragged off by his wife.

Once the Brawlers' were alone, Volt finally spoke up for the first time that day. "This happen often?" he asked, but no-one answered him, so he asked another question. "So, what now? Don't you all have a back-up leader or something?" he asked. "What CAN we do? Without Dan, there's no way we can find the New Evil" said Joe. "Maybe we don't need a Key, we just need the find the right Gate" said Shun. Everyone looked at Drago. "As much as I'd like to help, you can't open a gate without a key. Its me AND Dan, or nothing" said Drago. "What about mine and Keith's, won't that work?" Asked Helios. "I don't believe so, Helios. Dan, Drago, Razenoid and Mag Mel were the only ones that could access the Dark Reverse World. Mag Mel's gone and Dan obviously given up, so their out. You and I, are not an option" said Keith. "Rats, I hate it when your right" said Helios. Right after he said that: Drago's, Razenoid's, and Helios' Gates' activated out of nowhere; along with Keith's Key. Then... the 4 of them passed out!

To be continued...

 **Code Eve:** Since Dan helped me, I'll help him. The writer doesn't want me to reveal too much, but know this: have you ever wondered why Helios was Drago's equal in terms of strength? If you stay tuned, you'll know why very soon. Bakugan, Brawl! Ta-ta for now.


	8. Chapter 8

There's cursing and swearing in this episode, but the major ones are bleeped out, just thought you should know...

* * *

 **Shun:** Humph. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Dan's an Asshole, Part 2-2_**

 **Dan:** Your just jealous cause that Pyrus is the most popular Attribute, Ventus just blows.

 **Bakuganman:** Yes... YES! I love the intense bickering! But save it for the episode, not say it right.

 **Shun:** _(to Dan)_ Really? Well your jealous that I made a better leader than you did!

 **Dan:** (to Shun) HA! You couldn't lead a Tuskor to water!

 **Bakuganman:** Ugh... guess its up to me. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Dan's Depression, Part 2-2_**

"Just because you feel its all over doesn't give you the right to be a complete jerk, Dan. Your mom and us were worried about you" Shun said. "Ok then, and you can ask your mom how she feels about this" Dan snapped. That did it, Shun slammed Dan's door shut. "WHAT THE F*** IS UP WITH YOU, DAN? WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A D**K, AND TO US... YOUR DAMN FRIENDS' AND FAMILY NO LESS!" Shun roared, not caring if the whole house heard him. Dan had pushed Shun's last button. "BECAUSE THEIRS NO F***ING POINT ANYMORE! THE WORLD, NO... THE UNIVERSE IS ENDING! AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT YOU OR ME CAN GOD***N DO ABOUT IT!" Yelled Dan. "YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T F***KING TRUE, WE CAN FIND THIS SON OF A B***CH IF YOU'D GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, SUCK UP WHATEVER YOUR FEELING AND BE A MAN!" Shouted Shun.

"OH, YOU WANNA GO THERE? WHO STEPPED UP AND BECAME THE LEADER OF THIS CRAPPY TEAM? ME! WHO SAVED THE FLIPPING WORLD AND HALF THE FLIPPING BAKUGAN AND HUMAN RACE? ME! AND... WHO STOPPED THE DESTRUCTION OF BAKUGAN, HUMAN, VESTALS, NEATHIANS' AND GUNDALIANS' COUNTLESS FREAKING TIMES? GUESS WHO?!" Yelled Dan. "THAT'S STILL NO REASON TO GO MAKING PERVERTED AND RUDE REMARKS AT YOUR FRIENDS, DAN? FRIENDS! REMEMBER THAT WORD? AND FAMILY? REMEMBER THAT TOO? YOU BUILT THIS TEAM ON THOSE BELIEFS, AND NOW YOUR GONNA THROW IT ALL AWAY FOR WHAT? A BAD DAY AT THE F***KING OFFICE?" Screamed Shun. "YA KNOW WHAT SHUN? F*** YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, MY HOME, AND MY LIFE!" Shouted Dan at the top of his lungs and with that, he shoved Shun out of his room and locked his door. Shun bashed a fist on Dan's closed door and headed back downstairs.

*What the hell does he know? I'm just being realistic here. Sure the truth freaking hurts, but what else can I do? I'm just a mortal with ace brawling skills, not a damn miracle worker!* Thought Dan. "Are you actually listening to yourself talk, pal?" Asked a shocking familiar voice. "Who's there, show yours..." Dan was saying, but after turning around, he saw his own reflection in his bedroom mirror, but it wasn't "him" if that makes any sense. "What the...? This is some freaky Green Goblin shit here" said Dan, shocked that he was talking to his own reflection.

"Look at ya, your a shadow of your former self. Sitting and moaning in sorrow like a pansy, is Dan Kuso even in there?" Said Mirror Dan ( **AN:** Gonna call him that, 'Dan's Reflection' sounds very cheesy). "I AM Dan Kuso, I'm just facing facts" said Dan in his defense. "What facts, that just because the New Evil said so, your gonna wait around for the end of the world? No, Dan Kuso would fight till there's no cards to play, Dan Kuso would never give up when the stakes are high, and most certainly... Dan Kuso would NEVER shut out his friends and family" said Mirror Dan. "Aw, zip it ya dummy" said a sinister voice that punched Mirror Dan out of the way. This was also a mirror image of Dan, but in negative colors.

"You don't need friends and family, you always were a loner when you saved the day. They were just standing behind you, stealing your thunder while you'd take the initiative. Their all like bloodthirsty leeches, draining you and holding you back" said Negative Dan ( **AN:** Cheesy I know, but all I could think of). Hearing the 2 images of Dan arguing back and forth was giving him a headache. Fed up with hearing himself fight with himself: "Grrrrr... SHUT UP!" He screamed, throwing a baseball at the mirror, effectively shattering it. While this was going on, he failed to notice his  Key activate, and he passed out just as the baseball bounced on his bedroom floor. This also happened the Keith, Drago, Razenoid and Helios. But why? All the 5 of them heard inside their heads' before passing out was: _"Before you can face the darkness in front of you, you must first confront the darkness within yourself..."_

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Negative Dan:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Working Together_**...

 **Mirror Dan: _Is a Beautiful Thing_**

"Wake up, gentlemen. Nap-times over" said a female voice. Dan opened his eyes to find himself in, as you'd except, another dimension. He looked around, only to find himself in the very Colosseum he was in just 10 episodes ago. "Here, again? Ugh, perfect" said Dan, not thrilled to be back so soon. "You can say that again" said Razenoid. "Huh? What are you all doing here?" Asked Dan, noticing the rest of them. "That's because of me" said the female voice, coming from above. It was Code Eve.

"Why? Your wasting your time and ours" said Dan, rudely. "Since I know deep down you don't mean half of what you say, I'll try to not take offense to that. Anyway I brought you here to tell you 5 there is a way to stop the New Evil" said Code Eve. "Ok, now your just giving us false hope I..." Dan was saying, but he was tackled by a still angry Keith before he could finish another insult. Both boys were rolling around in the dirt like pigs, Dan was trying to get Keith off and Keith was trying to land a punch. "I've had just about enough of you Kuso! With your smart mouth and cocky attitude, and my sister! You stabbed her in the heart you selfish..." Keith was saying but an invisible force lifted him and Dan off each other and placed them gently on the ground. "Boys', please put aside your own current feelings and listen. There is a story in the Ancient Text that mirrors exactly what your going through" said Code Eve.

 _During the early days of Vestroia in the Pyrus space, their lived 2 tribes of Pyrus Dragonoid's that absolutely hated one another. They were known as the Sky Dragonoids' and Gaia Dragonoids'. Day after day: they would fight for food, water, and territory. The Sky Dragonoid's believed that the Gaia Dragonoids' were abominations', believing Dragons' of the earth should go to the Subterra space and Gaia Dragonoids' thought the Sky Dragonoids' were freaks of nature and belonged in the Ventus space. Even Genesis Dragonoid and I feared their constant quarrels, so we had to split the Pyrus space into 3 to protect other Pyrus Bakugan. 2 pieces were for the Sky Dragonoids' and Gaia Dragonoids', while the final one was for the others'. For centuries, neither the Sky or Gaia Dragonoids' had any conflict, so it was safe. In doing this however, weakened the Pyrus space and their was a hole in the dimension as a result"_ said Code Eve. "So that's why I was able to meet Wavern and Naga, because of the weakened state of it?" Asked Drago. "Exactly" said Code Eve. "Ok, there's no problems, so what's that gotta do with us?" Asked Dan. "SHUSH! I'm trying to listen" said Razenoid. "Don't worry, I'm getting there" said Code Eve, as she continued her tale.

" _Because of the weakened state of the Pyrus space, we failed to notice the gap before 2 curious Dragonoids' found that a gap in the dimension and entered it. In between dimensions', a female Sky Dragonoid and a male Gaia Dragonoid, met each other for the first time. The spend lots of time together as friends', and eventually feel in love. This tear in the dimension didn't go unnoticed to their respective families however and by using this gap, both tribes used it to cause trouble for the other. When both tribes found of their companionship, they both went into a fit of rage. They would have battled each other bloodily again, if the 2 Dragonoid's didn't stop them. At first, they both tried to work it out peacefully and believed since they found happiness, their families would as well. But it only made the situation worse, calling them outcasts and other names I am not going to mention. Knowing it was the only thing they could do, they worked together to stop this senseless fighting. Even me and Genesis Dragonoid were surprised, the amount of power they generated was more than enough to defeat both tribes of Dragonoids'. After that, they realized that while they were strong and different in many ways, by working together they could become stronger, and perhaps happier. From that day on, the Sky Dragonoids' and Gaia Dragonoids' lived in harmony, and we restored the Pyrus space to its fullest. Since then, Sky and Gaia Dragonoids' found partners with another and in a sense, evolved into Sky & Gaia Dragonoid."_

"That was beautiful" said Keith, tearing up a bit. "Yeah, I guess _*sniff*._ But again, what's that have to do with us?" Asked Dan, his harsh tone of voice gone. "Its the principal. You may be in doubt now Dan, but with your friends and family at your side, you have all the power you need. Even if you feel like pushing the ones you love away, that's when you need them the most" said Code Eve. "I get it, I'm sorry Keith, now if you wanna punch me go ahead" said Dan, closing his eyes and waited for an impact, but none came. "Eh, I'm over it" said Keith, holding his hand of for a handshake. As soon as Dan grabbed his hand, he pulled Dan close "But insult my sister again, _you... are.. **dead**_!" Keith said and let Dan go. "Before I let you all go, there is something you should know. Drago, have you ever wondered why you and Helios are equal?" Asked Code Eve. "Uh, his upgrades?" Said Drago, not really sure how to answer. "I thought you thought of me better than that!" Said Helios. "The reason, is because Helios is no ordinary Helios" Code Eve answered. "Hehe, your making me blush, if I could" said Helios. "I mean the New Evil chose you as a minion before, is because you have more DNA strands of the 2 original Bakugan than most Bakugan do, which is also the reason you have a  Gate and Key as well, it just doesn't come with the benefits" said Code Eve. "Awwwwwww ..." Helios whined.

After that, the boys woke up. "Keith, are you ok, what happened?" Asked Mira, worried about her brother. "I can answer that" said Dan, coming out of his room, in clean clothes and a determined look on his face. "I know, I said a couple of things I didn't mean, but its over. Now, who's ready to get back out there, save the universe as a family, and stop this guy for good?!" Dan continued, putting his hand down. The other Brawlers' (and even Volt) put their Hands in, as well as their Bakugan. "YEEEAAAAAAHHH!"

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

There's major fourth wall breakage in this episode and the next. You've been warned...

* * *

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _ **Genesis Dragonoid's Test, Part 1**_. Hmm, interesting.

Still at Dan's house, the Brawlers' are currently holding hands in a circle with their eyes' closed. They tired a variety of different ways' to try and go to the Dark Reverse World; but it ended up with Dan and Keith, and their Bakugan going comatose. After yet another attempt, they "fell asleep" once again do to the effects of the linkup. "Okay, this is pointless" said Volt. "We're getting nowhere fast, unless you count them going to La-La-Land 5 times in a row" said Brontes. "Actually, they tried it 98 times, this being the 99th" said Worton. After a few minutes; Dan, Keith and their Bakugan woke up.

"Argh! This stinks, we're just taking a bunch of power naps' at this point" said Dan. "Should we try again?" Asked Helios. "NO WAY! If you tie at something 100 times: a giant, scary, big, green monster will try to eat us!" Yelled Amazon. "Ok, you've been watching too many cartoons" said Preyas. "Can't we just go to the Doom Dimension, do we have to do this 'linkup' crap?" Asked Volt. "Yes because unfortunately, we can't open Dimension Tunnels' while in there" said Apollonir. "Well, we could just use Reaper's Ability right?" Asked Alice. "That would be possible, except that we'd be risking letting him out of his prison. I took a chance rescuing you, a chance I don't want to repeat" said Reaper. "Man, we're gonna need help, how about...?" Amazon was asking, but he vanished into thin air! "AMAZON!" Shouted Preyas and Elfin, as they too disappeared. One by one they all went, to parts unknown. "Oh, like you didn't see that coming" said Dan, breaking the fourth wall as he left without a trace.

They found themselves in the cave that Code Eve was using, but on the inside of the wall like back in Episode 72. The Bakugan also changed to Bakugan Form. "Ask, and you shall receive Brawlers" said a voice, as a light came to them. "Code Eve? Well, thanks for the help" said Drago. "Your welcome, but she's out for the moment" said the voice, as a Dragonoid came into view. "Genesis Dragonoid!" Said the Brawlers', except Volt and Brontes, as they had no idea who this was. "Good day, my friends'. While I was surveying the Dimensions', I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation. So I've decided to lend you a hand, [whispers to you] that and the writer was running out of ideas" said Genesis Dragonoid. "Wait, what was that last part?" Asked Marucho. "Oh, nothing. Anyway, as you said before, it is almost impossible to open a Dimension Tunnel in the Doom Dimension. So on behalf of your heroic deeds throughout the years', I'm willing to let you burrow some energy to open one" said Genesis Dragonoid. "Sweetness, finally things are getting easier" said Dan. "However, my help doesn't come so easily" Genesis Dragonoid continued. "Crap. Me, my big mouth and the writer" said Dan. "What?" Asked Shun. "What, what?" Asked Dan. "What. what... wait what?" said Shun. "Nothing, you said what first" said Dan.

"So what do we have to do now, solve your riddles?" Asked Helios. "Oh no, of course not. You'd be here forever. I figured I'd go easy on you and... 'play on your field' so to speak. All you need to do is do what you do best, and that's brawling" said Genesis Dragonoid, snapping his fingers and they were suddenly on what looked like Earth. There was no sun, but there was light. There was a blue clear, sky with no clouds. And there were no plants or animals anywhere in sight, leading the Brawlers' to assume they were in a desert without sand.

"So bring it on! Haven't crushed anyone in weeks" said Betadron, cracking this knuckles'. "Despite you joining the good side, you aren't allowed to brawl" said Genesis Dragonoid. "Who are you, my mother? I said I'm gonna brawl and damn right I'm gonna brawl!" Snapped Betadron. Genesis Dragonoid sighed and snapped his fingers again, creating a giant cage around everyone, trapping them. "Really? No cage is gonna hold me! [tries to break it with **Mist Burn** ] What the...?" Asked Betadron, as the cage seemed to absorb his attack. "That wasn't a request, Nonet. Just relax like you did for eons back in you-know-where" Genesis Dragonoid retorted. Helios walked up to the bars. "I thought you said were gonna battle, how are we...?" Helios asked, but he couldn't finish as he fell through the cage like a ghost through a wall. "Ugh, I hate this story" he said, getting up and brushing himself off. "The only ones who can participate are Drago and Helios. Should you win, I'll gladly offer any help. Lose and... well, just the opposite" said Genesis Dragonoid. Around this time; Dan, Keith and Drago also stepped out of the cage.

"Now it's time for your opponent. Or in this case, your opponents" said Genesis Dragonoid. After he said that, 2 loud roars were heard. First out of nowhere in the sky, a snake-like form appeared, zooming back and forth at lighting speed. It stopped to reveal a dragon with a long tail, a pair of long wings and 2 arms with big claws; but it had no legs. Then, something came from off into the distance underground. It dug in front of Drago and Helios, and circled around the cage once, headed underneath the dragon in the air and popped out with a mighty roar. It looked like a cross between a hyena and a bull... and a little dog-like, having a long tongue with a pair of horns, and it stood on four legs. "May I present your latest challenge, and a Bakugan submitted by the fans' because of the last episode... Sky & Gaia Dragonoid!"

To be continued...

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** This is ridiculous! I thought that mutant spider was bad, but these 2 are a whole 'nother story. And I'm not even the one battling it!

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** Never in my life have I seen such a strange-looking, yet equally challenging opponent. But I have faith in Drago and Helios. If anyone can pull this off, its them.

 **Betadron:** Guess we're stuck cheer-leading again.

 **Mira:** They'll need all the cheer-leading they can get, so tune in next time.

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** HA! No-one has beaten us for millions of years!

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** You 2 won't stand a chance, it's the end of the line!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Says the one who can't stand!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Good one, Helios.

 **Dan:** See ya then, Bakugan Brawl!

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Let the battle commence!


	11. Chapter 11

Now for the fight between Sky & Gaia Dragonoid, I hope you enjoy it, though I'm pretty sure you will. This whole thing is 3533 words, longest chapter in a while. Leave a review with your thoughts!

* * *

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** Those Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: _Genesis Dragonoid's Test, Part 2_**

After the 2 Dragonoids' appeared, the Brawlers' were both shocked and amazed. Never before had they seen 2 Bakugan quite like them. It was like _The Beauty and the Beast_ all over again, a beautiful girl with a beastly monster. "Before you earn my assistance, you must overcome the darkness in your heart" said Genesis Dragonoid, pointing at Dan. "Ok, I get it. I had a bad day alright, don't we all?" Asked Dan, annoyed. "Maybe, but what you did to your friends was unacceptable. Because you listened to the New Evil, your heart is tainted by darkness. As such, you need to defeat your own evil. If I'm not mistaken, you helped Keith with his darkness. Now its his turn to help you" said Genesis Dragonoid. Dan shot a look at Keith. "You totally e-mailed the writer that, didn't you?" He said. "Maybe, maybe not" said Keith, slyly. "Writer? Writer of what?" Asked Betadron. "Just let it go, Betadron" said Worton.

 **Round #1:**

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Let the battle begin!

(After he said that, **Negative Dan** and an illusion of **Spectra** from _Bakugan: New Vestroia_ materialized out of thin air.)

 **Keith:** _(looks up to the sky for some reason)_ Wait a minute, that wasn't part of the deal!

 **Runo:** Who the heck's he talking too?

 **Mira:** I hope he isn't really schizophrenic.

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** He said, "get over it, it's my story not yours".

 **Gunz:** Who's what?

 **Reptak:** This is getting too weird for me, I think I need to sit down.

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** _(looks up at Genesis Dragonoid)_ If your done breaking the fourth wall, can we battle now?!

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** I agree my love, this is getting old.

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Humph, fine. A ruler of all Bakugan can never get any fun nowadays.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid = 1900 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2400 Gs _

**Negative Dan:** Finally! Gate Card, set!

 **Illusionary Spectra:** You 2 impostors' are going down! Subterra Ability, activate! **Dig Dog**!

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **_*Bark, bark!*_ Hahaha! _(digs underground)_

 **Dan:** No way, it can use Subterra Abilities?

 **Negative Dan:** That's not all, me. Ventus Ability, activate! **Soaring Dragon**!

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **ROAR! _(Zooms toward Drago like a comet, with green aura)_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid, +250 Gs._

 **Dan:** Drago, get outta there!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(jumps out of the way with little effort)_ Well, that was close.

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** _(Appears out of nowhere)_ Closer than you think! _(rams into Drago's back)_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** GAAAHHH! _(slams on the ground front-first)_ Ow, she's fast.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Fast enough to dodge these? _(uses_ **Deep Fire - Block A** _)_

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** _(darts left and right, avoiding the missile strike gracefully and with little effort)_ Ha, power you pack, speed you lack!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Good thing he's got me then! _(uses_ **Dragon Spur** _and is about to jump)_

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** _(grabs both of Drago's feet)_ Not so fast, buttercup! _(pulls Drago down)_ You just got grounded!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, -500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid = 1550 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2500 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Seriously?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I feel your pain, just like from the first Arc of this fanfic.

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** Huh? Arc of what?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Never mind.

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** Gaia dear, time for our combo attack!

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** _(bursts from the ground underneath Sky Dragonoid)_ Sweet! I love our combo attack, _(winks at Sky Dragonoid)_ our Ability too.

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** _(blushes)_ Ooh, Gaia. Not in front of the kids'.

 **Jake:** Ok, did a Bakugan just make a dirty joke to another Bakugan?

 **Coredem:** That's what it sounded like.

 **Negative Dan** and **Illusionary Spectra:** Ability, activate!

 **Negative Dan:** **Heaven**...

 **Illusionary Spectra: Or**...

 **Negative Dan** and **Illusionary Spectra:** **EARTH**!

(Sky Dragonoid picks up Gaia Dragonoid easily, despite the obvious weight difference. She flies high into the air above Drago and drops Gaia Dragonoid, the dog/hyena-like Bakugan falling at high speed.)

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Oh boy. _(closes eyes)_

(The force of Gaia Dragonoid falling in top of Drago lifted a big cloud of sand. Drago's Ball Form burst from the cloud and landed at Dan's feet.)

 _Fusion Dragonoid, -900 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid = 1550 Gs, Infinity Helios = 1800 Gs_

 **Dan:** Aw man, you ok pal?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Other than having a 300lb mutt dropped on my head at 85mph? I'm great.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** No worries, leave this to me!

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **Your turn, ya bucket of bolts'!

 **Illusionary Spectra:** Pyrus Ability, activate! **Gaia Rampage**!

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **_(glows in red aura and charges at Helios)_ HOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid, +300 Gs._

 **Keith:** Ability, activate! **Battle Warrior**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios] (computer):** _*Defense increased by 200%... increasing Power Level to match opponents... additional power, gained*_ _._

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Now you'll see what old "bucket of bolts" can do!

(Gaia Dragonoid rams into Helios, nearly knocking him over, but Helios endured. Gaia began slashing like a mad tiger, but to no effect.)

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** What the deuce?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Its called "Force from the Future", dog-face. _(fires_ **Ragnarok Buster** _)_

 _Gaia Dragonoid was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid = 1050 Gs, Infinity Helios = 2950 Gs_

(Despite her lover being returned to Ball Form, Sky Dragonoid showed no visible concern. In fact, she had a smile on her face.)

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **You think your so smart, don't you?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** I'm more brawn, I let Keith do the thinking.

 **Keith:** Which I'm more than happy to do! Ability, activate! **Chaos Mega Cannon**!

 _Infinity Helios, +800 Gs._

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** _(just like before, she dodges each blast with ease)_ If only you could fly...

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(smiles)_ Can't I? _(his jets burn and he flies up, continuing his assault)_

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: Fire Shield**!

 _Infinity Helios, -200 Gs._

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(his attack causes an explosion)_ Hmm, cake. _(suddenly out of the dust cloud, something tackles him, catching him off guard. He landed on the ground back-first)_ Ugh, tough girl, aren't ya? Huh?!

(Helios looks at the Bakugan on top of him, it was Gaia Dragonoid!)

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** Did you really think the "Force from the Future" was enough to stop the "Power from the Past?"

(Illusionary Spectra and Negative Dan have a glowing Ability Card on their Gauntlet and BakuMeter respectively.)

 **Illusionary Spectra:** Especially when you can choose between **Heaven or Earth**?

 **Negative Dan:** Along with the power of _**Super Pyrus**_ Bakugan?

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid = 2650 Gs, Infinity Helios = 2000 Gs_

 **Dan:** Whoa, whoa, whoa... timeout! How did Gaia Dragonoid get back in the fight?

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** If you thought divide and conquer would help in this situation, you were wrong. You can't fly forever without having somewhere to land, and you can't stay on the ground too long or predators' will attack you.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(annoyed)_ Ugh, again with the riddles... GET OFF ME, MUTT-BAG! _(tries to punch Gaia Dragonoid, but he leaped off him before it could connect)_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Agreeing with Helios, what are you saying?

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **If you can't defeat us at once...

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** You won't defeat us at all!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(to Genesis Dragonoid)_ There, was that so hard?

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** At least you all have freewill, the writer told me not too.

 **Alice:** Writer of what?

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Uh, your hearing things. You must be still woozy from the coma.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** Why would she?

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** It was like...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** ... 20 episodes ago.

 **Joe:** 25 actually.

 **Negative Dan:** Hey, enough with the fourth wall! Pyrus Ability, activate! **Sky Strike**!

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** _(glows in aura similar to_ **Soaring Dragon** _, except in red)_ SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH! _(Flies into Helios)_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid, +300 Gs._

 _Infinity Helios was defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

"Ah, the phrase 'your ultimate enemy is yourself' has never been quite so accurate" said Genesis Dragonoid. As Keith and Dan picked up their fallen friends', Sky & Gaia Dragonoid returned to Ball Form, but differently. First they glowed in their color (red), both turned into a ball and both those balls joined making a single ball. Negative Dan caught it as it returned. "And to think i'm supposed to be you? HA, what a joke!" He said. "So much for: _what's the point of having power if your afraid to use it_ " said Illusionary Spectra.

 **Round #2:**

 **Keith:** We have power, we just use it wisely! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** RRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 **Dan:** And it's YOU who's the joke! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 **Negative Dan:** Bakugan, Brawl! Sky  & Gaia Dragonoid, stand!

(When Sky & Gaia Dragonoid hit the ground and opened, Sky Dragonoid's Ball Form flew off Gaia Dragonoid's as they were summoned.)

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** RRROOOAARR! _(flies on to Drago, knocking him down)_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Drago!

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** DOGPILE! _(pounces on Helios)_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Ugh, stupid dog. _(realizes something)_ WAIT A MINUTE! How come Drago gets the girl?! _(notices your LOL/LMFAO and looks at you)_ Hey you, this is NOT FUNNY!

 **Volt:** Is he talking to that Gaia Dragonoid?

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** I think he's still breaking the fourth wall.

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** Can't someone stop breaking it every 5 seconds'? It's getting really old, really fast.

 **Radizen:** You just broke it, again.

 **Roxtor:** Kokokokokoko! _(Translation: No he didn't)_

 **Radizen:** Why are you arguing with me? He so did break it.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Madame, you are very beautiful. But my heart belongs to someone else. _(transforms into Commandix Dragonoid and tosses her off, then grabs one of his shoulders in pain)_ Ow, and her grip is gentler than yours.

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **Yup, know that grip too well. _(gets thrown off by Helios while he's distracted)_

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **_(blushes)_ Can you stop with those jokes for now, your turning... _(couldn't finish due to an arm closing her mouth)_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(his arm was extended out of the cage)_ Not in front of the kids, or viewers' for that matter.

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** This is a fan-FICTION, not a fan-LEMON.

 **Amazon:** But sensei gets lemons' all the time.

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** HE WHAT?!

(All Bakugan and Brawlers' in the cage, except Preyas and Elfin, looked at Genesis Dragonoid with pleading eyes. Thankfully for them, he got the message and magically split the cage in two. Now Preyas and Elfin had their own).

 **Preyas:** _(sweat-drops)_ Uh, Elfin. He-he... "Precious Little Elfin". Th.. This is just a... little misunderstanding. What Amazon means is... _(couldn't finish due to being beat up cartoon-style. Think of how Ed, Edd and Eddy would get beaten up)_

 **Everyone Else:** OH!, OOOOO! Ouch. _(some cover their eyes)_ Eeek. WHOA! Oh man.

 **Amazon:** Why's she so mad? I just meant he gets lots of lemons from the tree back home.

 **Negative Dan:** As sorry as I feel for the poor ba****d, we got a brawl to finish here!

 **Keith:** I agree. Gate Card, open! **_Battle Enforcement_**!

(All Bakugan on the battlefield begin to glow.)

 **Dan:** Uh, dude... did you just increase the power of all Bakugan on the field?

 **Keith:** While _**Battle Enforcement**_ increases all Bakugan Power Levels 100x the number of all Bakugan in play, the owning team gets double of that.

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** Oh no, ya don't!

 **Illusionary Spectra:** Ability, activate! **Wolf Orb**!

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** HOWL! _(Looks upwards, and a ball of energy forms in his mouth. He then looks down, and blasts the Gate Card, cause another dust cloud)_

(Drago's and Helios' aura fade.)

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** What just happened?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** I feel... the same.

 **Dan:** Guess they nullified the Gate Card.

 **Illusionary Spectra:** Guess again.

(The dust clears, and Sky & Gaia Dragonoid's aura did not vanish!)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid = 2700 Gs, Commandix Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2700 Gs_

 **Keith:** How is that possible? If the Gate Card was nullified then...

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **Who says my dear Gaia nullified your Gate Card?

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** **Wolf Orb** doesn't nullify, it prevents.

 **Negative Dan:** And if that wasn't blunt enough for you, it means it prevents YOU!

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** To be fair, the full effect prevents all evolved Bakugan from using the Gate Card.

 **Dan:** _(confused)_ But I thought Sky Dragonoid and Gaia Dragonoid evolved into Sky & Gaia Dragonoid.

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** If you paid attention, you'd know they evolved... in a sense. They did not physically evolve, they are still 2 separate Bakugan that share a Ball Form.

 **Keith:** _(surprised)_ So that means that Drago and Helios are the only evolved Bakugan currently brawling!

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** Like we did centuries ago...

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **When we work as a single unit...

 **Sky & Gaia Dragonoid: **WE'RE UNBEATABLE!

 **Negative Dan** and **Illusionary Spectra:** Ability, activate!

 **Negative Dan: Heaven's Flame**!

 **Illusionary Spectra: Earth's Boulder**!

(Sky Dragonoid forms a large fireball in front of her body and launches it, strikingly similar to Neo Dragonoid's **Burning Dragon**. Gaia Dragonoid stomps the ground with his forelegs and a large boulder erupts from the ground, and then back-kicks it like a horse. The fireball went for Drago while the rock rolled towards Helios.)

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid, +1100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid = 3800 Gs, Commandix Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2700 Gs_

 **Dan:** If your unbeatable when you work together...

 **Keith:** Then we'll beat you together!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Just say the word, guys!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** And we'll do it, as a team!

 **Dan** and **Keith:** Ability, activate!

 **Dan: Flaming Grenade**!

 **Keith: Mauser Impact**!

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid, -800 Gs. Infinity Helios, +1500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid = 3000 Gs, Commandix Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 4200 Gs_

( **Flaming Grenade** hit the boulder and it burst into flames while still rolling. At the last possible second, it disintegrated into a pile of ashes. Immediately after that, Helios fired his chest cannon. Unfortunately for Sky  & Gaia Dragonoid, they were right next to each other when the attack hit.)

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]: **_(uses_ **Gaia Rampage** _and runs toward the defenseless Helios)_ RRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Crap.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(off-screen)_ I'm on it! _(lands in front of Helios and uses_ **Saber Shield** _to protect his Darkus comrade)_

 **Negative Dan:** Double Ability, activate! Pyrus Ability, **Sky Strike +** Ventus Ability, **Soaring Dragon**!

(Sky Dragonoid rams into the shield, but it had no effect. So she joined Gaia Dragonoid in his slashing fit. Enough though the shield did crack a bit, it wasn't working.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid = 2700 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 4200 Gs_

 **Illusionary Spectra:** That's not enough, you idiot! Try something else!

 **Negative Dan:** ME?! I'm doing most of the work here, why don't YOU try something?!

 **Illusionary Spectra:** Grrrr... Subterra Ability, activate! **Dig Dog**!

(Gaia Dragonoid stops his vain attempt to break Drago's shield and gets ready to dig.)

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Not so fast, bucko! _(moves his tail to the side of Drago's shield and fires_ **Bolting Breaker** _)_

 **Gaia Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** _*Whine!*_

 **Sky Dragonoid [Sky & Gaia Dragonoid]:** _(stops attacking and gets distracted)_ GAIA!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Your turn. _(drops his shield and uses_ **Soldier Spur** _, knocking her on top of Gaia Dragonoid)_

 **Dan:** Lets finish this, Keith.

 **Keith:** Right behind you, Dan. At the same time...

 **Dan:** Or not at all!

 **Dan** and **Keith:** ABILITY, ACTIVATE!

 **Dan:** **BURNING GRENADE**!

 **Keith:** **WARFIRE**!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(forms a ball of Pyrus energy)_ Choke...

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(prepares an energy blast)_ On...

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]** and **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** THIS!

(Drago throws his grenade of energy while Helios fires his attack. **Burning Grenade** was absorbed by **WarfIre** , making a compressed ball of Pyrus/Darkus power. It landed by Sky & Gaia Dragonoid, making them look at each other and gulp... KABOOM!)

 _Sky & Gaia Dragonoid were defeated. Winner = Pyrus Commandix Dragonoid, Darkus Infinity Helios, Dan Kuso and Keith Clay._

"You have passed... the test" said Genesis Dragonoid. As he did, the cages holding everyone else disappeared. "You have now overcome the darkness within your heart, so I see no need to have these 2 around anymore" he continued. The dark alter-egos of Dan and Spectra began to fade away. "Don't think so is over, noobs'! We are you and you are us!" Said Illusionary Spectra, completely vanishing. "You can't get rid of us! We will always be there, always a part of you... forever..." said Negative Dan, completely vanishing. "True, darkness will always be there. The important thing is to be able to fight off your darkness when it appears" said Genesis Dragonoid.

"Finally that's over and done with!" Said Helios. "That was a good battle, the writer seems to be getting better at it" said Exedra. "I agree, the first Arc was dumb, the second was ok but this one was better" said Clayf. "The writer's not a mastermind. Sure he knows much about Bakugan, but he..." Apollonir was saying, but was cut off. "Ok boys, enough. The episode is almost over so can we please finish?" Asked Lars Lion. "Besides, he also needs to work on the sequel coming soon" said Oberus. "Can't wait for the sequel by the way, too bad this can't be made into a TV series" said Drago. "So uh, how do we get out of here?" Asked Dan. "Like this" said Genesis Dragonoid but instead of waving his hand or snapping his fingers: he reached unnaturally with his arms, pulled the bottom-right corner of the screen, pulled towards the top-left and completely changed the scene to the Doom Dimension!

"Really? You couldn't just open a gateway?" Asked Drago, annoyed of the 4th wall-breaking thing. "Come now Drago, where's the fun in that? Besides, I'm a man of my word" said Genesis Dragonoid and what that, he opened a Dimension Tunnel on the ground by himself. This tunnel was different however, it was purple instead of blue and their was no current. "This is all I can do for you, this will take you directly to the New Evil's prison. Good luck in there, Battle Brawlers" said Genesis Dragonoid. "Hang on, your not coming?" Asked Dan. "As much fun as that sounds, I'm needed elsewhere at the moment. But I will leave you this: I can sense many traps ahead and he will try many things to throw you off course, be cautious and alert. I have no doubt all of you before me can defeat him, happy trails to you and remember... I'll be watching you" said Genesis Dragonoid, winking and disappearing in a flash of light. "Sorry about that guys, what I miss?" Said Elfin, carrying a swirly-eyed Preyas. "In a nutshell, gramps' dad opened the New Evils door" said Amazon.

"Well this is it, everyone. We've been waiting for this moment since this creep first came around and messed with us, now its our turn to mess with him! This will definitely be our most toughest battle yet, but we've been through way worse than this. It's time to take back our freedom, take back our loses and show'em who's boss! The Battle Brawlers' live like a team, fight like a team, brawl like a team. We're different in many ways: we have different customs, we're worlds apart... but our hearts beat as one! We're brothers', sisters', friends' and family... all of us. So who wants to show this guy he can't mess with our homes, mess with our heads, our families or anyone else! We are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers', and we can fight when no-one else will! Said Dan. His friends cheered for his speech. "Ok, lets move out! Here we GGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dan continued, with Drago jumping down. Everyone else followed suit as the portal closed behind them... its time to end this!

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Reverse World Throwdown_**

"So... they finally did it, did they? And with the help of Genesis Dragonoid no less! No matter, even if they do find me in time, their's is overdue. With every brawl they fight, I grow stronger by the minute" said the New Evil, watching the Brawlers'. "I believe now is the time for our revenge on them, like you promised..." said a voice from behind the New Evil. "Of course, of course. You three have been much of help when I rescued you from those explosions" said the New Evil. Three forms' came into view, they were humanoid, but they're faces were blacked out from the dark corner they were in, though their eyes were visible. Three spheres accompanied them: a red, blue and green sphere. "Hehehehe, it's finally time to destroy those Brawlers'... for what they did to us!" said the blue sphere. "And for stopping the war... we were so close to winning!" said the green sphere. "Especially...[says coldly] _him_... who betrayed us" said another one of the humanoids.

Later, the Brawlers' made it to the bottom of the portal. The weird part was even though they entered going downwards, they exited right-side up. This place was dark like the Doom Dimension, but darker if that was possible. "This dark world is dark alright. Ability, activate! **Sprite Glow**!" Said Volt. Brontes responded by summoning 2 hula-hoops in his hands and threw them into the air, where they combined. They acted like an artificial sun, lighting up the area. "Thank you, thank you, Ladies and germs. Please hold your applause, [laugh becomes deeper] hahahahaha!" Said Brontes.

"Geez, don't do that! Ya sent chills up my spine!" Said Helios. "Um, that wasn't me" said Brontes. Then, the New Evil's voice came from every direction. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! So Brawlers', finally found how to get here without a link, did you? Well congratulations, now I have the pleasure of destroying you all... personally. I'll even give you my address, follow the dark-brick road now... and good luck, you'll need it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As his laughter subsided, a dark path of energy formed before them, leading to a portal in the distance. It wasn't going to be easy however, as Bakugan he created appeared, blocking our heroes path.

 **Battle Scene:**

"Well, time to rock out! Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Dragon Exploder**! **Pyrus Maximus**! **Flash Eclipse**! **Scorpion Blast**!" Said Dan. Drago (still as Commandix Dragonoid) attacked an Aquos Lockanoid, Razenoid attacked a Pyrus Moskeeto, Scorpio attacked a Subterra Mystic Chancer and Apollonir attacked a Darkus Breezak. "This way, guys! We've got a butt to kick" said Drago, leading the charge.

"Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Blue Stealth**! **Chatty Clatter**! **Canyon Snail**! **Aquos Power-Up**! **Water Refrain**! **Sludge Leap**! **Aquos Bomber**!" Said Marucho. Frosch powered up Marucho's team while Tripod Epsilon weakened their foes and Angelo prevented them from striking back right away. Preyas disappeared from a Haos Gyrazors **Scythe Swipe** , and attacked it while it was recharging. Elfin summoned miniatures of herself, screaming "No dragon, NO!" at a Subterra Olifus and Elfin herself knocking it out while it was holding its head. Radizen shot at 5 Akselas' (each Attribute except Aquos), but missed the Ventus one as it came charging at him. That's when Amazon blew it away, much to Radizen's annoyance.

"Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Gust of Wind Blow - Destruction Meteor Storm**! **Eight-span Crow**! **Ninjitsu Art - Fire of Courage**! **Turmoil Flame**!" Said Shun. Skyress attacked 3 Iriscas' (Haos, Pyrus, Ventus), Ingram teamed up with Shadow Wing and attacked a Subterra Sprayzer. Hylash made symbols with his hands and formed a ball of green fire, attacking a Darkus Mystic Chancer, but it blocked his attack with **Scramble Shield**. Oberus took this opportunity to fly around and attack the dice-thrower with a stream of green flames.

"Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Destroy Quasar**! **Dragon Strength**! **Nebulous Hammer**!" Said Spectra, putting his mask on. Helios attacked a Subterra Tripod Theta MK2, though it did put up a fight with **Stone Wall** , it wasn't enough. Metal Titanium Dragonoid was being chased by 2 Olifus' (Haos, Pyrus) and a Darkus Gyrazor, so it shot them down with 4 fireballs (1 for each Olifus and 2 for Gyrazor). Exedra struck 2 Myriad Hades' (Ventus, Aquos) with lightning, frying their circuits and rending them immobile.

"Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Core Knuckle**! **Great Exia**!" Said Jake. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Shinning Shield**! **Sagittarius Storm**!" Said Gunz. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Soul Ripper!** **Chaos Leap Sting**!" Said Alice. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Night Vizaler**! **Dawn Tentacle**!" Said Joe. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Power Granite**! **Volcanic Smoke**! **Clay Roller**!" Said Mira. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Shining Nightmare**! **Sub Dimension**! **Cima Booster**!" Said Volt. "Ability, activate! **Velocity Fang**!" Said Runo. "Ability, activate! **Taros Hammer**!" Said Julie. "Ability, activate! **Haos Force**!" Said Baron. Coredem kept punching any opponent in his way while Clayf struck his staff into the ground, creating a ripple that burst with a fire-like energy. Reptak covered Lars Lion while she shot 6 arrows into 6 Bakugan: 2 Myriad Hades' (Pyrus and Haos), 3 Sprayzers' (Aquos, Ventus, Darkus) and an Aquos Breezak. Hydranoid fired lasers at many New Evil-created targets, while Reaper sliced anyone that got too close to Hydranoid. Betadron unleashed his blast at a Pyrus Breezak, but used **Wing Rush** to nullify it and tired to retaliate with **Fury Slash**. Worton jumped in and swatted Breezak away. Wilda blinded a Subterra Lockanoid and an Aquos Olifus, so Roxtor can toss rocks at the Olifus and Baliton could roll over the Lockanoid. Brontes sliced up a Pyrus Gyrazor and Dynamo sent an Aquos Irisca into a dark warp hole, while Hexstar flatted a Darkus one. A Darkus Sprayzer slashed at Tigrerra, but she dodged using her superior speed and countered. This didn't defeat it though, so Gorem bashed its head, making it see stars. Nemus simply blasted an energy beam of light, knocking out a Haos Mystic Chancer.

Finally, the way was clear, the Battle Brawlers' made it to the portal. "This is it, buddy. Full speed ahead!" Said Dan. Drago stepped forward and was about to jump, but he and everyone else were caught off guard by a wall of fire that erupted out of nowhere. When it subsided, 3 Bakugan stood before them: A Pyrus Krakix, a Ventus Strikeflier and an Aquos Lythirus. "Are you kidding me?" Asked Dan. "Don't forget about us, Kuso" said a voice, as three figures appeared from behind their Bakugans' necks wearing back coats with hoods, covering everything but their eyes.

"Who are you clowns'? Asked Dan. "Just leave and get of the way" said Shun. "Come on, Kazami. Is that any way to talk to your old friends?" said the hooded figure on the Strikeflier. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about us? After all we been through?" Asked the hooded figure on the neck of the Lythirus. "We don't have time for a game of 20Q!" Shouted Dan. "Neither do we..." said the hooded figure on the Krakix, that's when the three of them threw their coats off into the air... revealing Gill, Airzel and Stoica! That wasn't the shocking part however, it was the fact that the three Gundalians' skins were burnt, with Gill being the worse. "WHOA, Gill?!" Said Dan. "Airzel?!" Said Shun. "Stoica?!" Said Marucho. "What happened to ya guys?" Asked Jake. "We don't have time for talking, its time for battling!" Said Stoica. "And this time, things WILL be different!" Said Airzel. "Be quiet, you morons'! The Brawlers' asked a question, and it deserves an answer" said Gill.

"If you must know, we were all betrayed by Barodius during the final stages of the war. But for me, it goes sooooo much farther back. When Barodius took me in as a child, I looked up to him and was more loyal than even his most trusted servants'. Because of my dedication, I was soon promoted to his number #2, or his second-in-command. But then, Kazarina researched Drago and discovered information about Drago's DNA. And when she forced Dharak to evolve, despite my concern, Barodius demoted me without a second thought! Even after all my years of loyalty and friendship, it meant nothing to him in the end! He was like the brother I never had, any good thoughts I had toward him were flushed down the drain... and to top it off, he attacked my ship while I was completely defenseless. Do you know how that feels? The oxygen escaping my lungs... being replaced by smoke; the stinging feeling of fire burning my skin; the walls of orange and red closing in on me as I drew my last breath; knowing its the end for me? Or so I thought..." said Gill.

 _Flashback: location - unknown_

 **Gill:** Ugh... huh?! I-I'm... alive? But... where is this place, WHAT is this place? Could this be the outer void? The spirit world? The final resting place?

 **?:** Ugh... master... Gill...

 **Gill:** _(looks behind him to see Airzel on the ground)_ AIRZEL! Are you alright?

 **Airzel:** I'm... fine... master. I tried... to save you.

 **Strikeflier:** We both did, but he... was too powerful.

 **Krakix:** Dharak... betrayed us.

(Suddenly, a flash of light came from above and...)

 **Stoica** and **Lythirus:** AHHHHHHHH!

(Stoica lands face-down on the ground, and a few seconds after he gets up, a Ball Form Lythirus hits him on the forehead dead-center.)

 **Stoica:** Ow! Watch where your going!

 **Lythirus:** _(sarcastically)_ Oh, I'm sorry! Forgive me for returning to Ball Form after being painfully blasted by an overpowered Darkus dragon!

 **Airzel:** _(to Stoica)_ YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! _(jumps on top of Stoica, trying to strangle him)_

 **Gill:** Both of you, knock it off! The last thing we need is you both fighting like 2 little girls over a barbie doll!

 **Airzel:** _(stands up, holding Stoica but the collar of his robes)_ But master Gill, he told Barodius about what you did!

 **Stoica:** I already told you, I don't know how he found out either.

 **?:** Because he couldn't keep his ears to himself...

 **Gill:** Who... who's there?

 **?:** Relax... I mean you no harm. Besides, if it wasn't for me, you'd all be dead.

(The voices form came into view... the New Evil!)

"Since that day, we've been grateful to him. Helping him in his quest to destroy you Brawlers', and he also revived Dharak and Barodius so we can take our revenge. When they didn't keep their end of their deal, he was about to take them back. But Dharak was able to escape somehow, joining you all in the process no less! Now where is he?" Said Gill. "Ok first off, we already know ya killed her in a jealous rage, Ma-" Dan was saying, but he was grabbed off Drago's shoulder by Razenoid before he could finish. "Shhhh! If they didn't know how I escaped, then maybe they don't know I mutated" whispered Razenoid. "So what?" whispered Dan. "I get it, they only want Dharak. Maybe we can fool them" whispered Drago. "What's the gossip for? Where's Dharak?!" Asked Airzel. At this time, Razenoid placed Dan back on Drago's shoulder. "Look around you idiots, do you see him?" Asked Dan, playing along with Razenoid's idea.

It seemed to work, the 3 vengeful Gundalians' were looking back and forth like clueless kids. "Look the New Evil, that's our name for him, has been lying left and right to everyone, including you" said Dan. "Yeah, he's been telling fibs to everyone" said Marucho. "The only thing that's true is he's a liar, using you to get what he wants" said Shun. "And believe us, now that we know what happened to you, we'd want to help find Raze... I mean Dharak. Buuuuuut, we gotta get past you so we can stop him. Hopefully we'll find Dharak too" said Jake. The Gundalians' looked confused, why would their new master lie like that? "... so be it" said Gill, having Krakix step aside, with the other 2 Bakugan and aliens copying this action. "Go, before we change our mind" Gill continued. "Guess you Brawlers' aren't so bad after all" said Airzel. "If you find Dharak, tell him how much we miss him, then drag him here!" Said Stoica. "Done and done, lets go guys" said Dan. They were all getting ready to move but then... "What a bunch of dummies! They have no idea Razenoid's really Dharak, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Amazon. "AMAZON!" Shouted the Brawlers' and their Bakugan. "Oh, was that out loud?" Asked Amazon, covering his mouth like hammy from _Over the Hedge_. "Remind me to kill that kid later" growled Razenoid to Drago. "Deal" said Drago.

Upon hearing this, the betrayed Gundalians' Bakugan immediately went back to their original positions. "So, who's the liar now?" Shouted Gill, as he and the other 2 were about to order an attack. "WAIT, WAIT! Can I have some last words' first?" Asked Razenoid. "You have ten seconds... _Dharak_ " said Gill, growling when he said Razenoid's true name. "Ok look, it wasn't all my fault! We were being controlled by the very same master you have! It's not just during our war, he's been doing this long before we even came into the picture, his power corrupted me and Mag Mel" said Razenoid, defensively. "Mag who?" Asked Airzel. "Long story short, me and Barodius tried to steal the power of the Sacred Orb, we mutated within it and I became this. My point is, he was controlling us, and we had almost no control over our actions. If I could go back and stop myself, I would, as would Barodius. I'm sorry we attacked you, so can you forgive us? At least, forgive but never forget" said Razenoid.

It was silent for a minute until Gil answered. "Apology... accepted" he said. "Phew, for a second, I thought you'd never think about it" said Razenoid. "However, that does not negate what you did to us!" Gill continued. "Whether your were in control or not, you and Barodius still had the intent to kill us" said Airzel. "It really doesn't matter, even I still listened, but you attacked us anyway" said Stoica. "In short..." said Gill. "WE DON"T CARE!" Yelled the 3 of them and with that: Krakix launched **Deadly Inferno** , Strikeflier blasted **Down Clatch** and Lythirus fired **Megalo Scannie** at the Brawlers'. " **Atlas Shield** , **Borehole Reflection** , **Generation Shield**!" Said Mira, Baron and Spectra respectively. Wilda blocked **Down Clatch** , Nemus deflected **Megalo Scannie** and Helios (who quickly combined with Metal Titanium Dragonoid) absorbed **Deadly Inferno**. "Dan, GO! We'll keep them busy" said Spectra. "But, Keith..." Dan was about to ask. "The portals closing, its now or never!" Said Spectra. "Grrrrrr... ok Brawlers', move out!" Said Dan, as the rest of them heading through the portal. "NO! Stop them!" Said Gill; as his and his comrades Bakugan started to turn around. Helios then fired a **Dragon Strength** fireball as it erupted into flames hitting the ground, blocking the Gundalian Bakugan from pursuing. It's now 4 Vestal Invaders vs 3 Gundalian Invaders.

To be continued...

* * *

You wanted this now you got it. 2 of the 3 famous alien races will go head-to-head, but which will rein victorious? The advanced Vestals, or the scaly Gundalians? Find out next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Gill:** The Bakugan...

 **Airzel:** Battle Brawlers...

 **Stoica:** In...

 **Volt:** **_The Vestal Invaders_**...

 **Mira: _Vs_**...

 **Spectra (Keith):** **_The Gundalian Invaders_**.

 **Baron:** This should get the viewers psyched for sure!

"Who do you think you are, you little rats! Do you not know that we are three of the mighty Twelve Orders? The most powerful Gundalians' in history?" Asked Gill, though it was more of a statement due to his tone of voice. "Well I am Spectra, the no.#1 Brawler on Planet Vestal" said Spectra. "My name is Volt, also one of the top 6 Vestal Brawlers" said Volt. "I'm Mira, sister of Spectra and tech of the Battle Brawlers" said Mira. "And I'm Baron, one of the Battle Brawlers Haos battlers" said Baron. "Whatever, your nothing compared to us" said Airzel, as he and his teammates were about to activate and Ability. "Gate Card, open! _**Scapegoat**_!" Said Volt, throwing a Gate Card that forced the Bakugan to return to Ball Form. "HEY! What's the big idea?" Said Stoica. "A true warrior always starts from the bottom and works his way up. Unless of course, your all to chicken to battle the old fashioned way" said Volt. "What did you say? Oh that's it!" said Stoica, losing his self-control, if he had any. "You fools have caused your own downfall" Said Gill.

 _Rival Battle: Alien Race vs Alien Race:_

 **Gill:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Show them your fiery rage, Pyrus Krakix!

 **Krakix:** RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _Krakix has entered battle, at 900 Gs._

 **Volt:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Make them disappear, Haos Alto Brontes!

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** OH YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _Alto Brontes has entered battle, at 600 Gs._

 **Gill:** Ability, activate! **Gaia Exclamation**!

 **Krakix:** _(begins to power up his attack)_ RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Volt:** Not so fast. Ability, activate! **Sprite Glow**!

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Does the way of the samurai include the way of the hula-hoop? HAHAHAHAHA! _(summons a single hoop and tosses it at Krakix, breaking his concentration before_ **Gaia Exclamation** _could activate)_

 _Krakix, -300 Gs._

 **Gill:** Grrrrr... lucky shot!

 **Volt:** Vestals don't need luck. Ability, activate! **Atmosphere**!

 **Krakix:** _(gets slashed by the multiple bladed spheres)_ RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA! Stupid... clown!

 **Gill:** Hang on, Krakix. They are no match for you! Ability, activate! **Samurai Shield**! _(creates a Battle Gear in his hand)_ Battle Gear, Boost!

 **Krakix:** _(glows in red and Brontes' attack stopped causing damage, then he does his signature pose when his Battle Gear is equipped, flinging the spheres off)_ RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Gill:** _(grins)_ Double Ability, activate! **Argon Stream +** Battle Gear Ability, **Vicer Oroch**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Krakix + Vicer = 2300 Gs, Alto Brontes = 600 Gs_

(Reaching with Vicer, Krakix pins Alto Brontes against a giant rock. With his opponent trapped, he charges **Argon Stream**.)

 **Volt:** BRONTES!

 **Baron:** Help is on the way! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's do this, Nemus!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** Right behind you, Baron!

 _Saint Nemus has entered battle, at 600 Gs._

 **Baron:** Double Ability, activate! **Bakugan Multiplier + Haos Force**!

(Nemus clones himself multiple times, surrounding Krakix. They all attacked him at the same time with a beam of light. Vicer loosened its grip on Brontes.)

 _Krakix, -300 Gs. Saint Nemus, +600 Gs._

 **Gill:** Grrrrr... _(turns to his teammates)_ why are you both just standing there? HELP ME!

 **Stoica:** Don't have to tell me twice... Bakugan, Brawl! Lythirus, stand!

 **Airzel:** Bakugan, Brawl! Strikeflier, stand!

 **Lythirus:** HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S PLAYTIME!

 **Strikeflier:** No way we're gonna lose!

 **Stoica:** Ability, activate! **Eel Weakness**!

 **Lythirus:** Hehehe, fun's over for you. _(eyes glow with Nemus in them)_

 _Saint Nemus'_ **Bakugan Multiplier** _, nullified. Saint Nemus' abilities, disabled. Current Power Levels:_

 _Krakix + Vicer = 2300 Gs, Lythirus = 900 Gs, Strikeflier = 900 Gs, Alto Brontes = 600 Gs, Saint Nemus = 900 Gs_

(Now with only one target, Krakix turns and uses one arm to fire an **Argon Stream** with Pyrus energy, knocking Nemus back. Krakix turns back to Brontes'... but he's gone!)

 **Gill:** What, where did he go?

 **Volt:** It's stealth mode, you can't fight what you can't see.

 **Krakix:** _(gets hit in different places_ _by an unseen force)_ RAA! RAA! RRRRAAAA!

 **Airzel:** Two can play at that game. Ability, activate! **Tidal Foehn**!

 **Strikeflier:** You can't see or fight the wind either!

(All Bakugan braced themselves for the incoming wind. Brontes' tried to as well, but it broke his concentration and his stealth mode deactivated.)

 **Airzel:** _(creates a Battle Gear in his hand)_ Battle Gear, Boost! Battle Gear Ability, activate! **Battle Turbine Rain**!

(With some difficulty, Nemus manages to deflect the attack with **Borehole Reflection** , Brontes however is a different story.)

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Ow, oh, oh, ow, ow, ow! _(returns to ball form)_

 **Baron:** Ability, activate! **Divine Light**!

 **Volt:** Thanks Baron, you Brawlers' aren't so bad after all.

 **Baron:** We all fight as a team, no-one gets left behind.

 **Volt:** Bakugan, Brawl! Haos Alto Brontes and Bakugan Trap, Drone Spider! Combine!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Let's do our own combination! Helios, Metal Titanium Dragonoid! _(throws like he did in Bakugan: New Vestroia)_ Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Mira:** Bakugan, Brawl! Magma Wilda, stand!

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** OOOOH YEEEEEAAAAAAH!

 **Stoica:** WAIT UP! I want in on this action... _(creates a Battle Gear in his hand)_ Battle Gear, Boost!

 **Gill:** Too bad for all of you, this is what I wanted. Gate Card, open! **_Forcement Enemy_**!

 **Volt:** Too bad for you, it won't help. Brontes... **Black Gates**!

 **Brontes [Alto Dynamo Brontes]:** Ding dong... _(pulls out a white scythe out of nowhere above his head)_ THE REAPER'S HERE! _(smashes the Gate Card)_

 **Gill:** NOOOOOOO!

 **Stoica:** We don't need it anyway! Battle Gear Ability, activate! **Razoid Charybdis**!

 **Mira:** Ability, activate! **Atlas Shield**!

 **Spectra:** Ability, activate! **Titanium Strength**!

 **Baron:** Ability, activate! **Pyramid Shield**!

(Wilda smashes the ground, making a wall of stone pop out. Though this weakened the Battle Gears attack, it wasn't enough to stop it, so it still broke through. This gave Nemus and Helios plenty of time to combine their shields', canceling the attack successfully.)

 **Stoica:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Now for our counterattack! Ability, activate! **Titanium Torrent**!

 **Volt:** Ability, activate! **Atmosphere**!

 **Mira:** Ability, activate! **Hyper Earth Ball**!

 **Baron:** Ability, activate! **Saint Sky High**!

(Nemus powered up his team while the rest of them launched their attacks.)

 **Gill:** Ability, activate! **Deadly Nebulous**!

 **Krakix:** RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA! _(tosses his giant star at_ **Hyper Earth Ball** _)_

 **Airzel:** Ability, activate! **Skill Capture**!

 **Strikeflier:** _(both of his hands transform into Brontes' hands, as well as summoning balded spheres to counter Brontes' attack)_ Get a taste of your our medicine!

 **Stoica:** Ability, activate! **Megalo Theria**!

 **Lythirus:** Hehehe, hahaha! _(launches 2 blasts of water at_ **Titanium Torrent** _from his claws)_

(The counterattack with **Saint Sky High** was successful. **Deadly Nebulous** was burned up by **Hyper Earth Ball** and it crashed into Krakix, the copied **Atmosphere** wasn't strong enough to stop the original one and it cut Strikeflier, **Megalo Theria** was dried up by **Titanium Torrent** and it engulfed Lythirus.)

 **Strikeflier:** GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Airzel.. I'm sorry!

 **Airzel:** Strikeflier, NO!

 **Lythirus:** AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Too hot, TOO HHOOOOOOOOTT!

 **Stoica:** Lythirus, hang on!

 **Krakix:** RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Gill:** KRAKIX!

 **Krakix:** RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA! Master... I've... failed you...

 _Krakix, Strikeflier and Lythirus were defeated._

After the battle, the remaining Battle Brawlers' looked to the direction of the portal, its was a quarter away from closing! "Lets go, hurry!" Said Spectra, as they went toward the closing portal. "Oh no, you don't!" Said Gill; as he, Airzel and Stoica combine their lightning powers' to trap the Brawlers' Bakugan. As well as cause them and their battlers pain. "Your not going anywhere! If we can't leave this place, THEN NEITHER WILL YOU!" Said Gill. "ARGH! CARVELT! NOW!" Shouted Volt, as Hexstar appeared out of nowhere on conclusion-course with the Gundalians'. The electricity-wielding aliens' jumped out of the way, breaking their focus and the electricity fizzled out. "GO! I'll hold them off!" Volt shouted to the Brawlers'. Of course, they refused to leave him behind. "Gate Card, open! **_Magnet Force_**!" Volt continued, throwing a Gate Card through the portal. This forced the Brawlers' Bakugan, still in Bakugan Form, to the Gate Card, as well as through the portal regardless. "Goodbye Battle Brawlers', and good luck..." said Volt, as the portal closed.

To be continued...

 **Spectra:** Well, that went well.

 **Mira:** I feel bad for Volt though, he sacrificed himself to keep us going.

 **Marucho:** He did the honorable thing, that's how he always was.

 **Dan:** Yeah, poor dude. But we can't quit now, thanks to him, we're all one step closer to finding the New Evil and stopping him for good!

 **Joe:** Wait a minute, how are we in Bakugan Interspace?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** This is the Dark World version, but whats with the white blobs?

 **Betadron:** Uh... are they supposed to be expanding like that?

 **Preyas:** Oh man, RUN!

* * *

So in the end, neither REALLY won, did they? True that the Gundalians lost the battle... but the Vestals lost a friend as a price for victory. See ya in the next episode! Be sure to tell other Bakugan fans looking for a good story.


	14. Chapter 14

This episode I enjoyed writing. I bring another character back AND give a backstory about her death from both the English and Japanese anime. Tell me what ya think about it.

* * *

 **Worton:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...

 **Betadron:** **_Halfway There_**

Exiting the portal, the Brawlers' that went through it first found themselves in the Dark Reverse World version of Bakugan Interspace. But there was white spots, big and small, all over the place, as if it was erased by a pencil eraser. "Whoa, wonder whats going on here?" Asked Dan. "Perhaps since Bakugan Interspace is no more, this side is erasing as well" said Drago. As he said that: Spectra, Mira, Baron and their Bakugan appeared from the portal. "Mira!" Said the girls, giving each other a group hug. "We're fine too, thanks for asking" said Baron. "Uh, where's Volt at?" Asked Dan; but the look in Mira's, Spectra's and Baron's faces was enough of an answer.

"Poor guy, he was a pretty good battler too" said Betadron. After a moment of respect silence, the Brawlers' began the search for the next portal. There wasn't many places to look, as half of the place was almost inaccessible. While they continued searching, some of the blobs grew bigger, or some just started to appear. Either way, it was clear they were running out of time. "I believe this is a waste of time" said Clayf. "Agreed, we've been in every corner of this world and no portal" said Oberus. "I thought he was giving us his address, so where's the dark-brick road?" Asked Exedra. "Good point, there hasn't been a trail anywhere" said Frosch. "This must be one of his tricks, but there's got to be a way out" said Apollonir. "We're all opened up to suggestions' here" said Gunz. Everyone started a conversation about what to do, except Marucho and Preyas.

While Preyas itched himself on his right shoulder, he realized it was the one Marucho was on seconds before. Looking around, he noticed his brawler sitting on a bench nearby. "Hey little buddy, have any idea what we should do?" Asked Preyas sitting next to the bench (which is the size of an insect in a Bakugan's eyes), but Marucho didn't answer. He was staring at something in the distance. Preyas looked in the same direction, and saw an access-point, but it wasn't the newer kind. It looked exactly like the access-point when Interspace was first created (Bakugan: New Vestroia/Gundalian Invaders), only difference being that because they were in the Dark Reverse World, it was darker in color. Marucho got up and touched it, rubbing it like a pet. "I still can't believe... its all gone, just like {snaps fingers} that" said Marucho. Preyas sighed, not knowing how to respond to his brawler not because he wasn't an expert at technology; which he definitely isn't; but because there was nothing TOO say... it was horrible. Deleting it himself was one thing, but his life's work getting ripped from his grasp by someone else was another story.

Still rubbing it, a thought clicked into Marucho's head. _*Hang on! According to Dan, this place is the flip side of Bakugan Interspace. Maybe ...*_ Marucho thought, as he got to work on the access-point. Preyas looked puzzled watching Marucho work on a piece of equipment that probably wasn't going to do any good, but then thought that Marucho was starting to go crazy, so he ran back to the group. "GUYS! MARUCHO'S HAVING ANOTHER _INTERSPACE IS GONE_ EPISODE!" Preyas shouted. The Brawlers' dropped their group chat and headed toward Marucho, who was working on the access-point. "Marucho! What are doing, man?!" Asked Dan. "Interspace is gone, this is not Interspace" said Joe, but Marucho kept working. Jake and Dan jumped off their Bakugan to get to Marucho, but just as they were 10 steps away, Marucho pressed a button in a hatch, closed it... and the access-point roared to life! Slowly but surely, a portal began to open. "Ha ha, I did it!" Said Marucho. "Ya sure did, buddy!" Said Dan, giving Marucho a noogie. "Way to go, little Maruch" said Jake, patting Marucho on the back.

BOOM!

An explosion caused the three Brawlers' to get knocked off the access-point, and of course closing the portal. Looking in the direction of the blast: the Brawlers' see a female who had long, blonde hair straight down; she looked to be in her thirties and she wore long robes. "Kazarina!" Said the Brawlers' who knew about her. "Ability, activate! **Orb of Demise**!" Said the female, now known as Kazarina. She had a Haos Akesla behind her launch an orb of light from the center of its "face". It was about to hit the group, but Razenoid caught it in his hands and tossed it back to the sender. "What was that for?" Asked Jake. "For tackling me like a football dummy! Didn't your mother teach you to never to strike a woman? And besides, I have my orders from my master to stop you" Said Kazarina. "So much for being Barodius' queen, huh?" Asked Razenoid. "What do you know, vermin?" Said Kazarina, unaware she was speaking to her crushes Bakugan. "I know plenty, your feelings were strong for him. In fact, he liked you back" said Razenoid. "You know nothing about me!" Said Kazarina. "What about Lumagrowl? I thought he liked my name... Phantom Dharak" said Razenoid, referring to when he first evolved. This shocked Kazarina, as she had no idea who this was until now.

Akesla got up and used **Long Range - Energy Sap** to wrap up Razenoid and started draining his power. Before the Brawlers' could react, Akesla somehow cloned itself into the same amount of the Brawlers' Bakugan (33. Its 34 Bakugan in total, but Helios is still Mutant Helios), and used the energy sapping ability again on all of them. "Akesla, stand down" said Kazarina. At first, Akesla screeched at its brawler, but with Kazarina giving it a look that said: "stand down, or else", it got the message so it stopped using its energy sap ability and the clones faded away. "Now use **Absorption Release** " Kazarina continued. Once again, Akesla screeched in protest, but quickly gave into its brawlers command. It fired beams similar to **Long Range - Energy Sap** , but these beams instead gave the energy back to the Bakugan, 9 at a time. Kazarina walked forward and bowed. "Forgive me Dharak, I did not know it was you. But why are you with the Battle Brawlers', and what happened to you?" Asked Kazarina. It took 3 minutes to explain to her what happened. First of course, telling her his new name - Draco Razenoid; then telling her what happened after he and Barodius learned of her death, which she blushed at now knowing how he felt about her demise at Gill's hand; and finally telling her how he and Barodius mutated, and after being betrayed by her master is why he joined the Battle Brawlers'.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in, but if Barodius mutated too, where is he?" Asked Kazarina, but the look on Razenoid's face told it all. "He's... gone..." he said, sadly. Kazarina shared his pain, knowing she'll never get to tell him her true feelings. "Well, my master promised me if I slowed you all down, I'd be able to take revenge on that imbecile Gill and to see Barodius again. But now I see that's out of the question" said Kazarina. "And we just faced this Gill person a while before, your not gonna be able to get back there" said Mira. "So he lied, not surprise there" said Radizen. "Indeed, then I have no use for... " Kazarina was saying, but just as she was about to say the New Evils real name, her eyes glowed as if she was hypnotizing someone. She then grabbed her head with both hands, her nails digging into her skull. "ARRRRGGGGHHH!" She screamed. "Hey, whats wrong?" Asked Dan. "MY HEAD... FEELS LIKE... ITS BEING... TORN IN HALF!" Kazarina screamed in pain. After six seconds however, the pain stopped. "What... what happened? I can't... remember... his name" she said. "Try thinking back to what you do remember, sometimes saying it out loud can jog your memory" said Marucho. "That's how he used to study... every... night!" Said Preyas. Kazarina tried the young Brawlers' idea.

 _Flashback: location - Gundalia_

( **AN:** In this flashback, I do not claim ownership over the lines that are straight from the show. Also, this is told in Kazarina's point of view.)

(The memory begins from _Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Episode 37 - Broken Spell_ , just as Kazarina's lightsaber-like weapon was flung away by Nurzak. She jumps down to go and retrieve her weapon only to see Gill emerge from the shadows of a tunnel with her deactivated weapon in his hand.)

 **Kazarina:** What are you doing here? Well, Gill? _(Gill does not answer her question)_ Why didn't you go to Neathia with the others', Gill?

 **Gill:** I'll be on my way shortly, but first there's something that you and I need to sort out. _(begins to walk toward Kazarina)_

 **Kazarina:** Oh really? The faster you learn to keep quiet and do as your told, the better off we'll all be, or is that too hard for you to understand, you imbecile!

(Now Gill stops in front of Kazarina, and she reaches for her weapon.)

 **Gill:** You need... to watch you mouth! _(activates the saber and slashes Kazarina, breaking her metal headband holding her hair in the process)_ Words' have consequences, Kazarina! _(he walks away)_

 **Kazarina (English Anime):** _(falls on her back)_ You get... back here... now Gill... _(draws her last breath, and dies)_

 **OR**

 **Kazarina (Japanese Anime, translated to English):** _(falls on her back)_ Emperor... Baro... dius... _(draws her last breath, and dies)_

 **Nurzak:** _(appears a minute after the fact)_ Kazarina! There is no use in hiding, come out and face me!

 **Kazarina:** _(Upon hearing her name, Kazarina gets up)_ Ugh, fine you old fool! _(attempts to attack him, but her hand and saber go through him as if he was a ghost)_ Wha... what? B-but how is... this possible? Am I...? _(gets her answer by Nurzak walking right through her, like she wasn't there)_

 **Nurzak:** _(notices Kazarina's body)_ Hmm? What have we here? _(kneels down to Kazarina's body)_ Kazarina? _(feels for a pulse in her neck, but there's none. He picks up her body and walks out)_

 **Kazarina (Spirit):** No.. this can't be! _(follows Nurzak out)_

 **Lumagrowl:** GRRRR! GRRR! GRRRRRRRRR! _(glows in yellow aura)_ **BARIAS GEAR - DELTA LION**! _(prepares the Battle Gear Ability, but just when he's about to attack, he sees Nurzak with Kazarina's body)_ WHAT?!

 **Aranaut:** **Battle Crusher Extreme - Omni Directional Automatic Defense System**! Lets go! _(activates his defense system ability, takes out the Lumagrowl clones, and damages the real one)_

 **Kazarina (Spirit):** LUMAGROWL!

 **Mason:** Nice one Aranaut, you won.

 **Avior:** _(notices Nurzak with Kazarina's body)_ Hold up a sec Mason, look over there!

 **Fabia:** _(notices Nurzak with Kazarina's body)_ What happened to... Kazarina?

 **Kazarina (Spirit):** _(still in denial about being dead)_ I'm right here, you fools'! Are you all blind?

 **Lumagrowl:** _(looks at his brawlers limp body)_ Mistress Kazarina!

 **Nurzak:** I found her like this, unfortunately it was too late to help her.

 **Fabia:** But, who would do this?

 **Nurzak:** I don't know for sure, but I do have my suspicions.

 **Kazarina (Spirit):** It was Gill, you old buffoon! Why won't you all listen to me?! _(doesn't get an answer, and starts to come to terms with what happened to her)_ Someone... please... answer me...

 **Lumagrowl:** It doesn't matter who it was, Mistress Kazarina is gone, and there's nothing I can do to bring her back! It was her fate, just as it was my fate to lose to you Aranaut.

 **Kazarina (Spirit):** Lumagrowl, NO! _(hugs Lumagrowl's left foreleg, crying)_ It's my fault! If only I listened to you, had been more patient and let you battle Aranaut your own way, you would have won and maybe... I'd still be alive.

 **Aranaut:** Thank you. That is very noble of you to say Lumagrowl, but I can't help but wonder if I deserve the victory. Had you not been distracted by seeing Nurzak carrying Kazarina, I might not have had enough time to engage my defense system.

 **Lumagrowl:** That too, was part of my fate. _(picks up Kazarina's body by his mouth, gently places her on his back, and walks away)_

 **Kazarina (Spirit):** Lumagrowl, wait! _(runs after him, but then a black hole opens beneath her feet, and she falls through)_ LUMAGROOOOOOOOOOWL!

 **Lumagrowl:** Hmm? _(looks behind him, as if he heard his name, but then continues to walk off)_

(After what seemed like hours', Kazarina is shown in an unfamiliar place.)

 **?:** Wake up, wicked witch of the west... wake up.

 **Kazarina:** _(gets up from a laying down position)_ Ugh, where... am I?

 **?:** You are on... the other side...

 **Kazarina:** _(gets scared)_ W-Whose there?

 **?:** Relax... I mean you no harm... _(comes into view from the darkness)_

 **Kazarina:** AAAAAHHH! _(falls on her bottom, and scrambles backward)_ Who.. who are you? What are you? How do you know me?!

 **?:** _(a face comes in front of Kazarina... the New Evil!)_ WHO I am... is not your concern. WHAT I am... is your new emperor. And I know ALL about you, Kazarina. DNA researcher... Bakugan experimenter... Barodius' lover...

 **Kazarina:** _(stunned)_ H-how... do you... know this?

 **New Evil:** I've been watching you for quite some time. I'm not here to punish you, I'm here to help you... return to the world of the living.

 **Kazarina:** What do... you mean? My headband was just shattered, how does one die from that?!

 **New Evil:** He cut deep into your skull, killing you quickly and easily. But I can restore you... to your living, physical form... reunite you with your puppy-dog, and true love... and take revenge on that coward, Gill. All I ask... is your corporation.

 **Kazarina:** With what?

 **New Evil:** Like you Gundalians', I too have made enemies with the Battle Brawlers'. I need their power, by any means necessary. For I also want to rule, and with your race and my powers', we'd be... INVINCIBLE! We'll conquer all planets', rule all living beings with an iron fist, and destroy anyone who would dare oppose us! And I'll give you all the credit... just think! When Barodius finds out you were responsible for bringing Neathia and the Brawlers' to their knees, think of how he'll reward you... how he'll worship you... how he'll adore you...

 **Kazarina:** _(what the New Evil said played in her mind like an old movie, it was everything she ever wanted!)_ Hmm, I like your style... master.

 **New Evil:** I'm glad you see things my way.

 **Kazarina:** Of course, sire. _(bows)_ I will do EVERYTHING in my power to assist you.

 **New Evil:** Perfect! This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

 **Kazarina:** I have one small request, sire.

 **New Evil:** And what would that be, my dear servant?

 **Kazarina:** Before we start, I'd like to know WHO exactly I'm working for, if you don't mind.

 **New Evil:** Hmm... fine, you've earned that much. My name is...

(The memory ends abruptly.)

Kazarina replayed and repeated the above flashback several times in her head, but every time she got to the point where the New Evil tells her his name, it seems to have been blocked out somehow. "I... I can't remember" said Kazarina. "For the 3rd time in the series, convenient" said Scorpio. "Don't break the wall, that was only for the special episode" whispered Hylash. "My bad" said Scorpio. "I mean, I can remember meeting him, and him about to tell me, but its like his name was mentally crossed out" Kazarina continued, seemingly ignoring the 2 traps'. "How dare you..." said a voice that came from everywhere. " _*Ribbet, ribbet_ _*_ (Translation: _Crap, you pissed the author off!_ )" said Epsilon. "Kokokokokoko! (Translation: _Shhhh! Stop doing that!_ )" said Roxtor. "Can you both cut it out? THIS is what I'm talking about, you both blab waaaaaaay too much" said Radizen. Roxtor and Epsilon's facial expression was the longest plain face you can think off (-.-).

"After all I've done to help you, you betray my trust by almost spilling the beans that weren't yours to spill? Your usefulness has worn thin, just like my patience with you. I see no reason to keep this world in tact any longer, so say goodnight... forever" said the New Evil and with that, everyone felt a ripple in the dimension. Think back to when Dan felt a ripple in New Vestroia, now imagine someone squeezing your wrist so tight that the blood stopped flowing, then he/she released his/her grip causing the blood to flow. That's basically what happened in this Reverse World, the white blobs that were erasing this version of Interspace expanded and stretched. If that wasn't bad enough, the New Evil summoned some Bakugan (Breezaks', Iriscas', Gyrazors' and Sprayzers') to attack. "Akesla quick, retreat!" Said Kazarina. As her Bakugan returned to Ball Form, instead of her catching it, Akesla went into some sort of clear-white container with a glowing middle strip that Kazarina pulled out. She placed the object back in her robes, headed up to the access-point and opened the hatch Marucho opened moments ago.

"Hmm, inferior human technology, I can make this work easily" Kazarina boasted about to tinker with the wires and buttons. "WAIT! Not that, it'll deactivate the whole thing" said Marucho, placing his hand on hers to stop her. "Don't you touch me with those... those white, squishy sausages you call hands Brawler" said Kazarina, retracting her hand away. "I invented this, I know how it works" argued Marucho. "Who's the scientist here? YOU, you little Indian?" Kazarina argued back. While this was happening, the Iriscas' attacked with laser beams. A shield blocked them just in time, it was Betadron with his **Dark Stream** shield. "Can you science geeks stop arguing? Just shut it down, reconnect the wires, reset the breaker and turn it on!" Said Betadron, surprising everyone again with his knowledge of technology. "What? Joe's computer cooties rubbed off on me, I know this stuff" he continued.

With the help of the other Brawlers' Bakugan, the shield became a barrier, protecting the access-point from all sides. Fast and heavy hitters, such as Helios and Worton, defeated some of the evil Bakugan, but it was a endless supply as they kept appearing out of nowhere. Finally, the access-point was up and running again, but was also closing rapidly due to the damage caused to it before. There wasn't much of the dark Bakugan Interspace left, only a 360 degree radius of 3.4 football fields remained, the rest was a vast white space. "All right, lets go!" Said Marucho, as Bakugan that added to the shield dropped their power and any attacking Bakugan retreated into the portal. Any brawler, human and alien, also went through.

The only ones left were Drago, Dan, Joe (who climbed on Drago sometime before) and the 2 Nonets'. "Betadron, Worton! Come on" said Joe."We're out of here" said Dan. Betadron looked back at them, still holding the shield up. "Sorry, but someone has to stay behind and keep this thing running" he said. "HYAH! Betadron is right once again, we'll keep them off you" said Worton, who stopped attacking for a second and returned back to combat with a **Deadly Tentacle** / **Hyper Agility** combo. "But guys, your my partners', I can't just leave you here" said Joe, his emotions flaring up. "This is the way it has to be, kid. You can't talk us out of it" said Betadron. "But Betadron, Worton..." said Drago, but he was cut off. "I already told you, NO BUTS! I gave my life once to help you avenge my brothers' and save the world, and I'll gladly do it again. Besides, if this freak is responsible for all that happened to you, then as far as I'm concerned, he manipulated us as well. Just be sure to beat him, just like you did Mechtavius Destroyer, and only you got the power to do that Drago" said Betadron. "We'll never forgot you, guys'! We'll keep your memory alive" said Dan. Joe was about to say something, but he burst into tears.

"Hey kid... it was fun while it lasted" said Betadron to Joe. "Agreed, you were our best partner we ever had" said Worton. "What am I, chop liver?" Asked Gunz, sticking his head out from the portal. "Settle down, Gunz" said Reptak, gently pulling his battler back. That's when Helios' head appeared next "Come on! We gotta go!" He said. Drago was about to leave when Betadron called his name. "Drago.. I think I finally understand... why I was imprisoned so long ago" he said. "Why were you guys anyway?" Asked Drago. "Uh, I rather not talk about it. The point is it wasn't just because of our deeds... {smiles at Drago} but because I wouldn't get my butt kicked by you" said Betadron. "{chuckles} Good luck, my friends" said Drago, exiting the area with the portal closing.

"My, my... the mighty Darkus Betadron has a pure heart" said Worton. "Aw shut up, ya old sack of bones. Besides, if we're going down, we might as well go out with a BANG!" Said Betadron, dropping the shield and glowing with Darkus aura. "I guess I'm not the only psychic after all!" Said Worton, glowing in Ventus aura. Betadron attacked as many Bakugan as possible with **Night Phalanx** and **Mist Burn** , while Worton created a tornado with **Hyper Agility** and used **Air Cutter** to slash any Bakugan sucked inside.

They took all of the Bakugan down, and the last thing they both saw was each others face as they braced for the end... they finally felt free, and at peace.

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry to any Nonet fans, but they had to go. Leave a review and share your thoughts, questions, comments.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kazarina:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**The Final Test, Part 1**_

The next flip-sided world they went to was Earth in Bayview, at least this time their loved ones aren't in danger of being trapped here. "This is the final area before my masters location" said Kazarina, taking out the container from before and opening it, releasing her Bakugan. "Why did you put your Bakugan in a cookie jar again?" Asked Dan. "Its a portable inhibitor, you imbecile. Just in case my master got control of Aksela, he'd be useless in Ball Form. The same technology that kept Drago in Ball Form while you were in the guestroom" said Kazarina. "Guestroom? That's what you call a jail cell?" Asked Drago, sarcastically. He and Aksela, who returned to Bakugan Form upon release, got in each others faces until Apollonir cut in. "Alright kids, knock it off. {points} Save it for the playground" he said, pointing to a large group of the New Evils Bakugan.

As the Brawlers' fought them, 4 forms appeared in the distance. One appeared to be a bird, another looked nothing more than a human female, the third looked like a knight and the last looked like a Dragonoid with odd-looking wings. "The Battle Brawlers' have returned" said the human female. "Some of them are new faces, which means new challenges" said the knight. "I don't care what they throw at me, I'll bounce their attacks' back like light hitting a mirror!" said the Dragonoid. "Calm down, you battle-happy idiot! Our orders are NOT to engage until further notice" said the bird. As he said that, another form appeared behind the small group, but only its right foot was shown onscreen.

"Ah master, I was just telling..." the bird was about to say, but he was cut off immediately. "Silence!" said the form, now known to be their master. "Sorry master, I..." the bird continued, but was once again cut off. "Do you know what silence means? It means, SHUT UP!" Said the New Evil, making the bird _shut his beak_ in a sense. "So we can assume its time to strike?" Asked the knight. "Negative, you four are my only remaining soldiers', so there's been a change of plans" said the New Evil. "What are your orders then, master?" Asked the human. "There's only this room left before they make to mine, so instead of you attacking at once, I'm going to split them up, buying me some time... and hopefully you'll be successful" said the New Evil. "We will not let them pass, sire. And even they do, you'll have all the time in the world" said the Dragonoid. "That's why I've always liked you all, your so loyal to the fullest extent of the word. I can't say that for the rest" said the New Evil.

"What happened to those aliens? Did they turn on you?" Asked the female. "If they did, we'll teach them a lesson" said the bird, cracking his knuckles. "Only one did, and she's down there" said the New Evil. "That witch? I knew we couldn't trust her, blondes are better trusted in the bedroom" said the Dragonoid. "Ugh, boys..." said the human female, sweat-dropping. "I'm with you on that" said the knight, also sweat-dropping. "ENOUGH! Here's the plan: I'm sending you off to distant corners of this world with **_Audience Enhancer_** s waiting for you. Small groups' of the Brawlers' will be sent to each of you, that are opposites to your Attributes. Defeat them if you can, but mostly hold them off" said the New Evil. "Aw man, I wanted to fight Drago!" Complained the Dragonoid. "Hold on master, I don't mean to interrupt but {bows} if I may?" Asked the knight. "Go on" said the New Evil. "We have only four Attributes' here, what about the other two?" the knight continued. "That's actually a good question, what about those Attributed Brawlers?" the human agreed. "Not to worry, I have plans' for them as well. For now, get going!" Said the New Evil, raising his hand and opening 2 portals'. The knight and the Dragonoid went to the left portal while the female human and the bird went to the right one. "Hmhmhmhm... the final battle... is on the horizon" said the New Evil, vanishing.

The Brawlers' beaten the New Evils Bakugan really easily, with Amazon doing a victory dance that included fist-pumping outward and upward. Think of how Spongebob fist-pumped just before cracking his fingers in _No Weenies Allowed_. "Ha, ha, ha, hyah! Bang, zoom, thud, boom! Too easy" he said. "Calm down, kid. Save your energy for once" said Preyas, poking his student on the head. "Well Brawlers', it seems our time together is coming to a close. So I've decided that's enough games from me" said the New Evil's voice. "Finally you creep, now come out and fight!" Said Dan. "Oh of course, the problem is... I'm still stuck. Your going to have to come to me, so lets play a quick game of _Lets Make a Deal_. Great show you mortals came up with by the way" said the New Evil, as 3 portals opened up. "Now unlike Mister Monty, all three of my doors lead to the grand prize. It's just the matter of which you choose..." he continued, his voice fading away.

"Hahahaha, its like he wants to get beaten. I'm going for the middle one" said Amazon, confidentially. But that confidence faded as Amazon attempted to go, but a surge of electricity went all through his body, as if he was rejected somehow. "Ow, hey my skin is delicate" he complained. "Out of the way, Big Mouth Billy" said Helios as he tried, but he was also rejected. "Grrrrrrrrr... {breaks away due to the pain} GAH! Nrgh, I can't do it" he said. "I thought robots' liked electricity" said Amazon, unaware Helios is a cyborg. "If I hear one more word outta him, I'm having sushi tomorrow " said Helios. "Let me try" said Coredem, using **Core Knuckle** to protect his hand just in case. But when he punched the portal...

"Huh? Nothing happened" he said, surprised. "I wonder why" said Marucho. "Maybe cause he used an Ability, try your other hand" suggested Frosch. Coredem did, and even his unprotected fist wasn't affected. "Ok, what the heck's going on?" Asked Dan. " I have an idea... {walks toward the portals'} **Satellite Scan**!" Said Scorpio, opening his flaps. Nothing seemed to happen but after a few seconds, Scorpio closed the flaps and turned back to the group. "It has a Attributive block of some sort, the one Coredem tried blocks non-Subterra and non-Pyrus Bakugan" he said. "Really?" Asked Drago, trying this out. He was hesitant at first, but he slowly moved his hand into the portal with his eyes closed, expecting a shock. "You did it, Drago-buddy" said Dan. Drago opened his eyes and sure enough, his hand was through. Drago turned back to Scorpio. "How did you know?" he asked his partner Trap. "Remember when I said I can sense Gate Cards'?" Scorpio asked. "Yeah, why?" Asked Drago. "Weeeeeeellll... I lied" Scorpio said, causing everyone to fall down anime-style.

"It was **Satellite Scan** , it lets me sense Gate Card effects, and apparently this too" Scorpio continued. "So what Attributes' work and which don't?" Asked Reptak. "As you know the middle one is Pyrus/Subterra, the 1st one is Ventus/Darkus and the last one is Aquos/Haos" said Scorpio. "This has to be a trap" said Lars Lion. "Agreed, or at least a diversion" said Exedra. "It appears he's running out of options, so he tries the old separation technique" said Clayf. "Whatever the case is, it's a trap we'll have to trigger on order to move on, seeing only the correct Attributes' work" said Apollonir. The Brawlers' wished each other good luck and headed into the respective portals. All Ventus and Darkus Bakugan/Brawlers went into the first portal, all Pyrus and Subterra Bakugan/Brawlers' went into the second, and the Aquos and Haos Bakugan/Brawlers' went into the last.. for their final obstacles before the New Evil.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Dragonoid-Like Bakugan:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...

 **Knight-Like Bakugan: _The Final Test, Part 2_**

"UGH! This is so stupid! I wanted to fight Drago, not those incoming noobs" said the Dragonoid. "Calm down, Druman. We were revived to protect him, not rob him of his destiny" said the knight. "Come on, Centorrior. How are you not upset by this? I won't be able to use **Pyrus Reflector** on them, its one my favorites!" Said the Dragonoid, now known to be Druman. "As much as I agree with you and disagree with our new master, we must do what we're told. Or would you rather end up like Rabeeder and Tricloid?" Asked the knight, now known to be Centorrior. "Eh, those filthy traitors got what they deserved. Fine, lets do this" said Druman.

The Aquos and Haos Brawlers' found themselves in a Reverse World of Gundalia. "Where are we now?" Asked Runo. "This is Gundalia, well the flip side anyway" said Marucho. "So uh, is this where he is?" Asked Baron. "No, we'll have too... GET DOWN!" Said Kazarina, as 11 black projectiles zoomed overhead, barely missing the Brawlers'. It was 11 Darkus Olifus' using **Thunder Rush**. A few seconds later, 11 Pyrus Sprayzers' tried with **Fire Tornado** s, but they missed as well. From the darkness in front, Druman and Centorrior appeared. "You all missed, you worthless seafood. **Vortex Dark Flame**!" Said Druman, launching Pyrus/Darkus energy from his mouth, destroying the Olifus'. "As were you, Dino-drills. **Vortex Dark Pyrus**!" Said Centorrior, summoning a ball of Darkus energy, as lasers erupted from it destroying the Sprayzers'. "Dude, that was a little harsh" said Amazon. "Who are you freaks anyway?" Asked Gunz. "If you must know, my name is Centorrior" said Centorrior. "And I'm Druman, not that it matters to you. _**Audience Enhancer**_... activate!" Said Druman, as the world became a Pyrus/Darkus battlefield (Bakugan: Season 1).

 **Battle #1:**

 _Centorrior/Druman, +600 Gs from previous Abilities._ _Current Power Levels:_

 _Centorrior/Druman = 1800 Gs, Aquos Bakugan (x7) = 4350 Gs, Haos Bakugan (x5) = 3550 Gs_

 **Druman:** I've waited years for this! **Vortex Dark Flame**!

 **Centorrior: Vortex Dark Nova**!

(The attacks cause a cloud of dust, though it seemed to have worked.)

 **Druman:** HA! Too easy!

 **Centorrior:** Perhaps we should've fought Drago after all.

(The dust clears, and Lars Lion is shown using a shield similar to **Valkyrie Barrier** , protecting the Brawlers'.)

 **Druman:** Are you kidding me?

 **Centorrior:** Hmmm... impressive.

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]:** **Valkyrie Reflector** nullifies all Abilities you mutants throw.

 **Marucho:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Cool Snail**! **Water Refrain**!

 **Tripod Epsilon:** _*Ribbet!* (uses_ **Cool Snail** _on Centorrior)_

 **Angelo:** No more Abilities for you. _(uses_ **Water Refrain** _on Druman)_

 **Centorrior:** _(affected by_ **Cool Snail** _)_ Nrgh... I can't move.

 **Druman:** _(a pond forms beneath him and is slowly rising up_ ) You human-loving Bakugan won't get the best of me! **Eclipse Assault**! _(a dark energy is unleashed, absorbing_ **Water Refrain** _)_

 **Angelo:** Well, that wasn't very nice.

 **Diablo:** Not to mention unfair.

 **Druman: Eclipse Assault** deactivates anything it comes into contact with, **Destroy Force Down**!

(Lightning paralyzes the Brawlers' Bakugan, causing them pain and preventing them from moving. Epsilon and Diablo were defeated instantly.)

 **Centorrior:** Humph, now who can't move? And though knights' mostly defeat dragons'... _(gets ready to strike with his spear)_ an elf archer will do. _(gallops, as he's part horse, towards Lars Lion and strikes her in her chest)_ HHEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAHH!

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]:** GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 _Tripod Epsilon, Diablo and Mystic Lars Lion were defeated._

 **Baron:** Hold on, Lars Lion. Ability, activate! **Divine Light**!

 **Druman:** No so fast, little human! **Eyes of Destruction**! _(the eyes on his wings open up and glow)_

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** _(just as healing sparkles leave his staff, they stop)_ Ugh, he nullified my light! And he's a Vestal, mind you.

 **Druman:** Vestal, Gundalian, Earthling... whatever the case, he's still small and powerless.

 **Centorrior:** They all look the same to us.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Centorrior/Druman = 1800 Gs, Aquos Bakugan (x5) = 2100 Gs, Haos Bakugan (x4) = 1650 Gs_

 **Kazarina:** Ability, activate! **Orb of Demise**!

 **Aksela:** SCREECH! _(launches it at Centorrior)_

 **Centorrior:** **Inferno Shield**! _(his red cape flies in front of him, nullifying the attack)_ Close, but still no cigar! _(gallops toward Aksela)_

 **Gunz:** Ability, activate! **Shining Shield**!

(Reptak jumps in front of Aksela, protecting it and allowing it to escape.)

 **Druman:** The more you defend, the more I nullify! **Dark Eye Superior**!

 **Reptak:** _(his barrier fades as fast as it formed)_ Seriously?

 **Centorrior:** HEYAH! _(his attack is blocked by a wall of light)_ What the..?

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** _(shields Reptak from above with_ **Sparkly Roa** _)_ Your welcome, Reptak.

 **Reptak:** Thanks Nemus, **Harvey Cannon**!

 **Centorrior:** _(slides back due to the force of the attack)_ GAAAH!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Centorrior/Druman = 1400 Gs, Aquos Bakugan (x5) = 2100 Gs, Haos Bakugan (x4) = 2350 Gs_

 **Druman:** Centorrior!

 **Reptak:** _(to Druman)_ Your turn! _(uses_ **Harvey Cannon** _on Druman)_

 **Druman:** Ha, your little Nerf ray gun can't get me! Thanks for the power boost though. _(Uses_ **Eclipse Assault** _again)_

 **Runo:** Ability, activate!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** ROAR! _(prepares blades)_ **Velocity Fang**!

(Reptak stopped firing just long enough for Tigrerra to quickly run past, nullifying **Eclipse Assault**.)

 **Druman:** Huh?

 **Amazon:** _(jumps and attacks)_ **Aquos Bomber**! HEYAH!

 **Druman:** GAAAH! _(crashes to the ground)_

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** Nice one, Amazon!

 **Amazon:** _(flexes in multiple poses)_ Only the best from senei's number #1 student!

(Druman and Centorrior recover and slowly get up.)

 **Centorrior:** Humph... their tougher than they look.

 **Druman:** When the going gets tough, the tough get going! What do ya say we step this up a notch?

 **Centorrior:** I couldn't agree more, my friend. **Vortex Energy Drain**! _(releases energy from his hand, making a giant barrier around everyone)_

 **Gunz:** Uh guys, what's happening?

 **Druman:** **Fire Tornado**! _(aims at Amazon and Elfin)_

 **Amazon:** _(still flexes, and notices Druman)_ GRRRRR! HEEEEEYYY.., hmm? Elfin, get down!

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** Hmm? _(gets pushed by Amazon)_ OW!

(Druman's **Fire Tornado** rams into Amazon, and they both are on a collision course with the **Vortex Energy Drain** barrier. Amazon was pounded into it, draining half of his power to Centorrior and being defeated in the process. Druman continues this a few more times on the other Bakugan until...)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Centorrior/Druman = 3825 Gs, Preyas/Minx Elfin/Radizen = 2000 Gs, Nemus = 425 Gs_

 **Centorrior:** Pathetic, even 11 high-powered opponents aren't enough to beat us. Speaking of which, where's that witch and her cyborg?

 **Druman:** Probably ran off, but I think its time we put them out of their misery.

(Both Pyrus/Darkus Bakugan charge up **Vortex Dark Flame** / **Vortex Dark Pyrus**.)

 **Preyas:** Hate to break it to ya'll, but if that attack hits, we're all done for!

 **Radizen:** What have we not tried yet? We're using the incredible might of Aquos power, there must be something!

 **Marucho:** Aquos... _(gasps)_ Radizen, your a genius!

 **Everyone** (minus Druman and Centorrior) **:** HE IS?!

 **Radizen:** I am?

 **Marucho:** YEAH! If I can activate the **Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack** , that might be enough to beat both Druman and Centorrior at the same time!

 **Preyas:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** Great job, Marucho. So go ahead ahead an activate it!

 **Preyas:** Uh... yeah, about that...

 **Marucho:** It requires 4 Aquos Bakugan. Oh, lets try this! Gate Card, **_Aquos Hazard_**... open! _(throws a Gate Card)_

 **Centorrior:** What do those fools think their doing?

 **Druman:** Doesn't matter, **Grand Down**! _(stops charging attack to nullify the Gate Card, then resumes afterward)_

 **Marucho:** Aw. Gate Card, open! **_Aqua Merge_**! _(throws another Gate Card)_

 **Centorrior:** This is really tiresome, **Grand Down**! _(stops charging attack to nullify the Gate Card, then resumes afterward)_

 **Marucho:** Grrr! Gate Card...

 **Baron:** Stop, Master Marucho. They'll just keep nullifying anything you throw.

 **Marucho:** Then how else can I activate the **Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack**?

 **Baron:** Because Nemus can Attribute Change too, this is our only chance.

 **Marucho:** But I thought only to Darkus.

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** That's true, but I'm willing to try!

 **Baron:** Alright... Haos Saint Nemus, Attribute Change! NOW!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA! I call upon the powers of the Ancients and summon forth, an ATTRIBUTE CHANGE! INTO... _(the wheel on his staff spins faster and faster, until it lands on a different symbol than the normal Haos or Darkus one)_ AQUOS SAINT NEMUS!

 **Druman:** What the heck? Wasn't he a Haos Bakugan a second ago?

 **Marucho:** Ability, activate! **Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack - Blue Lagoon Force Gate Special!**

 **Preyas:** Here we go, boys and girls! _(spins into a water tornado)_

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** Double our pleasure by doubling their pain! _(spins into a water tornado)_

 **Radizen:** Awwwwww yeaaaaaaaaah! _(spins into a water tornado)_

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** I should Aquos Attribute Change more often! _(spins into a water tornado)_

(The four Aquos Bakugan combine their power to create a huge, watery vortex!)

 **Druman:** NO WAY! I'm NOT losing to them again!

 **Centorrior:** That goes double for me!

(The Pyrus/Darkus Bakugan finish charging, but then...)

 **?:** **Warping Bind** , now!

 **?:** SCREECH! _(appears out of nowhere and uses 9 tentacles/eyes to "hug" Centorrior and Druman, sending shocks into their bodies and deactivating their attacks)_

 **Centorrior:** It's... still standing?!

 **Druman:** But I defeated it!

 **Kazarina:** What you defeated was a clone through **Machine's Duplication** , it clones Aksela into as many copies as it desires. I activated it right after you were too focused on Reptak, so you wouldn't suspect anything.

 **Druman:** Well, we're aware now! **Fire Tornado**! _(nothing happens)_ Uh... **Eclipse Assault**? _(still nothing happens)_ Ok, uh how about **Pyrus Reflector**? _(nothing happens for the third time, not that_ **Pyrus Reflector** _would help anyway)_

 **Kazarina: Warping Bind** also prevents you from continuing. Now Brawlers', hurry up!

 **Marucho:** But then you'll be...

 **Kazarina:** I don't care, there's nothing left for me. I might as well go out doing something good for once in my life.

 **Marucho:** But...

 **Preyas:** _(still spinning due to the Ability)_ Marucho buddy? I'm getting kinda dizzy here!

 **Radizen:** _(still spinning due to the Ability)_ I don't feel... _*burp*_ so good...

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** _(still spinning due to the Ability)_ Your not doing that, Radizen! Not while I'm in here!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** _(still spinning due to the Ability)_ I'd rather my first swim not be full of yucky memories.

 **Marucho:** Ok...

 **The Battle Brawlers'** (minus the currently attacking Bakugan) **:** **Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack**... GO!

 _Preyas/Minx Elfin/Radizen/Saint Nemus, +800 Gs. Centorrior/Druman, -1200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Centorrior/Druman = 2625 Gs, Preyas/Minx Elfin/Radizen/Saint Nemus = 3225 Gs_

 **Druman:** _(is sucked inside the giant cyclone)_ This can't be... defeated by human-lovers, AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!

 **Centorrior:** _(is sucked inside the giant cyclone)_ Even if one of them is a human-like VESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

 **Aksela:** _(is unintentionally sucked inside the giant cyclone, due to holding Druman and Centorrior back_ ) SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

 **Kazarina:** _(closes her eyes as she's holding onto Aksela)_ Barodius... I'm coming, my love...

 _Centorrior and Druman were defeated, battle ended._

The _**Audience Enhancer**_ Pyrus/Darkus world fades away, now the Brawlers' are back in the Reverse World of Gundalia, only with a new portal that wasn't there before. "Looks like we made it" said Frosch. "Good thing, that was a battle I don't wish to repeat" said Lars Lion. "We better hurry before more of them show up" said Gunz. "Yeah everyone, move out!" Said Marucho, as they all entered the portal.

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry if anyone was expecting Kazarina to stay, but she changed in the end and now can be with her loved one on the other side. Review and see ya in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Bird-Like Bakugan** : The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...

 **Human Female-Like Bakugan** : **_The Final Test, Part 3_**

Back on Earth, teams' Anubias and Sellon are shown at a baseball field, with their Bakugan practicing. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Ancient Levity**! **Power Hammer**! **Screw Ripper**!" Said Sellon. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Deadly Nightmare**! **Metal Ripper**! **Pummel Bouler**!" Said Anubias. Horridian blasted the giant ball of Ventus energy, and it exploded, damaging both attackers. Vertexx glowed with Subterra energy and leaped toward Krakenoid, grabbing hold of it, though Krakenoid slashed Vertexx's back. Krowl and Bolcanon fired Haos and Pyrus shards respectively at each other, canceling both attacks at first, but eventually some shards hit the intended targets.

"Man, another tie? BORING!" Said Jack. "For once, I agree. At this rate, we'll never get a turn" said Ben. "Can't you guys just be patient?" Said Chris. "Hmmm, that was a beautiful battle Anubias" said Sellon, getting her Bakugan. "Whatever, how about another round?" Asked Anubias, getting his Bakugan. "You always were a glutton for punishment. Bakugan..." Sellon was saying but suddenly, the Keys' she and Anubias gained from Dan started to glow. "Anubias, whats happening?" Asked Noah. "Mistress, are you alright?" Asked Soon. Anubias and Sellon looked at each other and nodded, they knew what this meant. "Well boys, it looks like this is goodbye" said Anubias. "What are you talking about?" Asked Robin. "Ladies, take care of each other" said Sellon. "What do you mean?" Asked Chris. Anubias and Sellon never answered, they just disappeared.

In the Reverse World of Neathia, the bird and human are shown on top of the dark Neathian Palace. "Though I'd much rather beat up Skyress, I guess this'll have to do" said the bird. "And I'd much rather get back at Preyas. These incoming fools don't stand a chance against me... the beautiful and mighty Tayghen!" said the human, now known to be Tayghen. "Pipe down, sister. With the immortal Hairadee helping ya, those idiots' won't know what hit'em" said the bird, now known to be Hairadee. Looking down below, the two hybrids noticed that the Pyrus and Subterra Battle Brawlers' arrived. Hairadee formed a **Crystal Missile** in his hand and: "Alright boys, FETCH!"

"So... I'm guessing this is Neathia?" Asked Julie. "Yeah, wow Julie, your really smart" said Jake, with hearts in his eyes. "Cool your jets there, Romeo. We're on a mission here" said Clayf. "Well, was that the right door or not?" Asked Mira. "Hold up, whats that over there?" Asked Gorem, seeing a light in the distance. "Looks like a shooting star" said Coredem. "Sweet, lets make a wish!" Said Scorpio. "What a minute, {covers his head with a hand} that's a... EVERYBODY DOWN!" Said Drago. The unknown light flew overhead (the **Crystal Missile** ), completely missing them. "Where did that come from?" Asked Wilda, as 9 Aquos Moskeetos' swarmed around the Brawlers' armed with **Spear Stinger** s (x5) and **Mosquito Bite** s (x4). They each attempted to attack, but the Brawler's evaded and the bugs crashed into buildings. Then out of nowhere, 9 Ventus Mystic Chancer's appeared and tried to attack with **Force Spear** , but Scorpio countered with **Ultimate Reflector** , defeating them.

"Ugh, why is it so hard it find good help these days?" Said Hairadee, floating down to make himself known. "If you want something done right, we must do it ourselves" said Tayghen, also floating down. "Great, out of everyone, he picks both of you" said Apollonir. 'Watch your mouth, old-timer. Or the invincible Hairadee will knock you out!" Said Hairadee. "If your soooooo powerful, then how come Shun was able to kick your face in?" Asked Dan, pushing Hairadee's buttons. "That's actually true. How were you damaged by a mere human when I was stopped by a never-used chain attack?" Asked Tayghen. This impacted Hairadee's ego and got him mad. "HEY! Whose side are you on? **_Audience Enhancer_** , open!" He said, changing the world to an Aquos/Ventus dimension (Bakugan: Season 1).

 **Battle #2:**

 _Hairadee, +300 Gs from previous Ability._ _Current Power Levels:_

 _Tayghen/Hairadee = 1500 Gs, Pyrus Bakugan (x3) = 2750 Gs, Subterra Bakugan (x6) = 4050 Gs_

 **Hairadee:** Alright, lets get this show on the road! **Shadow Aggressor**!

(Hairadee turned invisible while Tayghen dives underwater from the air.)

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** By running away?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Pay attention Scorpio, he likes to play dirty.

 **Hairadee:** You know me too well, Drago. **Air Attack**! _(reappears only for a second to knock Scorpio into Baliton)_

 **Baliton:** _(grunts in pain)_ ROAR!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Yeah, that hurt me too.

 **Tayghen:** Dinnertime... RRRRAAAAAARRRRR! _(from underneath the ice of the newly created world, she rams into both Bakugan Traps', defeating them easily)_

 **Jake:** This is why I never ate that fish diet my coach gave me. Double Ability, activate! **Rippling Stream + Core Knuckle**!

 **Coredem:** Nothing like smashed sushi in the morning! _(just as his fist is 5 feet away and about to make contact with Tayghen...)_

 **Hairadee:** _(reappears)_ Back off, **Blow Away**!

 **Coredem:** _(tries to resist, but he's pushed back into a wall of ice)_ GAAAAAAHHHH!

 **Jake:** WOAH! _(almost falls off Coredem, but regains balance)_ You ok, Coredem?

 **Coredem:** Ugh, fine. At least I didn't lose any power from that.

 **Mira:** Try this on for size, Wilda... GO!

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** On it, Mira. _(uses the steam jets on his legs to rocket forward, then jumps_ ) **Pandem Attack**!

 **Hairadee:** Huh? What the...? _(gets tackled by Wilda)_ OH! Grrrr, get off me you big lung!

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** No can do, birdbrain.

 **Tayghen:** Hairadee! I'm coming!

 **Mira:** Not if you can't see. Ability... **Volcanic Smoke** , activate!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Tayghen/Hairadee = 600 Gs, Pyrus Bakugan (x2) = 2200 Gs, Subterra Bakugan (x5) = 4500 Gs_

 **Tayghen:** You think a little smokescreen will stop me? **Blow Away**! _(instead of moving a Bakugan_ _, it cleared the smoke)_

 **Mira** and **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** Huh?!

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** But isn't she a...?

 **Tayghen:** **Aquos Bow Jet**!

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** _(is hit by multiple arrows of Aquos energy on his back, letting go of Hairadee)_ GGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Mira:** _(falls due to Wilda returning the ball form)_ AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! _(is caught by a giant hand)_ Oh, thanks Gorem.

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** My pleasure. _(puts Mira on a shoulder next to Julie)_

 **Julie:** You ok, Mira?

 **Mira:** I'm fine now, thank you.

 **Hairadee:** Why can't anyone mind their own freaking business? **Crystal Missile**!

(Gorem spins his hammer rapidly in front of him, deflecting the icy projectiles)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Tayghen/Hairadee = 1100 Gs, Pyrus Bakugan (x2) = 2200 Gs, Subterra Bakugan (x4) = 3700 Gs_

 **Mira:** How is this possible? An Aquos Bakugan using Ventus Abilities, and now a Ventus Bakugan using Aquos ones.

 **Julie:** They can use both Aquos and Ventus Abilities, because they are both Aquos and Ventus Attributed.

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** _(still deflecting Hairadee's attack)_ We made the same mistake, don't feel too bad.

 **Hairadee:** Haha, you can't deflect my power forever, Gorem! _(is hit in the back by rocks)_ GAH! Who did that?

 **Roxtor:** Kokokoko! **Koko Koko**! _(Translation: I did!_ **Power Groness** _!)_

 **Hairadee:** Your little pebbles can't stop me, **Force Ring Rose**! _(the incoming rocks are sent flying away and the tornado hits Roxtor)_

 **Roxtor:** KOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _Roxtor was defeated._

 **Dan:** Alright, that's it! Ability, activate! **Dispel Glowa**!

 **Tayghen:** Who turned on the lights?

 **Hairadee:** What's happening? Our battlefield is...

(The Aquos/Ventus world created by **_Audience Enhancer_** fades away, returning back to the Reverse World of Neathia.)

 _All Power Levels, returned to Base Levels. Gate Card, nullified. Current Power Levels:_

 _Tayghen/Hairadee = 1200 Gs, Pyrus Bakugan (x2) = 2200 Gs, Subterra Bakugan (x3) = 2200 Gs_

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** Gone... my **Dispel Glowa** brings our battle back to square one, that includes your battlefield being nullified.

 **Tayghen:** Now your all starting to annoy me! **Solar Plexus**! _(spits out five waves of Ventus energy)_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]** and **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]** **:** _(is hit by a Ventus wave and roars in pain)_ RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!

 **Coredem** and **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** _(is hit by a Ventus wave)_ GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** _(is hit by a Ventus wave)_ OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!

 **Hairadee:** Now for a little **Freezing Wave** icing on the Subterra cake! _(spins into a whirlwind and freezes the remaining Subterra Bakugan and their Brawlers')_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Tayghen/Hairadee = 1200 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Maximum Apollonir = 2100 Gs_

 **Dan:** Aw no, guys!

 **Tayghen:** Time to give up, little human.

 **Hairadee:** You never stood a chance anyhow.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** You cretins' are on thin ice now! _(transforms into Commandix Dragonoid)_

 **Hairadee:** HA! Do you honestly believe a little more armor is gonna make a difference?

 **Tayghen:** Love the bracelets by the way, did Wavern pick them out?

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** You will not speak her name, you freaks'! _(uses_ **Dragon Blade** _on both hands and flies at the hybrids in anger)_

 **Tayghen: Aquos Shotgun**!

 **Hairadee: Crystal Missile**!

(As soon as the attacks were in close enough range, Drago knocks them away with his twin blades, surprising the hybrids. They also had no time to defend as Drago, at lightning speed, attacked them both quickly and efficiently.)

 **Tayghen:** Oh, he almost ripped my dress!

 **Hairadee:** Ow... don't worry about your clothes now. Where'd that power come from anyway?

 **Tayghen:** It's like he was unfazed by our attacks!

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Pyrus Maximus**!

(Apollonir appears from behind and belches a stream of fire, though Hairadee and Tayghen move to avoid it. Think of how Preyas dodged Tayghen's **Blast Mirage** in _Bakugan: Season 1 - The One Hit Wonders_ for a reference.)

 **Tayghen:** Ok, that's enough! **Poseidon Tornado + Aquos Cyclone**!

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** _(is caught by the cyclone, similar to how he was caught by_ **Aquos X** _in Bakugan: New Vestroia)_ GAH! WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA! _(crashes into the ice)_ Ow... its not better the second time around.

 _Maximum Apollonir was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Tayghen/Hairadee = 2500 Gs, Commandix Dragonoid = 1950 Gs_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** APOLLONIR!

 **Tayghen:** Don't worry, he's much safer in Ball Form.

 **Hairadee:** But your gonna stay around for a while, **Blow Away + Crystal Jail**!

(Hairadee blows wind at Drago, causing him to crash into a roof on a building. Just before Drago could get up, Hairadee follows up by making a cage of ice.)

 **Dan:** Aw man!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Don't worry Dan, I'll get us out. _(rams into one of the icicle bars, but it didn't budge)_ Grrrr... why didn't **Dragon Spur** work?

 **Hairadee:** You can't activate Abilities while your my prisoner.

 **Tayghen:** As powerful as your are, your still nothing compared to us!

 **Hairadee:** Your still a little, weak Dragonoid... with a little, worthless human!

 **Dan:** Oh yeah? Gate Card, set! _(throws a Gate Card)_

 **Hairadee:** Oh please, **Dive Mirage**! _(dives into the Gate Card, preventing it from opening)_

 **Dan:** Seriously? _(gets grabbed by an unknown force)_ WA, WHOA! _(it's shown to be Tayghen long robed hand, putting Dan near her lower body's open mouth)_ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** PUT HIM DOWN! _(rams the cage again and again, with the same result)_ UNHAND HIM, NOW!

 **Tayghen:** What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over my stomach growling. _(her lower body's head roars at Dan, still being held in front of it)_

 **Dan:** _(freaking out)_ DRAGOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(rams into the cage twice more)_ I said, put... him... DOWN!

 **Hairadee:** Why not be a little nicer? _(rapidly fires_ **Crystal Missile** _at Drago for a few seconds)_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** GAAAAAAAAAH! _(says weakly)_ Ugh... please... put him down.

 **Tayghen:** Hmmmmmm... ok. _(drops Dan from ten feet in the air)_ Wasn't that hungry anyway.

 **Dan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! _(crashes on the floor)_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** DAN!

(Tayghen and Hairadee ruthlessly attack Drago with **Aquos Blow Jet** and **Crystal Missile** respectively, making him roar in pain and agony.)

 **Dan:** Ow... _*gasp*_ Drago! _(runs to the building and tries to climb it. Unknown to him, his Keyactivated)_ I'm coming, Drago-buddy!

 **Hairadee:** Huh? _(looks down and sees Dan trying to climb)_ Stay out of this, human! _(uses his other hand to fire a_ **Crystal Missile** _)_

(The projectile closes in on Dan. He closes his eyes and just before it hit, an unknown force got Dan out of the way.)

 **Dan:** Huh? _(looks up, and sees he was saved by...)_ Anubias?!

 **Anubias (human form):** _(is shown on Horridian's shoulder)_ Thought you could use a hand.

 **?:** SCREECH! _(fries a green energy beam)_

 **Tayghen:** _(her human-like body is hit)_ OW! Who dares attack the mighty Tayghen?

 **?:** If you mean: "Ugly Lady riding a Giant Tunafish", then yes I do dare.

 **Dan:** Sellon? How did you guys even get here?

 **Anubias (human form):** Your  Key called out to us.

 **Sellon (human form):** So we came rushing here, but we could always go back.

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** No, please stay.

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Horridian = 1200 Gs, Spyron = 1200 Gs. Spyron, +300 Gs._

(At this point, the Hybrids stopped attacking Drago to see what was going on.)

 **Hairadee:** You've got to be kidding! We're on a bit of schedule here, can't you back off?

 **Horridian:** ROAR, ROAR, ROAR!

 **Tayghen:** I'd take that as a no. _(aims_ **Aquos Bow Jet** _at Horridian)_

 **Anubias (human form):** Ability, activate! **Wolfed Shield**!

 **Tayghen:** Grrrr... he nullified my attack!

 **Hairadee:** Try this on for size! **Air Attack**! _(rams into Horridian, knocking him down)_ HA! Too bad it can't fly!

 **Anubias (human form):** That's what you think, Medusa-head! BakuNano, Aeroblaze... Destroy!

 **Horridian:** ROAR, ROAR, ROAR!

 **Hairadee:** What the...?

 **Tayghen:** Who ordered a jetpack?

 **Anubias (human form):** GO, HORRIDIAN!

(Horridian flies after Hairadee, trying to shoot him down. Spyron also chases after Tayghen, trying to hit her with **Myosin Vital** again. At one point, Spyron and Horridian got close to each other, close enough for Dan to jump out to Spyron.)

 **Sellon (human form):** Dan? What are...?

 **Dan:** Sellon, we need to help Drago.

 **Sellon (human form):** _(understands and nods)_ Spyron, to Drago!

 **Spyron:** Screech! _(stops attacking and heads toward the cage imprisoning Drago)_

 **Tayghen:** Hey! Get back here!

 **Hairadee:** Looks like she's gonna eat your girlfriend alive, buddy. Too bad you can't be in two places at once.

 **Anubias (human form):** I can't, but Horridian can... IN THREE! _(activates the_ **End Guardner Alpha** _Ability Card)_

 **Horridian:** _(splits himself into 3 separate bodies, each still retaining a BakuNano)_ Grrrr... ROAR, ROAR, ROAR! _(one stays with Hairadee, the other 2 fly to confront Tayghen)_

(Spyron, Dan and Sellon make it to Drago's prison without any problems.)

 **Sellon (human form):** Now to breakout, Spyron-style! Ability...

 **Dan:** Wait, you can't hit Drago like that!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Don't worry about me, Dan. No pain, no gain, no escape.

 **Sellon (human form):** Ability, activate! **Ancient Gravity**!

(Spyron summons a big black mass of energy above his head and throws it down on the **Crystal Jail**. It worked and the jail was nullified, but Drago was still hurt in the process.)

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Ugh, thanks for that.

 **Dan:** DRAGO! _(jumps off Spyron into Drago's hands)_ So glad your ok, buddy.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Thanks Dan, but I'm better now. Now let's get back to business.

 **Dan:** Ya read my mind, pal. Lets go!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR! _(takes off flying at super speed)_

 **Hairadee:** _(tries in vain to hit any of the 3 Horridian's with_ **Force Ring Rose** _and_ **Crystal Missile** ) Grrrr... RAH! _(is kicked in the back of his head by one of them)_ OW! Ok, that's it! **Polaris Cylinder**! _(spins his body faster and faster, creating a giant hurricane. Icicle spears also started taking shape around it and they flung in all directions, each hitting a Horridian)_

 **Tayghen:** That looks like fun, let me help! _(flies to the hurricane and enters through the bottom, she gets in the middle with Hairadee)_ **Blast Mirage**! _(tiny pellets of Aquos energy are fired in all directions)_

(Horridian wasn't defeated but he did take quite a large amount of damage, causing him to revert back to his normal form and his BakuNano deactivated. He crashed through a roof of a building, though he cushioned his fall with **Wolfed Shield**. With both hybrids attacking, Drago used **Saber Shield** to protect him and Spyron from incoming attacks.)

 **Dan:** Drago, take us down.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** I'm on it! _(floats down toward the building Horridian crashed into)_ And hurry, I don't know how much more I can take!

 **Dan:** _(jumps down the hole Horridian made)_ Anubias! You down here pal?

(Suddenly, the ruble starts to move and Horridian gets up.)

 **Anubias (human form):** _(in one of Horridian's hands)_ I'm fine Kuso, thanks for asking.

 **Sellon (human form):** Those two freakshows' are tougher than they appear.

 **Anubias (human form):** _(to Dan)_ You beat them before didn't you, tell us their weakness!

 **Dan:** Shun and Marucho know them better than I do. Those 2 are to of our oldest enemies, so... _(thinks and realizes)_ ah-ha! The old **Correlation** and **Diagonal Relation**!

 **Sellon (human form): Diagonal** what?

 **Anubias (human form):** **Correlate** who?

 **Horridian:** _(cocks his three heads to the left)_ Grrr?

 **Dan:** Just listen up, here's the plan...

(Back on the roof, Drago is still blocking as much as he can, but he's losing his energy to keep the shield intact.)

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Ugh, Spyron. Do you have any defensive Abilities to help me out?

 **Spyron:** _(shakes head "no")_ Screech.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Ugh... perfect.

 **Dan:** Don't worry Drago, _(climbs out) *grunt*_ we got ourselves a plan.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Great, cause I can't hold on any longer!

 **Dan:** Plan - A guys!

 **Anubias (human form)** and **Sellon (human form):** Bakugan, Brawl! _(summons the rest of their Bakugan)_

 **Tayghen:** What are they doing out there?

 **Hairadee:** Relax Tayghen, they can't do anything.

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set and open! _**Clip Freeze**_!

(The Gate Card is thrown underneath Hairadee's hurricane, where it opens. His and Tayghen's Abilities deactivate.)

 **Hairadee:** Huh? What's happening?

 **Dan:** **_Clip Freeze_** stops you clowns dead in your tracks, even your Abilities are useless. Alright, time for Plan - B.

 **Anubias (human form):** This better work, Kuso! Ability, activate! **Triple Node - Pyrus/Haos/Aquos**!

 **Bolcanon** , **Krowl** and **Krakenoid:** _(glow red, yellow and blue with power)_ RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!

 **Sellon (human form):** Ability, activate! **Triple Node - Ventus/Subterra/Darkus**!

 **Spyron** , **Vertexx** and **Horridian:** _(glow green, brown and purple with power)_ RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!

 **Hairadee:** Oh boy, that was a big one.

 **Tayghen:** GRRRRRRR! And we can't do anything!

 **Dan:** Now Plan - C. Triple Ability, activate! **Correlation between Pyrus and Ventus + Correlation between Pyrus and Subterra + Diagonal Relation between Pyrus and Darkus!**

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR! I can feel the power surging through me, just like old times!

 **Dan:** _(jumps on Drago)_ Now get'em!

(All Anubias', Sellon's Bakugan with Dan and Drago; prepare to charge toward the immobile hybrids. Just before that, Horridian grabs Drago and pins him against a wall.)

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** GAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Dan:** HEY! This wasn't part of the plan!

 **Anubias (human form):** We made own plan.

 **Sellon (human form):** We'll take care of this, you go on and destroy the New Evil!

 **Dan:** But not without you guys, I...

 **Anubias (human form):** See this Dan? _(shows Dan his copied Key, it was fading in and out)_

 **Dan:** Huh? What's happening to them?

 **Sellon (human form):** _(also shows Dan her copied Key, it was fading in and out) _Our life is nothing without master Mag Mel's power.

 **Anubias (human form):** Yours only extended our lives, we'll soon fade into nothing. So, thanks... but this is goodbye.

 **Sellon (human form):** Tell Shun I'm really sorry about everything.

 **Anubias (human form):** And this was fun, while it lasted. So fun that... _(shows his scar in his forehead. It faded away, showing he is now rid of the humiliation)_ my grudge is over. Ability, activate! **Variant Commando**! LETS GO!

(Horridian traps Drago, preventing him from moving while Sellon's and Anubias' Bakugan finished the job. Powered up, they charge at the hybrids to end the battle. There was a flash of light, and then they were all gone.)

 _Battle ended._

The **Freezing Wave** that froze everyone else melted. "H-h-h-hey. W-w-w-we're f-f-f-f-free-e-e-e-e-e" said Julie. "F-f-f-f-f-final-l-l-l-l-ly, g-g-g-g-glad that's o-ov-ov... ACHOOOO! _*sniff*_ " said Jake. "S-s-s-s-so what happened Dan?" Asked Mira. "Eh, well I... er, we won" said Dan. "Ugh... we who? You must've did it all by yourself" said Clayf. As he did, a portal opened in front of them. "Well, guess we'd better get moving" said Coredem. Everyone left through the portal, except Dan and his Bakugan. Dan looked out toward where Anubias and Sellon ended the battle against Hairadee and Tayghen, he smiled as the two artificial lifeforms are projected in the screen in the sky. Dan and his Bakugan went through the portal, ready to face the New Evil.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Alice:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]: _The Final Test, Part 4_**

* * *

 _Flashback: location - somewhere in New Vestroia_

(A Bakugan is shown on a beach on a Bakugan-sized lawnchair applying a bottle of Bakugan-sized sunscreen on itself with two pairs of arms.)

 **?:** Ahhhhh, this is the life. Sure it's not underground, but it sure is bright. Guess Drago becoming Vestroia's new core wasn't so bad after all, right?

 **?:** _(pops out of the sand 5 feet away)_ Oh-hohohohohoho! Right big sis, Tricloid loves to play in the sand of new world! _(leans her elbow on the ground and holds her face up)_ Though, I do kinda miss the old Vestroia where we met the Battle Brawlers', _(has hearts in her eyes)_ and that dreamy human Dan!

 **?:** Yeah, that Dan was a keeper. _*sigh*_ It's been 5 years since we've seen them, wonder how they've been?

 **Tricloid:** _(jumps out of the hole she made)_ Oh, OOOOOOOHHH! Tricloid has idea! Why don't we go and visit? Can we Rabeeder? _(jumps up and down like a child)_ Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we?

 **Rabeeder:** Hahaha... ok, ok Tricloid! We can go see the Brawlers'.

 **Tricloid:** _(jumps up and down again, only higher causing slight aftershocks)_ YAAAAAAAY! OH-HOHOHOHOHOHO! Tricloid very, very happy! _(singsong voice)_ We gonna see the Brawlers', we gonna see the Brawlers'.

 **Rabeeder:** _(chuckles)_ Hold on, sis.

(Tricloid holds one of Rabeeder's giant hands as she teleports both of them to the human world. Rabeeder thought she felt something grip one of her giant shoulders' as they began to vanish, but she ignored it. Otherwise, she would have noticed a hand appearing out of a small portal. Where the two Subterra/Haos sisters ended up was unfamiliar to them.)

 **Tricloid:** Hmmmm? Sister, this doesn't look like human world.

 **Rabeeder:** That's strange, what happened? It's kinda dark in here, **Darkness Destroyer**! _(her throne, which is attached to her body, glows. Lighting up the area)_ Much better, now lets see here...

(While Rabeeder was babbling on, Tricloid notices a strange light in the distance behind them, though it had an odd glow about it...)

 **Tricloid:** Oh-hohohohohoho! Shiny! Tricloid likes shiny things, and so does sister Rabeeder _(skips toward the light)_ Shiny things, shiny things, we like shiny things! Shiny... _(as she got closer to the light, a face of an evil smile appeared in front of her out of nowhere, exactly like the face from Episode 25. Needless to say, she got scared)_ OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! SCARY, SCARY, Tricloid doesn't like scary! Sister Rabeeder, sister Rabeeder! _(runs back the way she came as fast as her feet would carry her)_

 **Rabeeder:** Huh? Tricloid? Whats wrong? _(sees 2 hands of energy grab her sister and pull her back into the dark light with ease)_ TRICLOID! I'M COMING! _(she heads toward the light in a flash of yellow)_

(Entering the dark light was a big mistake. Rabeeder was able to grab Tricloid's hand and stop the hands of energy from pulling her sister. But they both heard an evil laugh and looked in the direction of the sound, and last thing the two sisters remember was looking into the glowing eyes of something... and then nothing.)

 _Present Time:_

"Come on, who wants to be my temporary partner, anyone?" Asked Razenoid, for about the fifth time. The first two times he asked no-one answered, the third time he was told to shut up because it was getting annoying, and the fourth time he was demanded to just battle on his own. The old Razenoid wouldn't have minded that, but he was growing attached to the team (and as he stated, the good side was fun in _The New Bond_ saga) that he wanted to keep taking orders from a Battle Brawler.

 **Responses:**

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(to Shun)_ Please?

 **Shun:** No.

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** No way.

 **Hylash [Zeon Hylash]:** No how.

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** The council of wind has spoken.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(to Joe)_ Hey, you don't have a Bakugan anymore.

 **Joe:** No thanks.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(to Helios)_ Put in a good word for me?

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** _(seemingly sincere)_ OF COURSE!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Really?

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** _(dryly)_ No.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(to Hydranoid)_ How about you three?

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** That's...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** Not...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** Funny. And no.

(Alice looks like she's about to say something, but she decides against it.)

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Why not? He seems to want to work together.

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** Then its your funeral.

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Good luck.

Everyone else moved on forward, while Alice's Bakugan and Razenoid still argue. "I just wanna help, we've come so far since you know when" said Razenoid. "I agree, haven't known you long though" said Reaper. "Whose side are you on?" Asked Hydranoid. "I'm just being the voice of reason here, not taking sides" said Reaper. The argument continued, with Razenoid stating the good he could do while Hydranoid stating the bad. Alice had enough of them bickering "Alright, enough please!" She said with a raised voice. "I'm sorry Alice, I'm only trying to protect you" said Hydranoid. "And like I won't? I'll treat her like a princess" said Razenoid. "Oh, so she'll die too?" Asked Hydranoid, referring to Kazarina. "HEY! I avenged her death!" Said Razenoid. "Only because of your greed for power when you stole Drago's DNA" said Hydranoid, his 3 heads getting in Razenoid's face. "And your speaking from experience?" Said Razenoid, getting in Hydranoid's 3 faces.

Alice had it. While they were still bickering, she climbed up one of Hydranoid's necks and slapped its head. Razenoid was about to laugh, but she jumped on his face and did the same. This didn't hurt either Bakugan, but it surprised them enough to stop their verbal fighting. "I've had enough of you both, since Reaper wants to compromise and you both made your points, it's up to me to make the decision" she said, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to make up her mind. She then looked down at Razenoid, since she was standing on his face. "Dan trusts you, so I see no reason to doubt you. But don't you dare cross me, or else..." Alice continued. "Scouts honor" said Razenoid, saluting.

The Ventus/Darkus Brawlers found themselves in New Vestroia's reverse dimension. "Ugh, how many of these Reverse Worlds' are there?!" Asked Ingram, growing tried of all the constant changes of the Reverse World. "Hopefully, this is the last one before we find the being responsible for all of this" said Exedra. As he said that, 8 Haos Breezaks' appeared. Due to their special power, Hylash was returned to Ball Form as they attacked with **Fury Slash**. Exedra responded by using **Demonic Circle** to block their attacks', while Helios used **Dragon Hard Striker** to take them all out. Immediately after they were beaten, 8 Subterra Myriad Hades' flew overhead and blasted the Brawlers with a rain of **Hydra Trident** s'. Razenoid used **Negative Shambolic** above everyone to absorb the shots and fire them back as beams, though this only shot 4 of the Hades' down. As the mechanical dragons' turned around for a followup attack, Skyress used **Gust of Wind Blow - Destruction Meteor Storm** to cause a flash of Ventus energy to scare them. It worked and Oberus used a **Wind Rush** / **Hidden Claw - Slash Thunder** combo to defeat them. They all crashed to the ground in pieces, one survived but was heavily damaged. It charged a **Photon Grind** and the blades reached full speed...

BAM!

An arm covered in Subterra energy went right through the Myriad Hades dead center, shutting it down. The arm was pulled back, as the robotic Hydranoid fell to the ground, the arm belonged to Rabeeder who used **Terra Crunch**. "These Bakugan are as useless as a cart with a broken wheel" said Rabeeder, with an odd glow in her eyes. "That's right sister Rabeeder, Tricloid can do sooooooo much better" said Tricloid, next to Rabeeder also with odd colored eyes. "You? How could you work for the New Evil?" Said Alice, quite shocked. "Because we can, we're tired of hanging around New Vestroia with nothing to do, its boring!" Said Rabeeder. "And we're having so much fun now! Tricloid loves to destroy little Bakugan, oh-hohohohohoho! Time to play with **_Audience Enhancer_**!" Said Tricloid, as the world changed to a Subterra/Haos landscape (Bakugan: Season 1).

 **Battle #3:**

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Rabeeder/Tricloid = 1500 Gs, Mutant Helios = 3100 Gs, Darkus Bakugan (x4) = 3400 Gs, Ventus Bakugan (x4) = 3200 Gs_

 **Alice:** WAIT! Rabeeder, Tricloid... what happened to you both? You said you given up being evil.

 **Rabeeder:** HA! You think just because someone says one thing, its true?

 **Tricloid:** Your too trusting little girl, you should learn not everyone is as dumb as you.

 **Alice:** _*gasp*_ _(begins to tear up a bit from the harsh comment)_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Hey, that was uncalled for!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** How dare you!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head): Terminal**...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** **Trident**!

 **Rabeeder:** _(_ u _ses_ **Darkus Destroyer** _, causing Hydranoid's attack to shrink until there was nothing left)_ Your gonna need more than Darkus Abilities to stop me!

 **Shun:** Fine then. Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Wind Power Extreme**! **Destruction Delta Storm**! **Blast Storm**!

(Ingram and Skyress flew to Rabeeder, glowing with energy. Oberus flapped her wings to launch an air blast. The air blast hits first, while Ingram and Skyress attack. This made a dust cloud, as Ingram and Skyress fly back.)

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Did it work?

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** It had too.

 **Rabeeder:** _(her_ **Diamond Reflect** _was active)_ Really? That was the best ya'll could do? I've meet a Ravenoid who could've done better!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Oh that's it, I... _(is interrupted by the ground rising up to his flying eye-level)_

 **?:** _(an eye pokes out the top)_ Peekaboo, Tricloid see you! Handshake? _(an arm pops out the side)_

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Uh...? _(mud gushes out the hand)_ GAAAAAAH!

(Unfortunately for the other 2 Ventus Bakugan, they were right behind Ingram, so they were affected by the mud attack. They tried to get up, but they were quickly frozen in place due to the mud hardening like hot fudge on ice cream.)

 **Tricloid:** Oops, I meant **Mud Shake**. _(begins molding the mud to her liking)_ Now lets do here, and here... oh definitely here, little more mud there and... TA-DA! Tricloid make big mud ball.

(The poor bird-like Bakugan are shown inside the ball of mud, squished. Think of how _Donkey_ and _Puss 'n' Boosts_ were squished in the cart of the potion factory in _Shrek 2_.)

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** When I thought we were getting closer, this is not what I had in mind! _(gets poked in the eye by a talon_ ) OW! Oberus, watch those things!

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** Sorry Ingram. _(gets feathers in her face)_ Ugh, please get your tail feathers' out of my face, Skyress!

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** Your head is a giant feather, whats the difference?

(After still struggling for a few more seconds, they give up.)

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Uh... to Ball Form?

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]** and **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** To Ball Form!

(They returned to Ball Form to make room for themselves in the tight mud ball, though it still counted as a loss.)

 _Master Ingram, Storm Skyress and Cyclone Oberus were defeated._

 **Tricloid:** YAY! Tricloid wins, and Tricloid can keep going. **Muddy Roll**! _(curls into a ball of mud and rolls toward Exedra)_

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Little help Spectra, or Keith or whatever you call yourself now!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability...!

(Helios jumps in front of Exedra, ready to protect him with a defensive Ability.)

 **Rabeeder: Haos Freeze Attack**! _(sends a bolt of lightning from her Bakugan-sized finger to Helios and Exedra)_

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** GRRRRR! What... the...?

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** She... paralyzed us...

(As Tricloid collides with the two Darkus dragons', the sound of a bowling ball hitting bowling pins is heard as she runs them over, making them flat as pancakes... and return to Ball Form a few seconds later.)

 **Tricloid:** Strike, your out.

 _Tricloid, +500 Gs. Mutant Helios and Mega Exedra were defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Rabeeder/Tricloid = 2000 Gs, Draco Razenoid/Alpha Hydranoid/Nightmare Reaper/Shadow Wing = 2850 Gs_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** _(notices Alice is not moving on his shoulder)_ Alice? We've got to get in there!

 **Alice:** I'm sorry, but I can't just have you attack them. Their obviously being manipulated.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** So what do we do?

 **Joe:** _(taps Razenoid's leg)_ Hey Razenoid, mind lifting me up to Alice for a sec? I got an idea.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Oh sure, NOW you wanna work together!

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Just pick him up!

(Razenoid lifts Joe up.)

 **Joe:** _(jumps off Razenoid's hand onto Hydranoid's shoulder that Alice is on)_ Alice!

 **Tricloid:** HEY, whispering isn't nice! **Mud Shake**! _(launches balls of mud from her hands)_

 **Rabeeder:** **Enhancement**! _(her two Bakugan-sized hands fire multiple beams of Haos energy)_

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Those two are really annoying me now, **Dimension Crossroad**. _(opens a portal and the opponents attacks disappear inside. The portal closes a few seconds after)_

 **Rabeeder:** Grrrrrr... you angel reject!

 **Tricloid:** Give Tricloid back her **Mud Shake**!

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Since you asked...

(Suddenly, the **Dimension Crossroad** portal opened above Tricloid and Rabeeder, making the **Enhancement** beams strike back. The sister hybrids scramble to avoid them. After the beams ceased, Rabeeder and Tricloid took a breather. That's when the **Mud Shake** mud balls rained down on them, encasing them in hardened dirt.)

 **Spectra (Keith):** Good thinking.

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** That'll shut them up for a few minutes.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** I totally could've done that.

 **Metal Titanium Dragonoid:** _(hits Helios)_ RRRRRRR!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Ow... WE could've done that.

 **Joe:** Anyway, Alice. The last time Tricloid was fought by Gorem and Cycloid, they beat the negative energy out of her. I know you don't want to hurt them, but it's our only chance.

 **Alice:** You really think so?

 **Shun:** _(jumps up to his two teammates)_ If what you say is true about them not being evil, then I'm in. We'll save them together.

(Alice says nothing, but smiles. Then a rumble is heard from the trapped hybrids location.)

 **Rabeeder:** _(forces her way out with 3 punches, and glows with Subterra energy upon release)_ ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! Ya'll had your fun, but that's it! **TERRA CRUNCH**! _(extends her Bakugan-sized fists toward the opposing group)_

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Ok, time for a **Double Dimension - Doom and Gloom**.

 _Rabeeder's Ability, nullified and disabled._

 **Rabeeder:** _(black aura covers her Bakugan-sized hands, causing the Subterra energy to vanish)_ GRRRRRRRR... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT! **PETRIFICATION**! _(spins her body very quickly, launching diamonds and crystals at her enemies)_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(protects the group with_ **Negative Screen** _)_ Is it just me, or does she have a short fuse?

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** You have...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** ... no idea.

 **Tricloid** : OH! Big sister needs my help! **Chomo Majaro**!

(Walls of rock rose from the ground and surrounded the Brawlers. Though this prevented them from escaping, it also made **Petrification** useless.)

 **Rabeeder:** Wha...? You stupid lug of mud, you blocked my attack!

 **Tricloid:** Oh, I'm sorry sister, I'll...

 **Rabeeder:** FORGET IT! Just let me finish the job, **Counter Ability**! _(shoots a beam from each of her Bakugan-sized hands to nullify her sisters wall. But as the walls sunk back into the ground, the Brawlers' were gone!)_ Really?! Ugh! Now I gotta search for them, **Doppelganger**! _(clones herself 3 times and they all spread out to look for their targets.)_ Now you stay put... don't... move!

 **Tricloid:** _(is a little hurt by her sister yelling at her)_ Oh, ok sir. I mean, yes madame. Tricloid stay here then. _(sits on the ground)_

(Behind a pillar of stone and crystal, a shadow forms on the ground. It rises up to reveal the Brawlers'.)

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** _(whispers)_ **Teleport Shadow** successful.

 **Alice:** _(whispers)_ ok, phase two. _(an Ability Card glows on her BakuMeter)_ **Shadow Possession**. *Please forgive us, Tricloid and Rabeeder... this is gonna hurt.*

(Reaper sinks into the ground and his shadow moves along, think of how _Chaos 0_ from _Sonic the Hedgehog_ moves as a puddle for a reference. Rabeeder's clones are still searching, but Reaper was able to evade detection by moving into their shadows one-by-one. After he ran out of shadows to hide in, he makes a mad dash toward Tricloid.)

 **Tricloid:** _(sadly)_ Hmmmm... big sister doesn't want Tricloid's help anymore. Tricloid said she was sorry... _(sees a shadowy form pop out in front of her)_ AAAAAHHH! Hey, scaring Tricloid is very rude! OH, your that angel of the Brawlers, I...

(Reaper took control of Tricloid before she could finish. He made her body walk up to a Rabeeder and gave it an uppercut punch, it was a clone so it just faded away. He repeated this 2 more times, destroying the remaining clones using Tricloid's body.)

 **Rabeeder:** Ugh, what is going... _(turns around slowly, noticing her clones are gone)_ what the? What happened to my **Doppelganger** s'? _(notices "Tricloid" behind her)_ Tricloid, what did you do? _(gets her answer as she was picked up and tossed into the air by her sister)_ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** NOW! _(exits his hosts body)_

 **Tricloid:** Ooooohhh... Tricloid suddenly has headache. _(gets picked up)_ WHOA! Hey, put Tricloid down, please.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** "Put Tricloid up, please?" Ok. _(tosses Tricloid up with ease)_

 **Shun:** Go Shadow Wing! Attack!

(Upon command, Shadow Wing attacks the 2 Subterra/Haos Bakugan in a similar manner to how a Ravenoid would strike with **Immobile** , without the clones of course. Hydranoid quickly flies above the hybrids and flips forward, about it hit them with his 3 tails. Think of how a certain boys _Charizard_ from _Pokemon_ uses **Dragon Tail**.)

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** This...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):**... is going...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):**... to hurt...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** VERY BAD! _(strikes the helpless sisters)_

 **Rabeeder** and **Tricloid:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! _(crashland making a mushroom cloud of dust, diamond, and debris upon impact)_

 **Spectra (Keith):** That, looked very painful.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** I'm glad we're not evil anymore.

 **Joe:** Uh... yeah. Little bit of overkill there, but we did it.

(Suddenly, two Haos-coated beams fly out of the mushroom cloud. Both Shadow Wing and Reaper are knocked into a pillar of stone and diamond. The cloud disappears as the fists retract, showing the hybrid sisters... and they don't look too happy.)

 _Rabeeder, +500 Gs. Nightmare Reaper and Shadow Wing were defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Rabeeder/Tricloid = 1700 Gs, Draco Razenoid/Alpha Hydranoid = 1750 Gs_

 **Rabeeder:** What did you think a pathetic attack like that would accomplish?

 **Tricloid:** Tricloid and sister Rabeeder now angry, you won't like us when we angry...

(Tricloid activates **Saturn Balloon** and grows at an astonishing rate, becoming almost too big to fit in the Subterra/Haos world. Rabeeder floats up on top of her "little" sisters head and sits on her like a crown.)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** That's one princess I don't wanna marry.

 **Tricloid:** Tricloid wouldn't want to marry you either.

 **Rabeeder:** Your not even cute, not even a little.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** Agreed.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** He has a face...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** ... no mother would love.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** HEY!

(With that, the hybrid sisters attack. Tricloid tries to literally crush her remaining opponents by taking giant steps and if that wasn't enough, Rabeeder created ten **Doppelganger** s'. Five of these clones used **Petrify** to launch diamonds at their fleeing foes, while the other five fired lightning bolts of **Haos Freeze Attack**. The real Rabeeder used a **Darkness Destroyer** / **Enhancement** combo, kinda how military helicopters' use lights and guns to search for enemy soldiers in the dark. And to top it off, both hybrids laughed manically.)

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** I thought you said...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** ... It would work.

 **Joe:** It did... six years ago anyway...

(Razenoid and Hydranoid continued to flee, but the reached a dead end of the Subterra/Haos world. With a giant Tricloid and an army of Rabeeders' closing in, it felt like the end of the line.)

 **Rabeeder (clone #1):** End of line, losers!

 **Rabeeder (clone #5):** You couldn't run...

 **Rabeeder (clone #8):** ... you couldn't hide...

 **Rabeeder:** You couldn't win! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Tricloid:** _(stops advancing)_ I kinda feel a little bad squashing all you... _(her 3 eyes look up at her perched sister)_ Hey big sister, should we give them one more chance before we make them go bye-bye?

 **Rabeeder (clone #2):** Why the heck would we do that?

 **Rabeeder (clone #4):** That's really stupid to tell the truth.

 **Rabeeder (clone #7):** Let's just kill them already!

 **Rabeeder:** HEY! I'm the leader, I make the decisions! The master told us only to stall them, but think of how pleased he'll be knowing a portion of his "greatest" enemies are wiped from the face of Vestroia! _(to the Brawlers)_ Listen up, lame-o's! You got five minutes before we completely annihilate ya... and blow ya'll to smithereens!

(The sisters began to charge energy, giggling evilly while doing so. The Brawlers leaped into action, for every second counted. Razenoid just stared at the charging attacks.)

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** Every second counts! **Terminal Trident**!

 **Alice:** Ability, activate! **Kahlua Moot**! _(the Ability Card glowed, but Razenoid didn't move a muscle)_ Razenoid? **Kahlua Moot**... use **Kahlua Moot**!

(It was no good, Razenoid seemed completely oblivious to Alice's command. His six-eyed gaze was locked on the hybrids'. Hydranoid's **Terminal Trident** seemed to miss, but the 3 spheres split into 12, hitting Tricloid and each Rabeeder causing dust clouds once more... then all was quiet.)

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Nice hit.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Did we finally get Tweedledee and Tweedledum?

(After what seemed like an eternity, the dust cleared... showing all Rabeeders' with activated **Diamond Reflect** s' and Tricloid completely unharmed!)

 **Rabeeder (clone #10):** That's it? That's ya final move?

 **Rabeeder (clone #3):** What a waste!

 **Rabeeder (clone #9):** Like ya not even trying to win.

 **Rabeeder (clone #6):** Time's up anyway, and a promise is a promise.

 **Rabeeder:** We will miss ya, but orders are orders. _(she and her clones get ready to fire)_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** _(to Razenoid)_ YOU! Why didn't you help me? We could have had a chance!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(ignores Hydranoid and walks up to the hybrids)_ Hey girls.

 **Rabeeder** , **Tricloid** and **Rabeeder (clones #1 - #10):** Hmm?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** True you'll get a bonus by defeating the Brawlers', but think of how much better it'll be if you arrive with me, willing and loyal?

(This shocked the Brawlers! True they had mixed feelings for the mutated dragon gone rogue, but to betray them to save his own skin was something they never thought of.)

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** YOU BACKSTABBING TRAITOR!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** And your a hypocrite.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Yet your Brawler did.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** Betraying us just to save your own hide? You coward, do you even have a shred of common decency?! Or even a hint of honor in your veins?!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(doesn't answer. Instead, he summons a large amount of energy above him in the form of an orb)_ Fire in too power up, ladies!

 **Rabeeder:** Aww, how sweet. He's offering his strength.

 **Tricloid:** OH-HOHOHOHOHOHO! Tricloid ready to make little Brawlers go bye-bye.

 **Rabeeder (clones #1 - #10):** Blow'em sky high!

(The clones and sister hybrids aim and fire into the orb Razenoid provided. Razenoid winks one set of his eyes to the Brawlers, confusing them, but Alice smiled. She knew what he was really doing.)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Sayonara... _(turns around)_ SUCKERS'!

(The Subterra/Haos sisters gave Razenoid a confused look, but they got their answer in the form of 16 Darkus energy beams fired right at them. Each of Rabeeder's clones were attacked with a single blast of 4x their own power, while the real Rabeeder and giant Tricloid felt the pain of the four remaining.)

 _Battle, ended._

The Subterra/Haos world generated by **_Audience Enhancer_** vanished, also causing the mud ball holding Shuns Bakugan to vanish as well. The three Ventus birds' made their way back to Shuns side. "Your welcome" said Razenoid, smirking down at the Brawlers. "Your welcome? YOUR WELCOME?! I'm gonna kill y..." Hydranoid was shouting to Razenoid and was about to pounce on him, but he didn't finish due to Alice. "It's alright, Hydranoid." she said. "You knew?" Asked Hydranoid's left head. Alice nodded. "But why didn't..." said Hydranoid's middle head. "You tell me?" Finished Hydranoid's right head. "Well I didn't know the whole time, but when he was staring into space and then offered out of nowhere to assist Tricloid and Rabeeder, I knew he was plan was to turn their own attack against them. But he had to make it look good, so I didn't say anything" explained Alice. "See, I'm not as evil as I look, hahahahaha!" Laughed Razenoid.

From behind, the Brawlers' heard groans. They looked to see Rabeeder and Tricloid getting up, even after all that power from **Negative Shambolic**. "Ugh... you can't defeat us, that easily" said Rabeeder. "No fair... lying is just plain rude" said Tricloid. Both sisters got a weird flicker in their eyes and screamed. They both looked ready for more, as if a new supply of energy just refueled them. Razenoid was then hit by a wave of realization. "That's it, **Chaos Embalment**!" He said, releasing two spheres of Darkus energy from both hands that turned into ropes, tying the hybrids upon impact. Despite the new energy they somehow gained, the hybrids were struggling to free themselves. "Let us go, RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Rabeeder. "Feisty one, isn't she?" Reaper whispered to Ingram. "No kidding" said Ingram. "Tricloid heard that!" ( **AN:** I don't think I need to tell you who that is at this point)

"So does this make you feel like men, huh? Tyin' up defenseless, little girls while you plan want to do with us?" Taunted Rabeeder, causing everyone, including her sister to sweat-drop. "Uh... wait, that came out wrong" she continued, blushing and scratching her back with her human hands in embarrassment. "Ugh, ok that's enough!" Said Hydranoid, pulling his fist back for a final blow. Razenoid grabbed it before he could use it. "Hold up there, Hydra. Can't you feel it?" Asked Razenoid. "Yes, us hand-in-hand. Now let go of me!" Said Hydranoid, putting his fist out of Razenoid's grasp. "Not me, {points to the hybrids} them! Can't you feel it? The energy around them?" Asked Razenoid again. "What about it? It's just {senses the hybrids energy}... what a minute. That's Darkus energy!" Said Hydranoid. "What's Darkus energy doing in 2 Haos and Subterra Attributed Bakugan?" Asked Oberus. "Guess Alice was right, those devas' were being controlled after all" said Spectra. "So, are we gonna finish them or not?" Asked Helios. "We have to save them somehow, it's the right thing to do" said Alice. "And how do you propose we do that?" Asked Exedra. "That's easy. My two Bakugan" said Alice, causing the team to look at who she meant.

"US?!" Asked Razenoid and Hydranoid. "{nods} If anyone can do it, it's the both of you. Your both more experienced at absorbing energy than anyone I know. If you both work together, I'm sure you can set Rabeeder and Tricloid free again" said Alice. "Well... hehe, I am pretty awesome aren't I?" Stated Razenoid, scratching his back. "Don't get a big head.." said Hydranoid's middle head. "... at least, not a bigger head" finished Hydranoid's right head. Razenoid and Hydranoid then started to absorb the energy from the still struggling hybrid sisters, but as soon as it made contact in Razenoid's chest and Hydranoid's mouths'... "GAH! ACK!" They both gagged. "That tastes horrible!" Said Hydranoid. "At least you get to taste it. I have to absorb it" said Razenoid. "What's wrong?" Asked Skyress. "Why can't you take it? Its your own Attribute" said Helios. "Do YOU wanna try it?" Asked Razenoid and Hydranoid. "Uh... no thank you" said Helios, shutting up. "Are you both ok?" Asked Alice. "We're fine" said Hydranoid. "But this energy is foul. It's the same energy that red battleship was made of. When I tried to use it to our advantage, it knocked me out" said Razenoid. "So, you can't save them?" Asked Joe. "No, we probably can... but its gonna hurt like hell. Hydranoid, prepare your stomach, its chow time" said Razenoid. "If we get out of this..." said Hydranoid's left head. "... remind me to never..." said Hydranoid's middle head. "... go on a buffet date with you again!" Finished Hydranoid's right head, as they tried again.

You could literally feel their pain just by looking at their faces. Hydranoid's heads' were straining to keep their mouths' open and trying not to barf, with his fists clenching so tight that his claws were digging into them. While Razenoid's eyes' were squeezed tightly shut with his body shaking in agony, and he was also straining to keep the eye in his chest open. It also didn't help that with the more energy they were draining, the hybrid sisters cried with a disembodied scream that grew louder with each passing second. "RRRRRR... I... I can't... hold on... much longer..." said Hydranoid, growing tried. "K-k-k-k-keep... going. W-we're doing thissssssss... for Aliccccccccce..." said Razenoid. The screaming was so loud, you readers could hear it. If your ears' are ringing while reading this, there's your proof. All the Brawler's and the other Bakugan there were holding their ears, in a vain attempt to drown out the noise. "THIS IS REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY ME!" Yelled Helios over the screams. "HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GONNA TAKE?!" Yelled Reaper. "HOPEFULLY BEFORE OUR EARS' BLEED OUT!" Yelled Ingram. As Razenoid and Hydranoid reached their limits, the screaming from the hybrid girls stopped. They did it!

"Huh? What the? What's this place?" Said Rabeeder. "Big sister, I don't feel so good" said Tricloid. "Well I'll be damned, they're freed" said Exedra. "Hmmm? OH! Look sister, it's the Brawlers!" Said Tricloid. Alice clasped her hands in relief. "Thank goodness your both ok" said Alice. "Oh, heya girlfriend. Of course we're ok, why wouldn't we be?" Asked Rabeeder. "Hate to break up this touching reunion" said Hydranoid. Looking back to the Darkus Bakugan, everyone saw Hydranoid covering his mouths to the best of his ability, while Razenoid was clenching his chest. "But we gotta put this energy some...!" Said Razenoid, but that was it. The energy was released from both of them. Instead of just floating around, it took the form of a dragon-like head with white eyes. It roared as it charged at them. "Ok, that's it! We're outta here" said Rabeeder, glowing in yellow.

To be continued...

* * *

And now we know what became of Rabeeder and Tricloid after they vanished from the series, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**? [New Evil]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_A Stall for Time_**

This episode opens at the center of the Dark Reverse Dimension, imagine the space where the Infinity and Silent Cores were located in the original series (without said cores, of course), now think of what it would look like darker. Anywho, two of the three portals from 4 episodes ago appeared. One-by-one a Bakugan and Brawler exited each one, landing on an invisible floor. The only ones not present however, were the Darkus/Ventus teammates. "Where is everyone else?" Asked Julie. "I hope there ok" said Runo. "Chill guys, I bet their fine. With Shun there and _(still can't believe 6 months' later, I'm saying this)_ Razenoid, they'll be here in no time" said Dan. "That's assuming he didn't turn tail on them" said Drago. "Aw come on, Drago. You still don't trust him, even after all this?" Asked Dan. "I trust him as a teammate, but I have enough of a backbone to tough out anything he might try" said Drago. A few seconds later, a light flashed above everyone and several forms appeared. One of them however, fell down at a fast rate... "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"OW! What in the name of... Tricloid?!" Said Drago, shown with Tricloid on his back. "Oh, hi Drago. Sorry about that, I can't fly like my big sister" Tricloid apologized. "So, how's that backbone pal?" Asked Dan, in a sarcastic manner. "Haha... your lucky I'm not a dragon from Earth mythology" said Drago, in an equally sarcastic manner ( **AN:** You got that joke, right?). "Hi Dan! Remember me? It's Tricloid!" Said Tricloid. "Uh, yeah. How could I forget you and Rabeeder?" Said Dan, getting embarrassed. He got even more embarrassed as Rabeeder laid down and started touching him with her humanoid body ( **AN:** NOT in a sexual way, mind you older readers'. Just like she did in her debut episode: _The Race to Vestroia_ ). "That's real sweet that you remem... wow, you gotten real handsome over time. Have you been working out?" Said Rabeeder, getting distracted. "Even after 6 years..." said Tigrerra. "Their attracted to him like flies" said Gorem. "Hey, they are not!" Said Dan. "Chill Dan {spins Dan around}, your real tense" said Rabeeder, rubbing Dan's shoulders and making him blush in further embarrassment. "Here Dan, Tricloid made you new mud-heart" said Tricloid, handing Dan a heart-shaped mud ball. "Uh... thanks..." said Dan, as red as a cherry at this point. With her ears steaming, Runo pulled Dan away by an ear, with him complaining. "Sorry ladies, but Dan isn't available right now, so please leave a message after the yelp" she said. "Wait, their Bakugan and he's human. How does that work?" Asked Razenoid. "Apparently, opposites DO attract" said Lars Lion. "And size doesn't matter" Oberus. "Uh, does anyone else find it odd that there's nothing around here?" Asked Reptak. Everyone realized he was right, there was no one around except them. "Strange, you'd think the site of his operations' would be flooded with enemies" said Frosch.

While the Brawlers' were in the New Evil's lair, Code Eve and Wavern are shown inside a cave glowing with positive energy. "Well done, ladies. At this rate, all the Bakugan will be healed after the Battle Brawlers' destroy him" said Genesis Dragonoid. "Easy for you to say, oh great son of mine" said Code Eve, sarcastically. "We've been doing all the work, while your just leaning against that wall" said Wavern. "I'm not making you do ALL the work. I got the most important job: keeping watch to make sure its safe" said Genesis Dragonoid. "Gee, thanks" said Wavern. "Stop complaining. Besides, I gave you back your physical body, didn't I?" Genesis Dragonoid asked. Wavern was about to answer, when all three of them felt a presence. "You three are as busy as bees, pity that it won't be enough to save your precious Bakugan swine" said a dark voice. Suddenly a portal opened, and a shadowy form appeared. "YOU?!" Asked Code Eve, surprised who she saw. "Your the New Evil?!" Asked Genesis Dragonoid, also surprised. The New Evil laughed. "For those who excel in perception of energy, its a shame you didn't notice that right from the start" he said. "So you controlled me? But how? You were sealed so far in there, I could barely feel you" said Code Eve. "You both underestimated me... as _they_ did. Now I'm more powerful than ever! I just thought I'd see you all one last time, before I remove you from existence!" Said the New Evil. While they continued talking, Wavern used this chance to use her connection to a certain object, to warn a certain someone.

"What do ya mean you don't think he'd run? A bit of this [kicks], and a bit of that [tail whips], and WHAM! [punches and whistles] Outta the park" said Amazon, trying to sound cool. "YEAH, but not before I give him a good old **Ding Dong Ditch**! And maybe a little **Super-Moon Bow** " said Elfin. "Perhaps, but a good Aquos/Haos light will blind him before that" said Angelo. "That's stupid, a Aquos/Pyrus burn will surely turn'em to ash" said Diablo. "Unless my incredible Aquos power drowns him " said Radizen. "Ahem, we all know my **Preyas Combat** will beat him up" said Preyas, then all the Aquos Bakugan listed above laughed. "That's exactly why he wouldn't run" said Tigrerra. "Unless it's out of embarrassment" said Razenoid, agreeing with her, making all the above Aquos Bakugan fall backward. "Strange, the weirdest feeling of deja-vu just washed over me" said Marucho. "Alright, now that we got that season 1 reference out of the way, can we..." Drago was asking but all of a sudden, his  Perfect Core glowed slightly. After a few seconds; a light burst out of it and an image of Code Eve, Genesis Dragonoid and an unknown form appeared. "What the heck's this, a mini-movie?" Asked Rabeeder, though she never got an answer.

"You both underestimated me... as _they_ did. Now I'm more powerful than ever! I just thought I'd see you all one last time, before I remove you from existence!" Said the form within the image. "You failed before, miserably I might add, what makes you think you stand any chance again?" Asked the image of Genesis Dragonoid. "And you have no such power! I made sure of that once you were banished" said the image of Code Eve. After that, Wavern's voice was heard. "Drago? Can you hear me? You must come back, he's in New Vestroia!" She said, hoping her message was received. Everyone realized (except the hybrid sisters, but they were generally concerned) that they were tricked; and that Code Eve, Genesis Dragonoid and Wavern were in trouble! "It was a stall for time!" Said Clayf. "That means he was never here at all! It was just a ruse" said Oberus. "We've gotta go!" Dan ordered. Everyone turned back toward the portals, but the were already closing from before, they were trapped! "Oh no. WAVERN! RUN! Get out of there!" Drago shouted to the image, but it was only a vision through Wavern's connection to the  Perfect Core, so she never responded. The conversation continued. "Because this time I..." said the form of the New Evil, his gaze turning to Wavern... uh oh.

The New Evil lifted a hand and shot an energy sphere at Genesis Dragonoid, slamming him into the cave wall he was leaning against minutes before. He tried to strike back, but suddenly he was pinned by black tentacle-like threads. A Darkus Aksela was shown to have appeared from behind the New Evil, using **Warping Bind**. Code Eve was about to use her powers to help, but a Subterra Irisca appeared like a ghost out of nowhere and used **Hypnotic Gaze** on her. To make matters worse, a Darkus Mantris jumped onto Code Eve and used **Doom Companion** to send itself and her away. Wavern was all alone, at the mercy of the greatest evil ever known, as it walked toward her slowly. "As I was saying, because this time... I have a bigger army than anyone could possibly fathom. Why Wavern? Its very impolite to use a bug to eavesdrop" said the New Evil. Before Wavern's light from connecting to Drago revealed his true face, he grabbed her chest and slammed her into the cave wall. "YOU MONSTER! UNHAND HER, YOU COWARDLY SNAKE!" Roared Drago, but it was all in vain. Even with all the power he had, he was helpless to save her.

"I know your there, Battle Brawlers, and don't bother talking, this is a one-way call. I must say, I didn't think Wavern had the kahunas' to try and contact you, but it saves me the trouble. As you can see, I had to clock out a little early before your appointment. I really wanted to battle you all, I did. But things don't always turn out the way you plan. Besides, death at my hand is a fate so much worse than your current predicament, in a small way, I saved you. Now you can live together, without any worries at all. I have a universe to control, and I don't have time for your games anymore. Each and everyone of you have been a pain in my tail for far too long, and I must get back to business. Don't worry though; once I'm through here, perhaps Vestal, and maybe Neathia and Gundalia; I'll send all your friends down there, so you can all live in peace. You can rebuild your races for all I care, since I'll have what's rightfully mine and mine alone... to be the ruler of the ENTIRE UNIVERSE! No longer will I be the one who failed, but the one who succeeded, so have a nice life you fools! Now you know the suffering I endured, and you will... FOREVER! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" The connection then ended.

To be continued...

* * *

Uh oh, things aren't looking good for the mighty Battle Brawlers.


	20. Chapter 20

Another dark turn here, Drago looses it. You've been warned.

* * *

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Break Out, Mechtogan Style! Part 1_**

"NO! WAVERN! CODE EVE! GENESIS DRAGONOID! ANYONE, ANSWER ME!" Yelled Drago to his core, but it was pointless. In a denial rage, he tried opening a portal out of here, exerting more energy than he should, roaring each time. Once... twice... three times. He tried a fourth, but he couldn't do it. The Battle Brawlers were now imprisoned as the New Evil once was, and there wasn't anything they could do about it. "This was his plan from the very beginning, he KNEW we would get here" said Apollonir. "He played us all for fools, and we played right into his trap" said Exedra. "Dammit, the oldest trick in the book" said Dan. "Could you guys, ya know, do the whole linkup thingamabob?" Asked Jake. "What good will it do? It won't effect us, only them" said Mira. "So... is that it? We lost, and trapped here forever?" Asked Elfin, who is usually full of confidence is now down in the dumps. "Don't say that, Elfin. There's always a way out" said Wilda, comforting his teammate. While the others continued the conversation, Drago gave a low growl that only Dan could hear. "Drago, you alright pal?" Asked Dan, but he got this answer by Drago fists balling up tightly and then a blast of fire in the air out of anger.

"IT'S OVER, its ALL over! We totally blew it!" Shouted Drago. "Drago, try to calm down, we're all angry" said Helios, putting a hand on his comrades shoulder. "Get those rusty, metallic fingers off me" Drago growled. "Hey, I'm just trying to help" Helios responded, trying to hold back his well-known temper. "HELP?! HA! Is that what you thought when trying to steal my power... AND my life?!" Snapped Drago. "Drago, we understand your pain, but that..." Hydranoid was saying, but Drago cut him off. "YOU UNDERSTAND?! That's funny, considering your three brains' couldn't snap out of Naga's control until the last second" he snapped again. "Drago, I don't think..." Razenoid was saying, but like before... "And YOU! Don't even get me started! You messing with my head day after day, making me question my own sanity!" Drago again snapped, apparently in no mood to talk. "YO DRAGO, CHILL!" Said Dan, hoping to calm his partner down. "SHUT UP, HUMAN! If you stayed in your own world, this NEVER would have happened!" Drago yelled.

That did it. Dan, for the first time since what seemed like forever, started to cry.

If there were crickets in the Reverse World, you'd be able to hear them all the way from the beginning of the world from 8 episodes ago. Dan, though he tried to hold it, teared up quite rapidly. Drago had struck a very sensitive nerve, a nerve that also affected the others. "T-Tig... y-you don't think that, do you?" Runo asked. "No my lady, never in a million years" said Tigrerra. "Helios, d-do you ever regret what I've done to you?" Asked Spectra. "Of course not, we BOTH did this to me" said Helios. "Wilda... Roxtor... c-could I have b-been a better partner?" Asked Mira. "Mira, you are the best partner" said Wilda, with Roxtor agreeing in his own language. "Preyas, Elfin, Angelo/Diablo, all of you. I-I must be the worst partner ever!" Marucho cried. "Don't say that, Marucho" said Elfin. "You had like 6 partners, how many people can brag about that?" Said Radizen. "Hey, even though we couldn't have separate bodies..." said Diablo. "Your the only partner who keeps all in line" finished Angelo. "Your the only one we could have" said Preyas. "And the only one who could deal with us" said Amazon, causing Marucho and all his Aquos friends to ocular gush. "L-like me, S-skyress, Ingram. I left you on New Vestroia" said Shun. "Shun, I wanted to watch over New Vestroia, you did nothing wrong" said Skyress. "Though you did leave me for a digital copy" muttered Ingram, though he got slapped by Oberus. He apologized for his mistake. "I-I've been holding you back, Hydranoid. J-just because I was t-too scared to brawl" said Alice. "No Alice, we both retired, together" said Hydranoid.

Various other Brawlers cried, while their partner(s) comforted them. Seeing this, Drago realized he went too far. He looked at his partner of 6 years/6 months/52 weeks/365 days/24 hours/525,960 mins/31,536,000 seconds, and used a claw to lift up Dan's chin, his face a mess. "I-I'm sorry" was all Drago said before the boy and his dragon cried together. As tears feel off their faces, one of Dan's tear fused with Drago's and as it hit the invisible ground, it caused a ripple.

That's when it happened...

As soon as the rippling started, it glowed with energy, making everyone else back off. A form has risen up before them, taller than any of them, having an odd shape. They got into battle stances, not knowing who... or what... is coming. "I mean you... no harm... master and creator" said the form, as it started to become more physical in appearance. This being was an all-too familiar robot; being red in color, having a few diamond-like shapes, and very large hands. "No way..." said Dan and Drago, gobsmacked at what... well, who they were seeing. They, and everyone else who knew him, thought he was destroyed. "Yes... it is I... Mechtogan... Zenthon!"

To be continued...

* * *

Grand 100 is coming, it's gonna be an epic history lesson.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this took very long, but most of this got erased by accident with my cousins. Lesson learned: playful 6 year old girl + rough housing 13 year old boy = me dropping my laptop, it breaking and the delete button being pressed. Despite that, I think this episode turned out better because of it, so a round of thanks to my six and thirteen year old cousins... they better not do it again!

* * *

 **Zenthon:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in... **_Break Out, Mechtogan Style! Part 2_**

"Zenthon? But... how?" Asked Drago, still in disbelief. "I may have lost my body in our last battle... but my spirit remains intact" said Zenthon. "Our bodies are physical manifestations, nothing more, nothing less" Said a body, forming behind Zenthon. It, like Zenthon, was also mechanical, but much larger. "Zenthon Titan? Your here too?" Asked Dan. Before they answered, the 2 metal beasts locked their eyes on Razenoid. "Uh... no hard feelings, right?" He asked nervously. There was a long pause before either robot answered. "... oil under the bridge" said Zenthon Titan. "We've seen how much you've changed, so no" said Zenthon, making Razenoid sigh in relief. "How did you survive anyhow?" asked Marucho. "Dan was very specific, you both just vanished before his eyes" said Shun. "Maybe if we all explain..." said a third voice. "It would be much easier for you to comprehend" said a fourth. Two more beings manifested, one a dragon, and the other a combat robot. The combat robot was red, unlike the last time he was seen. The dragon looked worse for wear; dents and scratches covered his hide, 2 Battle Gears on his back were damaged almost beyond recognition, 12 of his 20 claws were missing, his left giant wing was missing a small wing, his horn was cut in half (the spiked part of it gone) and one of his eyes were colorless.

"Dragonoid Destroyer! Dragonoid Colossus! You guys are ok... uh mostly" said Dan, taking note of Dragonoid Colossus' injuries. "And wasn't Dragonoid Destroyer golden before?" Asked Julie. "Hang on, this is too much, too fast! Dragonoid Destroyer is Genesis..." Drago was saying. "I'm going to stop you there, Drago. Though he spoke through me, he was not me at all. I am the first Mechtogan Destroyer, plain and simple" said Dragonoid Destroyer. "Whoa! If your the first, then the story Dragonoid Colossus told us..." Dan was saying. "Was referring to a Mechtogan you thought you created, but in reality... the very same being me and Chance Dragonoid tried to forge so long ago" said Dragonoid Colossus. "Time out! Ok, some parts of your story from the last Arc didn't make any sense either. How could there be Mechtogan if there were only Bakugan and no partners, and if your the Mechtogan Dragonoid Colossus tried to summon, how did we summon you?" Asked Dan. "I realize that some of the information was vague, so listen closely" said Dragonoid Colossus. "For this..." said Zenthon. "Is the true story..." said Zenthon Titan. "Of the history... of the Mechtogan... and the world" said Dragonoid Destroyer.

 _"Mechtogan as you are all aware, are physical manifestations of the bonds, both good and bad, between a Bakugan and his/her battler. Your probably wondering, how would this be possible back then? I cannot go into too much detail, but you humans' are familiar with Pangaea, correct? If you would have gone further, you would have discovered that not only was it a supercontinent, but a super DIMENSIONAL continent. All worlds; Earth, Vestal, Neathia, Gundalia, Vestroia... were once one"_ said Dragonoid Destroyer, shocking the Brawlers. No wonder they got along with Bakugan so well, because they were once inhabiting the same place! _"Monsters inhabited this planet in water and land, and evolved into dinosaurs millions of years later. However, some_ _became more intelligent than normal and as time passed,_ _they took different forms and evolved into Bakugan we know today. The dinosaurs became extinct, either by meteor showers or volcanic eruptions even Code Eve isn't sure, but some of the Bakugan survived. Whatever the case, the world was turned into a block of ice for some reason. After it thawed, another race started to appear and many more years later, they changed as well. From Australopithecus to Homo Sapiens, though there were more drastic changes. Some Homo Sapiens natural beauty would skyrocket_ (shows a human transforming into a Neathian) _, others skin would harden and become reptilian_ (shows a human transforming into a Gundalian) _, and a few invented things that would otherwise be impossible_ (shows a human transforming into a Vestal) _. These were known to the Bakugan as the mortal races, while the Bakugan were considered monsters by them"_ said Dragonoid Colossus. This made a bit of sense to the Brawlers', for what they heard from Dragonoid Destroyer seemed to fit, though they were more than surprised to learn that the "aliens" they knew were human to an extent and vice-versa.

"So... us Vestals were once human?" Asked Mira. "In a small way, yes. You were all the same species, some of you just evolved differently" said Zenthon Titan. "Ok so Bakugan met us, we met them and we lived happily ever after and got along! AAAAAAND created Mechtogan, the end" Said Dan proudly. "Not exactly" said Zenthon. "You must understand, both mortals and Bakugan were still a young species. Despite Bakugan being a few million years older, both sides had much to learn" said Dragonoid Destroyer. _"The mortals and Bakugan, were like a cavemen and a saber-toothed tigers..."_ started Dragonoid Destroyer, but was cut off. "Ewww, you mean we killed Bakugan for clothing and food?!" Exclaimed Runo. (You got that irony joke, right?) _"Attempted, yes. But the Bakugan proved too powerful to be hunted, so to keep others from throwing their lives away, Bakugan fell under the "hunt at your own risk" category. Basically a Bakugan thought a human was nothing more than a tiny pest, like a fly to a human. But there was a group of Bakugan that were interested in these small creatures, as well as a group of mortals that were fascinated by the Bakugan. They met one another and for the first time, Bakugan and mortal communicated, eventually becoming the first band of Brawlers. The twelve of them even stopped an army of Gargonoids, led by a Darkus Alpha Gargonoid who... uh... wasn't a real social Monarus to put lightly, from overrunning the planet"_ said Dragonoid Destroyer. He didn't need to say anything else after that, it was pretty obvious he was referring to the six evolved ancient Bakugan they were with, but they were still surprised to learn that even the Legendary Soldiers had human/mortal battling partners before. Amazon then cut in, in shock. "Wait so the Ancients are THAT ancient! But then [counts on his fingers]... wow, and I gave Drago a hard time" he said. "Guess that means I'm not gramps anymore, huh?" Asked Drago "Nah, your still an old man, gramps. Just not as old as I thought" said Amazon. "Well, a Dragonoid can dream, can't he?" Drago shrugged, talking to the audience. "Yes I remember that day well, that day lead up to the war" said Apollonir. "The war? But that happened BEFORE other Bakugan were born, right?" Asked Drago, somewhat confused. "No Drago, not the war between Bakugan... the war between Bakugan... and humans!" Said Apollonir.

If the world could shatter like glass; the world the Brawlers knew would have into teeny, tiny pieces. War between Bakugan and humans?! That's like saying you can run a car on milk! Sure a war between Bakugan WITH aliens/humans partnered with them was entirely plausible, but a war between Bakugan AND humans?! No way, it couldn't be true... could it? Of course, there was that one time when the army got involved when Naga and his minions invaded earth in search of the Infinity Core, but that was only when they thought the Bakugan were aliens that came to do harm. Dan breaks the silence with a nervous laugh. "Hahahaha, that's weird. For a second, it sounded like you said there was a war between Bakugan and humans" he said. With no response, he went into immediate denial. "Seriously?! No way, man. No, no, no! I refuse to believe that! Bakugan are our friends!" He exclaimed. "Its the truth" said Apollonir. This bombshell shocked the Brawlers to their cores... Bakugan and humans... in a bloody warfare? It went against everything they thought they knew. "Well, why? Why would Bakugan and us go to war out of the blue?" Asked Julie. "Even though she's an airhead, I'm with Julie on this one. It doesn't make a lick of damn sense!" Said Gunz. "And as a Bakugan, it also doesn't add up. Why did we go to war at all?" Asked Drago. "Grrrrr... Dragonoid Colossus, you know this stuff better than anyone else. Come on man, please tell me Apollonir got his dates wrong" said Dan. Dragonoid Colossus didn't answer right away. When he did, there was a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry Dan... but its true."

If you tried gluing those glass shards, they'd shatter again at the lightest touch. So it was true, Bakugan and humans did go to war, confirmed by the oldest one here. The real question is, why? Why in the bloody hell would Bakugan and humans suddenly fight? What would make them distrust each other so quickly? Surely the Gargonoid invasion wasn't the only reason, there had to be something else, something more. "But how?" Asked Alice. "And why?" Asked Hydranoid. "Isn't it obvious?" responded Exedra. "The reason..." said Clayf. "Is standing before us" said Frosch, using his staff to point... at the robots. It hit the Brawlers like a ton of bricks... Mechtogan. Mechtogan was the reason that the war started, but why? What could the Mechtogan possibly do to make mortals and Bakugan stop trusting each other and go to war? After all, Mechtogan symbolized the bond they shared in a physical form. So what were the Brawlers missing? Pondering about it, they all remembered the story Dragonoid Colossus left behind when Shadow Prove and Mylene were revived by the New Evil.

"Your tantrum, eh? That's all it took?" Asked Razenoid. "But that wasn't even your fault! It was an accident" said Mira. "Perhaps, but an accident that will haunt me forever" said Dragonoid Colossus. "Your biological TimeClocks' aren't synchronizing, Drago just said that war happened WAY before any of us were conceived" said Radizen. If Dragonoid Colossus could smirk, he would have. "Really? I don't remember giving Drago a time card. I only spoke of the genesis of the Bakugan" he said. Drago was about to talk back, but realized he was right. Thinking back to his first meeting of him before he was entrusted with the Sacred Orbs power (Lumino Dragonoid), he confirmed that Dragonoid Colossus did not say anything about the war at all. Going down memory lane again; he also remembered just before he and Dharak (now Razenoid, of course) fought for Code Eve's powers, while she did say there was a battle between the two originals, she gave them little to no information about an actual war, much less a time frame. "Ugh. When your right, your right. So enlighten us, how on Vestroia or Earth or Pangaeaor wherever! Could Mechtogan cause the war" said Drago. Apollonir resumed where he left off . "Its like it was only yesterday. That was the day... everything changed..."

To be continued...

 **Preyas:** Whoa. When Drago told me it was complicated, I didn't think it was THAT complicated.

 **Amazon:** You said it, sensei. Both Genesis and his bro lived in castle divided in 2! Eh, its good to be the king.

 **Zenthon Titan:** Could you overgrown chameleons' just shut up! Your ruining it for the viewers.

 **Zenthon:** They do deserve to know, yes. But not until part two.

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Even with one eye, I can see your wrong. Look up.

 **Zenthon:** _(Looks up at the title)_ ... Ah. My bad, part THREE.

 **Dan:** Quick question, how do we get out after this school day?

 **Bakuganman:** Relax, I got it covered. Trust me, it'll be a blast!


	22. Chapter 22

**Shun:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: ** _Break Out, Mechtogan Style! Part 3_**

 _"Pangaea was still a peaceful place after the invasion. Like society in the present day, their were a few that were considered crazy or criminals..."_ said Apollonir. "I'm gonna assume like... the Nonets?" Asked Reptak. _"Yes and as a result, were banished to the Doom Dimension by the Originals themselves. They both ruled the land, keeping peace and equality._ _After the attack, new creatures began to appear. Some were hostile immediately until tamed, others remained motionless until commanded"_ Apollonir continued. "Mechtogan!" said the Brawlers. _"Exactly! We had no idea where they came from or what they were. All we did know was they were both extremely powerful and if misused, extremely dangerous._ _A_ _fter more began to appear, we realized that they ONLY appeared with a Bakugan... partnered with a hum_ _an. They called themselves: Mechtogan; guardians of their masters: the human Brawler, and their creators: the Bakugan"_ said Apollonir, then Dragonoid Destroyer took over. _"We Mechtogan inhabit this world, the Dark Reverse World, and have since the real world was created. This world is like a factory, Mechtogan are created and stored here until they are summoned. When we are called, a portal opens in our world and drags the summoned Mechtogan to yours. This is the ONLY time our worlds should ever intersect. But since this enemy your facing has appeared; he's been able_ _to go back and forth from this world, to the Doom Dimension and now finally, your own world. And as a result, your world has been poisoned."_

"P-POISONED?!" Asked the Brawlers, having no idea that was the case. It made sense now! The reason some Bakugan in New Vestroia became hostile is because this factory-like world was releasing into their own. Like fumes from industrial factories that would poison the atmosphere, the world of the Mechtogan was poisoning theirs. But that still didn't explain how some Mechtogan, namely Colossus and Destroyer, were made. And if Bakugan become poisoned from the Mechtogans world, had would the New Evil (assuming he WAS a Bakugan) be able to go in and out as he pleased? When asked, Dragonoid Colossus had an answer. "True the world is poisonous, but some are immune to it and if exposed long enough, can develop immunity to it. This was the case with Chance Dragonoid and me, lets just say we took longer than we thought to create our idea" said Dragonoid Colossus. "Then why were you hooked up to a machine in the first place?" Asked Skyress. _"For those of you who remember the Nonets, they couldn't spawn Mechtogan naturally and it strained them"_ said Dragonoid Destroyer. _"This was the case back then, we Mechtogan were difficult to summon and even if we were, it was only as long as our summoners could provide us with enough power to stay in the real world. That's why we are never in your world for long periods. Think of us as conduits, your excess energy goes to us to keep us present, or we fade away. We are just energy in our world, only in yours are we physical"_ said Zenthon. "Whatever, back to the topic of war please, we gotta bust outta here in a few minutes cause of the writers "blast" happens soon" said Dan. "That's just it. After Mechtogan became a more common appearance, the war between the Originals seemingly happened out of nowhere. When it was over, they both just vanished, never to be seen again" said Apollonir. "That's when it began..." said Oberus. "... the rift between mortals..." said Lars Lion. "... and Bakugan" said Exedra.

 _Flashback: Earth - 174.8 million years ago (just before Pangaea began to break):_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** I also remember that day. But before that, I must give a few more details about Pangaea. Dragonoid and Dharaknoid ruled the land in a palace, which was literally smack in the middle of the landmass. This palace was divided in two, one half for each Original. They would make decisions on how their "kingdom" would run. Of course, there were a few disagreements on what should and shouldn't be done. So Code Eve herself would be the voice of reason, kinda of how that odd 15 year old kid from _Ken10: Aeon Course_ or something like that, had an equally odd transformation that had two minds. Anyway; me and Chance Dragonoid, we were Cross and Hyper Dragonoids' at the time, were making our daily rounds around the palace when we overheard a heated conversation...

 _Flashback Begin..._

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** ... and the nucleus asked the electron: _Are you sure we lost a proton?_ And the electron says: _I'm POSITIVE!_

 **Hyper Dragonoid** and **Cross Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid** and **Dragonoid Colossus):** Hahahahaha!

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** That joke gets funnier every time you tell it.

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** Hehehe... Oh! Speaking of which, I caught Pyro Dragonoid giving you a "funny" stare back in the gyyyyyyyyym. _(gently punches Cross Dragonoid/Dragonoid Colossus in the shoulder)_

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** _(blushes)_ Aw, cut it out. My Brawler would kill me if he found out I liked his sisters Guardian. Humans think it's a form of incest.

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** Incest? Ya mean that sweet smelling stuff they use at funerals?

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** IN-CEST! Not incense, you idiot. Get your ears out of your nose, will ya?

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** Sorry, my partner has so many flowers in her home, all I can think about are smells. She even said girls like it when you smell nice.

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** Ugh, your practicing to become an inventor or florist?

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** You know I'm becoming an inventor! It's just that I've been...

 **?:** YOU WANT TO DO WHAT, BROTHER?!

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** What was that?

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** It sounded like Genesis Dragonoid. Come on, lets check it out.

(Going down a hall, both young Dragonoids' peek around a corner to see Genesis Dragonoid sitting on his throne. It appeared he had a visitor.)

 **?:** You heard me, brother. I've had it with these "humans" as they call themselves, it's about time we lay down the law.

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Lay down the law? Dharaknoid, what exactly do you mean?

 **Dharaknoid:** I mean why should we, beings of high power, take orders from fleshy little mortals?

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Oh dear, this again? Brother, if you dislike your battler, there's plenty more to choose from. You probably haven't found your Switch Code yet. There's Betty, a nice blonde with a bubbly personality; Alvin, who loves to sing and dance or perhaps Samuel, a warrior and a...

 **Dharaknoid:** No, no and NOOOO! I don't want anymore new battlers or Switch Codes or anything similar, what I want is for them to stop ordering us around! They should be taking orders from us, so what do you say we change that?

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** I say you gone mad, brother! We're here today because of the peace between us and them!

 **Dharaknoid:** _*sniff, sniff*_ You smell that? Smells like total baloney! The Bakugan were perfectly fine before the humans, so whats to say we can't go back to that?

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** _(speaks quietly)_ Baloney? _*sniff, sniff*_ Where?

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** _(punches Hyper Dragonoid/Chance Dragonoid on the head and speaks quietly)_ Shut up!

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** We can't go back to that for the very same reason you and I were born... balance. Life and death, fire and ice, sky and land... and of course, humans and Bakugan. The universe is now fully balanced, changing it now could be disastrous.

 **Dharaknoid:** Really? Don't see how. Removing mortals = freedom. You know how many gangs we banished in the last month?

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Yes, especially the notorious Nonets. Which is an odd name because it means nine and their were ten members. What's your point?

 **Dharaknoid:** The point is in every gang, those Bakugan were controlled by humans!

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Wrong. It was their CHOICE to commit those crimes, theirs AND their human partners!

 **Dharaknoid:** What about that one group? The one with the Hydranoid, Dragonoid, Skyress, Gorem, Siege and Tripod Epsilon.

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** You mean the Legendary Soldiers? Yes, but that further proves my point. They worked TOGETHER with the humans to save our kingdom from the invasion, even you and I had trouble with those overgrown gargoyles and we owe them our lives... including the humans that helped them.

 **Dharaknoid:** ARGH! This is so typical of you! You and mother always going against me!

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Come now brother, that's not true. It was your idea to kill off the monsters and dinosaurs so the Bakugan could be safer, and look! You were right that time, and mother supported your decision as well.

 **Dharaknoid:** That was BEFORE I figured out that decision lead to these hairless chimps! She takes your side way more than mine!

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** This isn't about mother taking sides, it's about this useless discussion concerning...

 **Dharaknoid:** Like Pyrus it isn't! _(says slyly)_ Speaking of which, isn't it about time we see whose side she's on this time?

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** _(becomes slightly nervous, but doesn't dare show it)_ W-what? Why would we disturb her about such a silly matter?

 **Dharaknoid:** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell... seeing as how we obviously can't agree on this, we usually both go down to visit her so she can make the final decision.

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** I know that, its just that bothering her over something so trivial...

 **Dharaknoid:** _*sniff, sniff, long sniff*_ Hmmm, cooking something Colonel Sanders? Is it... chicken?

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** Oooh! My fav... _(is unable to finish due to Cross Dragonoid/Dragonoid Colossus grabbing and closing his mouth)_

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Grrrr, alright fine! But don't start crying when your preposterous suggestion is met with inevitable denial. _(gets up from his throne)_

 **Dharaknoid:** Your right... you ARE gonna be crying!

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** _(mouth still clamped shut by Cross Dragonoid/Dragonoid Colossus)_ Muut mmms mammimg? _(Translation: What is happening?)_

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** No idea... seriously, I have no idea what you just said.

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** *And he calls ME the dumb one.*

 **Dharaknoid:** _(to beams shoot out from his "chest-eyes" and intersect toward the floor, he looks up at his Pyrus Attributed brother)_ What's wrong, brother? Having second thoughts... or is that chicken overcooking?

(With a low growl, Genesis Dragonoid gave in and shot a beam from his front horn. The 2 Originals opened a Dimension Tunnel on the floor. Dharaknoid went in immediately, but Genesis Dragonoid stayed behind.)

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** _*sigh*_ Dear brother... why must you continue on such a dark path...? _(jumps into the Dimension Tunnel, which closes soon afterward)_

(With their king gone, both Dragonoids' rush to were the portal was moments ago.)

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** Cross old pal... what did we just witness?

 _Flashback Pause..._

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** I never had an answer for him. Looking back, I know what we spied on. I just didn't know the magnitude it would have...

 _Flashback Resume..._

(Some time later, Cross Dragonoid and Hyper Dragonoid continued on their daily schedule. As fate would have it, they walked back down the very same hallway.)

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** Ya know, you'd think with all the technology those humans make for themselves, they'd install moving walkways in here or something.

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** Why not ask your human partner, I'm sure her florist job let her meet other inventors.

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** Maybe, I'll asked her tonig... _*sniff, sniff*_ uh oh.

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** Uh oh, what?

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** I'm smelling strawberries, but it smells like that stuff humans call perfume. _*long sniff, gasp!*_ Pyro at 2:00! Your on your own, pal. _(bolts, leaving a puff of smoke with his shape)_

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** _(looks ahead to see a female Dragonoid coming his way! He turns back toward the direction his friend went)_ Hey, HEEEEEEY! Whatever happened to the bro system, you big nosed lizard!

 **?:** Hyper's still hyperactive since your last evolutions, eh Cross Dragonoid?

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** Uh... h-hey Pyro Dragonoid. Your smelling... I-I-I mean, looking good today. _(nervous laugh)_

 **Pyro Dragonoid:** _*giggles*_ Thank you, Cross. You always were as sweet as you are strong.

(The 2 Dragonoid's continue to talk, with Cross Dragonoid/Dragonoid Colossus still nervous. Think of how Max Goof from _A Goofy Movie_ tried to talk to his crush Roxanne. Hyper Dragonoid/Chance Dragonoid was having a good time peeking from behind a Dragonoid statue, watching his friend stumble.)

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** Who's the idiot now? Haha! Where's a canvas when you need one? Come on lover-boy, just ask her out. _(hears a humming sound, he looks across the way to the throne room to see a familiar portal open)_ What the? Oh snap!

 **Pyro Dragonoid:** So after your shift is over, you wanna stop by? My brawlers having a party tonight and she already invited yours.

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** Uh... y-yes of course. That soun...

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** Sorry hot-stuff, but we actually need to go. _(grabs Cross Dragonoid/Dragonoid Colossus by his shoulders)_

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** *Sure, NOW you come back!* Go where? Our shift is almost over.

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** We need to get the throne room cleaned before they get here.

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** Who? Visiting hours ended 15 minutes ago.

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** You know, **_THEM_**.

 **Cross Dragonoid (Dragonoid Colossus):** _(realizes)_ ... oh. _(to Pyro Dragonoid)_ Yea, perhaps some other time Pyro. We'll see ya around.

(Both male Dragonoids book it and head back to the throne room.)

 **Pyro Dragonoid:** _*sighs*_ Men...

(Looking in the throne room, the 2 Dragonoids see the same portal from before open and Genesis Dragonoid flew out of it. He held his hand down, but it was knocked away by Dharaknoid. He appeared and... he wasn't looking like a happy camper.)

 **Dharaknoid:** Grrrrrrr... _(rushes to a wall and punches it, causing very noticeable damage)_ RAAAARRR!

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Hey if your going to throw a tantrum, do on your side of the palace.

 **Dharaknoid:** SILENCE! I can't believe this, SHE STILL TOOK YOUR SIDE!

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** I did warn you, guess my chicken was cooked just right.

 **Dharaknoid:** _(growls to himself)_ Why, why must Bakugan continue to suffer with the humans? I didn't say destroy, only remove. I make a non-destructive choice for once in my life, and it blows up in my face!

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** You did hear what she said, right? "Though your decision is noble in some ways, I cannot allow this".

 **Dharaknoid:** Oh I heard her, especially when I tried to state my reasoning, she interrupts and calls it my "false truth". _(whispers to himself)_ Oh, I'll give her false truth alright...

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Did you say something?

 **Dharaknoid:** I said... I'm getting outta here. _(walks off)_

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Dharaknoid, wait! _(follows him out)_

 **Dharaknoid:** BACK OFF! _(almost hits Genesis Dragonoid with his tail)_ I don't need this! I don't need you, this palace, or that overgrown Christmas ornament we call mother! I'VE HAD IT!

(Dharaknoid stomps out of the throne room and luckily for the 2 Dragonoid spies, he exited in the opposite direction. The screen focuses on Cross Dragonoid/Dragonoid Colossus and Hyper Dragonoid/Chance Dragonoid when...)

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** _(talks in an amused tone, off-screen)_ You can both come out now.

(Both Dragonoids flinch, not expecting that.)

 **Hyper Dragonoid (Chance Dragonoid):** Busted...

 _Flashback End._

"You didn't get into trouble, did you?" Asked Tigrerra. "Oh, of course not. He knew we were watching the entire time. _A year later, the war between Genesis Dragonoid and Dharaknoid occurred and as you know, ended with no clear winner_ " said Dragonoid Colossus. _"This caused a seed of doubt to be planted. Both humans and Bakugan feared what their supposed bond could cause, for if they could create a monstrous beast as powerful as Dragonoid Colossus, then what else could go wrong? What other horrors would be unleashed if we continued this... friendship?"_ Said Frosch. "But why didn't Genesis Dragonoid or Dharaknoid just explain what happened?" Asked Dan. "For the very same reason... you didn't tell the world about the New Evil" said Clayf. "It would have caused massive chaos and tremendous panic" said Oberus. _"Well, that... and they disappeared after the war. No-one knows where or why, but without leaders... things slowly spiraled out of control. That's when we, the Legendary Soldiers and our battlers, stepped up and lead them as the 2 Originals would have wanted"_ said Apollonir.

"I'm gonna assume you didn't tell them either" said Coredem. _"Correct. Which I'll admit, was the biggest mistake we made. Because somehow they found out anyway, whether it was just rumors or someone from the inside, we never knew. Tensions were high, but we were still able to keep the peace, although barely. Eventually, age caught up with our battlers and they died, but we continued on. One day, we prayed for the return of the Originals like we always did. What we got, was something else entirely..._

 _Flashback: Earth - 175 million years ago (hours before Pangaea broke apart):_

(In Genesis Dragonoid's throne room, there's a mural of some sort on a wall. It looked like someone punched the bottom of it... really hard. The mural had an image of a sun with two dragons looking at it. Below them were 6 creatures in a circle, but whoever punched the wall damaged those images as well. The impact of the hit was so strong, it made a ripple effect. Below the mural were 6 Bakugan: a Pyrus Dragonoid, a Darkus Hydranoid, a Ventus Skyress, a Haos Siege, a Subterra Gorem and an Aquos Tripod Epsilon. They were on their knees, praying. Suddenly, a Dimension Tunnel opened below them! They were not expecting it of course, so all they could do was fall.)

 **Skyress (Cyclone Oberus):** What's happening?

 **Tripod Epsilon (Tempest Frosch):** I think the better question is: where are we going?

 **Hydranoid (Mega Exedra):** This is not what we asked for!

 **Gorem (Hammer Clayf):** No shit, Sherlock.

 **Siege (Mystic Lars Lion):** What did we do to deserve this?!

 **Dragonoid (Maximum Apollonir):** Whatever the case, may the gods have mercy on our souls!

 **All:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(After an unknown amount of time; the Legendary Soldiers awoke in a dark, foggy place.)

 **Dragonoid (Maximum Apollonir):** Ugh, rough landing... is everyone alright?

 **Skyress (Cyclone Oberus):** We're... alive?

 **Hydranoid (Mega Exedra):** Thank the heavens... what is the place anyhow?

 **Siege (Mystic Lars Lion):** Maybe cause we fell down, were underneath Pangaea?

 **Gorem (Hammer Clayf):** That's ridiculous.

 **Tripod Epsilon (Tempest Frosch):** You have any other explanation?

(The other five, except Dragonoid/Maximum Apollonir, started to argue. He was attracted by something glowing in the distance. He tried to talk them down, but he ended up having to roar like Simba on pride rock to shut them up. They followed the light until they came upon a sphere with two orbs inside, one dark blue and the other yellow.)

 **Hydranoid (Mega Exedra):** What is this?

 **Siege (Mystic Lars Lion):** It looks like 2 balloons in a balloon.

 **Skyress (Cyclone Oberus):** Whatever it is, immense power is coming from it.

 **Tripod Epsilon (Tempest Frosch):** _(mumbles)_ It's not possible... _(takes out a book and flips through the pages rapidly, until stopping on one page. He trembles as he stares at it.)_ oh no. GUYS, get over here!

 **Dragonoid (Maximum Apollonir):** _(look at the page)_ What's the mat...

(When Dragonoid/Maximum Apollonir didn't finish his sentence, the others came over to look at Tripod Epsilon's/Tempest Frosch's book. A hand-drawn picture of what was before them was on the page, it was titled... Perfect Core.)

 **Gorem (Hammer Clayf):** Epsilon... if this is one of your jokes, you can stop now.

 **Tripod Epsilon (Tempest Frosch):** This is no trick Gorem, even I can't orchestrate such a feat. We're not just under Pangaea...

 **Dragonoid (Maximum Apollonir):** We're in the center of it.

(Realization dawns on them, as well as many questions and fear.)

 **Skyress (Cyclone Oberus):** No, t-that's impossible.

 **Siege (Mystic Lars Lion):** This is... a restricted area, only the Originals can access it.

 **Hydranoid (Mega Exedra):** I'm agreeing with the ladies on this one, how could we have possibly gotten here?

 **Tripod Epsilon (Tempest Frosch):** That's not all we need to worry about. How do we get out? And more importantly, before the Originals return! This is sacred ground were trespassing on!

 **Gorem (Hammer Clayf):** All we prayed for day in, day out... was a solution to our problems, and the safe return of those 2 horn-heads! This is just great; first they run off and we take over temporarily, then our battlers die of age, NOW we're stuck down here too rot for eternity!

 **Dragonoid (Maximum Apollonir):** Maybe not... maybe, this is what we needed.

(The other five warriors look over to Dragonoid/Maximum Apollonir in shock.)

 **Tripod Epsilon (Tempest Frosch):** Uh Dragonoid, did you fall and hit your head or have you COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!

 **Dragonoid (Maximum Apollonir):** Just think about it! What were we doing before getting transported here? _(they didn't answer him, but it was obvious what he was getting at)_ Exactly. Maybe... this is them reaching out to us.

 _Flashback Pause..._

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** However... we didn't expect what happened next...

 _Flashback Resume..._

(BOOM! KA-BOOM! Roars, screeching, screams, etc.! Bakugan and mortals were fighting! Cannon fire, Ability attacking, gun shooting, close combat, you name it. Hiding behind some rubble was a Pyrus Tigrerra, a younger-looking Nova Lion.)

 **Nova Lion:** Oh dear, oh dear, not again! Shouldn't the Legendary Soldiers be here by now? I better warn them. _(runs off towards the palace, dodging many attacks and obstacles along the way. He makes his way to the throne room where the soldiers usually are, but he finds no-one)_ Oh my! Dragonoid, Skyress, Epsilon, anyone?! You must come back, everyone is fighting again, and it looks really bad this time!

(An explosion happens off-screen and Nova Lion looks behind him in fear. Back in the center of Pangaea, the warriors saw and heard Nova Lion through the Perfect Core.)

 **Dragonoid (Maximum Apollonir):** Oh no, we gotta move!

 **Gorem (Hammer Clayf):** What about the reaching out?

 **Dragonoid (Maximum Apollonir):** Forget that for now! We need to stop them before it gets worse!

 **Siege (Mystic Lars Lion):** But how?

(With nothing to lose; Dragonoid/Maximum Apollonir goes up to the core, kneels down, and prays.)

 **Hydranoid (Mega Exedra):** _(annoyed)_ You cannot be serious!

 **Dragonoid (Maximum Apollonir):** You have any better ideas?

 _Flashback Pause, plays at intervals with "()"..._

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** So we prayed. We saw something in our closed eyes that changed everything. I saw what looked like a Dragonoid, but it was as long as a snake, maybe longer.

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** I saw a Gargonoid I think, but it had something on its head.

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]:** I saw a robotic, yet natural looking creature. It had a huge wingspan.

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** The rest of us saw dragons, with different heads. Mine was normal.

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Mine had a crest.

 **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** And mine had a horn on its nose.

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** Then the  Perfect Core surged with power, as if it heard our prayers. We then became what you knew us the day we met, Pyrus Apollonir.

(Flashback showed Dragonoid becoming humanoid, losing its wings on its arms but then they grew back... into eight. His scales hardened into tick armor and had a bulging diamond on his chest.)

 **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** Subterra Clayf.

(Flashback showed Gorem getting fatter in the waist, his shield came off and grew into a staff, yet his face shrunk.)

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Darkus Exedra.

(Flashback shows Hydranoid growing 7 additional heads, his body became snake-like and his tail-spike gained jaws.)

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** Aquos Frosch.

(Flashback shows Tripod Epsilon's hands get shorter, forcing him down and gains eyebrow-like structures above his eyes. He loses his leaf with the snail and 3-piece amulet however.)

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]:** Haos Lars Lion.

(Flashback shows Siege's sword transforming into a bow and her cape expands around her body forming robes. Her shoulder plates also flip and her helmet spike grows longer and splits in several different directions.)

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** And Ventus Oberus.

(Flashback shows Skyress' head getting larger while her body shrank, her talons vanished and her wings split below her making smaller wings.)

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** We evolved for the first and, was supposed to be, the only time in our lives. When I evolved, a small fragment of one of the smaller cores entered my body, and I instinctively opened a Dimension Tunnel of my own. With no time to question it, we entered hoping we'd get back in time to stop the senseless fighting. I was inexperienced with this newfound power, so it took longer to finally get back to Pangaea. By the time we arrived... it was too late. The damage was done. Pangaea was reduced from a paradise, to an unrecognizable wasteland, with very few survivors. Then... the unthinkable happened...

 _Flashback Resume..._

(Blood, dented weapons, burnt corpses, smooshed human bodies, demolished homes, plant-less landscape. God... there was so much devastation and destruction, its impossible to tell between what was recent and old damage. So much in fact, no amount of money could pay for a contractor or any sort of help.)

 **Apollonir:** _(falls to his knees)_ ... we're... too late.

 **Oberus:** Why? What did anyone do to deserve this?

 **Lars Lion:** So much destruction... this shouldn't have happened.

 **Frosch:** Is there... anything we can do?

 **Clayf:** What can we do? I doubt we gained time-altering superpowers.

 **Exedra:** We'll... just have to start over. Perhaps...

 **?:** You see? I told this would happen!

(Surprised, the Legendary Soldiers looked up. They returned... the 2 Original Bakugan.)

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** This could've been prevented! Why did you send them to the center of planet anyway?!

 **Dharaknoid:** Quit your whining, we agreed on something... for once. Besides look, their fine... and evolved. But how did they get out on their own?

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Regardless... we need to start over... again.

 **Apollonir:** Start over?! WAIT! What do you mean?!

(He never got an answer. Either the Originals didn't hear them or just ignored them, it was hard to tell.)

 **Dharaknoid:** Let's do what I suggested this time.

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** Ahem.

 **Dharaknoid:** Your killing me here... please?

 **Genesis Dragonoid:** ... fine. From this day forward, mortals and Bakugan will know each other... no more.

 **Oberus:** WAIT! What are you going to do?!

 **Clayf:** You looked right at us, we know you see us!

(Again, they were either ignored or unheard. Both Originals glowed with overwhelming power.)

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** _(voice-over)_ Then... it happened.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!)

 _Flashback End._

 _"They combined their powers to split the entire landmass, while we were once again sent to the center of the planet. Every race was given its own home to suit their needs. As you know, Dharaknoid created Neathia and Gundalia. And Genesis Dragonoid created Vestroia, but he also created Vestal. As time passed, the pieces spread out into the map you humans know today. Also, I believe at one point, humans thought the Earth was the center of the galaxy. You actually weren't too far off. Earth IS in fact the center on a dimensional level. Every dimension revolves around Earth, and has for eons. So if Mag Mel would have succeed with his plan, it'd be like the sun exploding and everything in its path would've be destroyed. Earth is the center, Vestroia is second, Vestal third, so on and so on. Out of all of this: only us and Nova Lion somehow, thank the gods, survived this to pass this knowledge onto you"_ said Apollonir, finishing his tale. "This also caused the Mechtogan race and the Mechtogan world to become inactive... until recently of course. When Titanium Dragonoid and Razenoid spawned the first 2 Mechtogan in such a long time, and it restarted production of Mechtogan and renewing the bond we all share. But alas, our world will soon disappear regardless" finished Zenthon Titan. "What do ya mean? You just said Mechtogan reproduction started up again, why would it disappear?" Asked Joe. "Our world, due to years of inactivity, is dying. Even if you reuse a rusted gear, it wouldn't function as it did when it was brand new" said Zenthon. "In short, Mechtogan are a doomed race. We only lived to serve our masters, and we thank you Battle Brawlers for our extended time. Now, its time we repay in kind" said Dragonoid Destroyer and with that, he began to glow and change to gold. "Hop in Drago, for old times sake".

Though he and Dan felt bad for the Mechtogan race, they jumped inside. "HEY, what about the rest of us?!" Asked Helios. "I've got that covered" said Dragonoid Colossus, with his only good eye glowing. He caused all the Brawlers Bakugan to return to Ball Form, and placed them and their humanoid partners inside Dragonoid Destroyers hub. "Time for our final service... [lifts his hands up] I once again summon the righteous energy of not only humans... but all races, and BAKUGAAAAAAN! The Battle Brawlers' need our assistance, my brothers. Even those who have not awoken yet, send your energy to me... send it to me NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Commanded Dragonoid Destroyer, and... you guessed it. Various Dimension Tunnels open... and the famous laser-light show started again. When Mira tried to read Dragonoid Destroyers Power Level... "His power... is beyond infinite, its incalculable!" She said. The Battle Brawlers, even Dan and Drago... well, there's no word powerful enough to express their surprise. The camera zooms out and goes into a tunnel...

 **Places affected by Dragonoid Destroyer's power:**

 _New Vestroia..._

(Taylean and Infinity Trister are shown fighting off the New Evil's Bakugan.)

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** AHHHHHHHHH! **Metal Prowl**! _(rams into 5 Bakugan before landing on the ground)_

 **Taylean:** HEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! _(uses_ **Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash** _on 3 Bakugan, defeating them)_

(Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum are shown coming onscreen with baskets of food and water. Jaakor holds 1 in each hand, while Skytruss and Orbeum have one in their beak/mouth.)

 **Jaakor:** Alright, we got as much as we can.

 **Orbeum:** We gotta get back to the resistance.

(Just then, a laser-light phenomenon happened in the sky out of nowhere. It was beautiful of course, but surprising nonetheless.)

 **Taylean:** Whoa, whats going on here?

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** What is this, Star Trek?

 **Skytruss:** Little bro... does this seem all too familiar?

 **Orbeum:** Totally big bro, but he disappeared didn't he?

(Suddenly; Taylean, Trister and Jaakor began to glow and they released their Mechtogan without calling upon them. In a strange twist: Skytruss and Orbeum glowed as well; summoning Mechtogan of their own!)

 **Jaakor:** Ok, this is spooky.

 **Orbeum:** But how? I never spawned a Mechtogan.

 **Skytruss:** Don't look at me, little bro.

 **Silent Strike:** It's good to see you again creator, I only wish it was under better circumstances.

 **Faser Titan (Silent Strike Titan):** This will be the last time we meet.

 **Taylean:** Wha... What are you talking about?

 **Accelerak:** If you see the master again, tell him it was fun.

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Timeout, big fella. What was Silent Strike saying?

 **Thorak:** Dragonoid Destroyer needs our power to save them, we must go.

 **Jaakor:** Save who? You mean the Battle Brawlers?

(The robots said no more, and vanished. The 2 new ones stayed behind.)

 **Darkus Mechtogan #1:** We are Troxtor and Ventral...

 **Darkus Mechtogan #2:** This is our first... and last meeting...

(With that, they also rose up to join the colorful sky above, leaving the Bakugan both speechless and sad... as if a part of them just disappeared...)

 _Gundalia..._

(Nurzak is seen in his office going through some paperwork, looking fatigued.)

 **Nurzak:** Ugh... _(rubs his temples)_ being the Prime Minister has its drawbacks.

 **Sabotar:** Nurzak, you've been going through this for days, shouldn't you get some rest?

 **Nurzak:** I can't Sabotar. I have a chair meeting later today, then I have to give a speech on what should be done regarding the Bakugan Biological Research Center and then an election for whether or not we need a new emperor. I have no time for a break. _(opens a book)_

 **Sabotar:** Come on _(hops onto the book)_ , put the the books down! It's not like anything'll pop outta nowhere in the sky.

(An alarm went off and a transmission came in from a Gundalian solider.)

 **Gundalian Solider:** Prime Minister Nurzak, something popped out of nowhere in the sky!

 **Sabotar:** Oh, boy...

 **Nurzak:** _(is skeptical) *sigh*_ Private, I know your new job is stressful, believe me. But don't interrupt my duties unless you got... _(is unable to finish due to the solider moving the camera to the sky, showing Nurzak a colorful display)_ What the devil...? What in the name of Dalia is going on here?!

 **Gundalian Solider:** We're not entirely sure sir, but we have reports that when this occurred: Jesse, Lena, Mason, Zenet, Paige, Ren... almost 88% of the Gundalia population have spawned Mechtogan!

 **Nurzak:** Then what are you doing now?! Contain them!

 **Gundalian Solider:** That's the thing sir, they disappear as soon as they appear. Making them impossible to engage, though they seem to be harmle... _(notices his Bakugan, an Aquos Gren, is glowing)_ Gren? Gren, what's wrong? _(A robotic foot appears from behind him and the transmission is cut off)_

 **Nurzak:** Private? PRIVATE!

 **Sabotar:** _(off-screen)_ N-Nurzak...

(Sabotar is shown glowing with energy for a few seconds. After that, a rumble is heard and... lets just say something "raised the roof". If you didn't understand that metaphor, a Subterra Exostriker lifted the ceiling in a 45-Degree angle.)

 **Exostriker:** Master... creator... we meet at last. But now, I must go to Dragonoid Destroyer. If you'd only have brawled some more... _(it vanished into the air, dropping the roof back to its original position with a bang)_

 **Sabotar:** Ugh...

 **Nurzak:** _(shakes off his shock)_ Sabotar, are you alright?

 **Sabotar:** I-I'm fine... I feel like, there's a hole in my chest. As if part of me is gone.

 **Nurzak:** So do I. Hmm... _(goes toward one of the many bookshelves and starts pulling out books)_

 **Sabotar:** What are you doing?

 **Nurzak:** Getting it.

 **Sabotar:** It? You don't mean...

 **Nurzak:** Yes Sabotar... _(pulling out what seemed like a hundred books, a safe is shown. Spinning the dial back and forth, it opens to reveal a big book, much larger than the rest. He pulls it out)_ the Ancient Text.

 _Neathia..._

(Unlike to other 2 locations, Neathia is already on full alert. This scene is set in the throne room, where some Castle Knights are before Fabia.)

 **Castle Knight:** _(bows)_ Queen Fabia, all citizens have been evacuated to the palace shelters, everyone has been accounted for.

 **Fabia:** Excellent work, your all dismissed.

 **Rafe:** This is insane! Where are all these Mechtogan coming from? Hope Paige is ok...

 **Wolfurio:** So, you two are an item now?

 **Rafe:** _(blushes)_ Du... NO! She's my friend.

 **Wolfurio:** Who happens to be a girl, that you spend A LOT of time with.

 **Elright:** _(walks in and bows)_ Queen Fabia, our science team has been monitoring the situation and have gathered some information.

 **Aranaut:** Princess... _(floats over to Fabia, then realizes his mistake)_ er, Queen Fabia. I'll get it one of these days. Good to see your alright after your morning stroll.

 **Fabia:** Thank you, Aranaut. I'm fine. Continue...

 **Elright:** Yes madame. _(Stands up and a screen pops up next to him)_ From what we gathered, these Mechtogan appeared without reason or warning, as if they freely spawned themselves.

 **Fabia:** But how is that possible?

 **Rafe:** According to Dan, his Mechtogan summoned themselves.

 **Fabia:** Then could it be possible these Mechtogan have free will as well?

 **Elright:** We're not entirely sure. They vanish as quickly as they arrive, which caused the glowing light show. Other than that, that's all we've gathered.

 **Fabia:** Understood, continue your duties.

(4 Bakugan in Ball Form enter the room.)

 **?:** Hehehe, she said duties. _(gets smacked)_ OW! What'cha do that for, Rubanoid?

 **Rubanoid:** Cause your jokes aren't cool, they don't rule, OR make any sense. That, and your more annoying than Jesse.

 **?:** I just tune'em out to be honest.

 **Fabia:** Akwimos, Hawktor, Rubanoid? What are you doing here, your supposed to be defending the front lines!

 **Hawktor** and **Akwimos:** _(points at Rubanoid)_ HIS IDEA!

 **Rubanoid:** To think this is my new home... Yes, your majesty. It was my call, but only cause I thought you should know.

 **Fabia:** Know what?

 **Rubanoid:** _(turns to Hawktor and Akwimos)_ Come on, you don't expect me to tell her everything?

 **Hawktor** and **Akwimos:** Uh...

 **Rubanoid:** _(turns back to Fabia)_ Ugh... we spawned Mechtogan ok?

 **Fabia:** WHAT?! When?

 **Hawktor:** We were the first ones, actually. I made one calling itself Sky Sprint.

 **Akwimos:** Mine was called Thorak, or something.

 **Rubanoid:** And I summoned one, it stated its name was Slynix. They wanted us to send you a message.

 **Fabia:** Which is?

 **Rubanoid:** All they said was: the Queen's and the youngest Knight's are next.

(As he said that, Aranaut and Wolfurio glowed with energy. They both summoned a Swift Sweep, good thing the throne room was large enough...)

 **Swift Sweep #1:** Masters Rafe and Wolfurio, we meet once again.

(While Rafe was familiar with his Mechtogan, other Castle Knights were not and held up their Bakugan ready to throw.)

 **Swift Sweep #2:** _(holds out hand like a stop-sign gesture)_ No, don't be alarmed. We come in peace. _(turns to Fabia)_ Ah... Queen Fabia _(bows, causing the room to shake a bit)_... we finally meet eye to eye.

 **Fabia:** Y-you know me?

 **Swift Sweep #2:** Of course, think of me as the son you could've had... if Jin had survived. But the bond you have with Aranaut has reawakened me. Too bad you quit brawling, I might have joined you sooner.

 **Swift Sweep #1:** Now we must go, Dragonoid Destroyer needs us.

 **Wolfurio:** But what do you mean go? Will we see you again?

(Neither Swift Sweep answered, they just teleported up into the sky.)

( **AN:** I have a few ideas for Earth and Vestal, but think of this as a "create your own scene" scene. Use your imagination to think about what brawlers and their Bakugan would say/do when a random robot appears out of nowhere... and disappears just as quickly. The only exception is Shuji cause as we all know, he thinks certain Attributes are "defective", and thus has no bond strong enough to spawn a Mechtogan.)

Back in the Dark Reverse World... well you know. Dragonoid Destroyer still was absorbing billions of Mechtogan from across the universe. Lastly, he made the Battle Brawlers' Mechtogan appear and absorbed them too. "Quick question, why couldn't the writer have us escape from one of those tunnels? I know he's gonna get flamed/roasted for that" said Diablo. "Because as stated in the second arc of this fanfic, you can't fight the current" said Angelo. "Ahem, we really shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall" said Elfin. "Don't worry, we got his permission that time" said Angelo. "He's still gonna get flamed/roasted, I can feel it" said Diablo.

Just then, power literally started leaking out of Dragonoid Destroyer's body. An alarm went off to signal this. "Now what's happening?" Asked Baron. Drago looked at a monitor and it showed that Dragonoid Destroyer's energy was reaching critical levels, so much it was tearing him inside-out. "Dragonoid Destroyer, stop! Your going to overload!" Said Drago. The only answer he got was an enormous energy blast of multiple colors (mainly red, however) and it tore into the fabric of reality! It wasn't like a Dimension Tunnel, it was just white space. Dragonoid Destroyer spoke one final time:

"Brothers... sisters... my family. This is your only chance of escape, but it may also destroy everything if you don't do exactly as I say. When you get to the other side, you must repair the damage I just caused. Otherwise the diseased world of Mechtogan will corrupt and destroy your own. You must not hesitate, go immediately and do not stop for any reason whatsoever. Maybe one day in another millennia, the Mechtogan will be born again. But for now... this factory is out of business... forever..." The blast ceased and then: "NAVIGATION SYSTEM, ACTIVATED. COORDINATES, LOCKED. DESTINATION: NEW VESTROIA. INITIATING, HUB EJECTION IN T-MINUS 10 SECONDS. 10... 9..."

"Uh, sensei? What does that mean?" Asked Amazon, a little shaky. "Which one, those were pretty big words" said Preyas, also visibly shaking. "The last thing it said, what is Hub EjectiOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

If you couldn't figure that one out, think of NASA. The last thing we hear the Brawlers and the Bakugan say are: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To be continued...

* * *

And this is where I left off on my old site. I'll try to write new ones asap, but don't expect them every 5 days like every other episode.


	23. Chapter 23

First off, I wanna apologize to readers from my old site that I haven't updated the story from this point in almost a year. Lots of things happened, I adopted another story, hurricanes, etc. Now its finally time to pick off where this left off!

* * *

 **Dragonoid Destroyer:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_A not-so Grand Entrance_**.

ZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! The hub of Dragonoid Destroyer flew at astonishing speeds. "Wrap Factor 2, Mister Sulu! Not Wrap Factor 200!" Said Preyas, with his best Captain Kirk impression. "This is AWESOME!" Said Baron with wide, sparkling eyes. "Only you Baron, only you" said Nemus. "Of course he'd like this stuff {realizes something}... wow, I really DO sound just like Betadron" said Helios. Back in the Reverse World, Dragonoid Destroyer fell to his knees after ejecting the Brawlers to safety. Energy from the absorbed Mechtogan leaked out even more and it was getting harder for him to contain it. "... it is here... the Mechtogan... were forged. It is here... that we... will fall..." said Dragonoid Destroyer, shutting down. He then exploded, sending a shock-wave of energy everywhere... including the tear in reality!

"APPROACHING DESTINATION. FOR YOUR SAFETY, PLEASE DO NOT EXIT THE HUB UNTIL IT HAS COME TO A COMPLETE STOP. THANK YOU, AND HAVE A NICE DAY" said the computer voice from before. "I don't think I wanna go to Disney World anymore" said Razenoid. "Good thing this thing has seatbelts, right? RIGHT?!" Asked Gunz. He never got an answer, but a hole leading into New Vestroia was dead ahead. Drago had a solution: "GROUP HUG!"

The Hub flew out of the tear in reality and landed on the ground... but not before it rolled over about 5 times (the 6th time it was about to, but gravity straightened it out). Everyone groaned at first, but then: "YYYYEEEAAAAAHHHHH! WAHOO! That was awesome, can we do that again Drago?" Asked Dan. An anime-style vein popped on Runo's forehead, she pulled out a wooden mallet and... well, I think it's pretty obvious want happens after that. "YOU ARE UN... BELIEVABLE! And I really gotta thank that redhead from that universe we passed, this thing is quite effective" she said. "At least we're in one piece... uh, some more than others. Everyone else?" Asked Drago. "Drago, you give the warmest hugs, EVER! " said Julie. Jake was literally squeezed next to her, and he was red as severe sunburn, with heat inside his clothes to match (pull your shirt collar and imagine a hissing sound coming out). "Oh sure, hug all the humans while the rest of our balls fly around the ship" said Rabeeder, earning looks from everyone else. "Wait, that came out wrong again" she said, sheepishly. "Alright, everyone outta my car" said Drago.

Everyone exited "Drago's car" and looked around, with the Bakugan turning back to normal. "So this is New Vestroia? I don't remember it being this creepy" said Runo. "Just stay close, everyone. Who knows when those cannibals will show up" said Drago. "C-cannibals?! Oh, don't let them get me!" Said Julie, hugging Dan and making him a red tomato. "Don't worry, Julie. Now can you please..." Dan said, trying to get her off. "Psst, Drago. Gotta love those hormones" said Razenoid, chuckling at his own joke. In fact, so did Drago. "Ok, that was pretty funny. But now we gotta repair... that" he said, pointing to the tear in reality. "And how do you propose we do that?" Asked Razenoid. Roxtor, who was curious about this tear, walked up to it. Looking inside, he noticed multiple-colored energy heading towards him and he freaked out. "KOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO!" He said, while running back to the Brawlers. "Uh... what's he saying?" Asked Helios. "Radizen, we need you" said Drago. "What do I look like, Google Translator?" Asked Radizen. "Yes!" Said Everyone else.

 **Conversation with Roxtor:**

 **Radizen:** Alrighty Coco from fosters, what's wrong now?

 **Roxtor:** Kokokokokoko, kokokoko, kokokokokokoko, koko!

 **Radizen:** Huh? Hehehehe! Ok, ok, ok, ok, time out. So your saying that's happening?

 **Roxtor:** Koko.

 **Radizen:** And then that will come here?

 **Roxtor:** Koko.

 **Radizen:** And its coming from down there? _(points to tear in reality)_

 **Roxtor:** KO, KO, KOKOKOKOKO! _(Translation: Yes, yes, now tell everyone!)_

Radizen was silent for a few seconds, seeming to take in what he was told. "... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Well, you get the idea, he was ROFL. "What is so funny?" Asked Drago. Radizen takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down before answering. "Phew, oh man Drago, I wish you can understand Roxtor like I can. He told me the funniest thing in Bakugan history" said Radizen. "Oh really? Pray tell" said Drago. "So he says: _Help! There's an enormous amount of energy heading our way and it's gonna destroy us all_!" said Radizen. "Ok so, Roxtor told you that something bad is about to happen" said Drago. "Yeah" said Radizen. "And you didn't think, oh I don't know... maybe to {grabs Radizen by his chest and lifts him up} TELL US ABOUT IT!" Yelled Drago. "Oooooooooooooooh, you think he's serious?" Asked Radizen. His only answer was Drago growling and dropping him.

"So number 1, what do we do about that and 2, how do we stop it?" Asked Reptak. "Could we open a gate over it and cover it up?" Asked Razenoid. "Absolutely not! If we do that, the world of the Mechtogan will spread across dimensions" said Apollonir. While the others were quickly discussing what to do next, a certain reporter had her Bakugan help her climb back into the Hub. "Julie, I don't think right now is the best time for this" said Gorem. "But this is my chance, Gorem. My manger kept bugging me about Dragonoid Destroyer after he disappeared, I can't pass this opportunity up!" Said Julie, as she took out her phone and started taking pictures. While doing so, so lost her footing and fell. Gorem reached for her and while he did catch her... he also accidentally pressed a hidden button underneath the controls.

An alarm sounded from the Hub, causing everyone else to look in its direction. They saw Julie and Gorem coming back from it, to no-ones surprise. Someway or another... direct or indirect, Julie may cause a problem if she's involved. "JULIE, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Runo shouted over the alarm, yeah it was that loud. "I DON'T KNOW, I WAS JUST TAKING PICTURES!" Shouted Julie. "And that's why no flash photography is allowed on amusement rides kids, just ask Do-Fus and Do-Right from that _Men in Black_ shooting gallery" said Razenoid, completely off topic. "AUTOMATED DIMENSIONAL REPAIR HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ESTIMATED REPAIR TIME: 3 MINUTES" said the Hub computer. That's when it began to hover a few inches off the ground and fire a thin red beam around the corners. Think of how Amanda Ripley would cut open the large escape hatches with a blowtorch from _Alien: Isolation_ , except down in a straight line rather than a square. Its unclear how this was possible, but it appeared to close the tear in reality, slowly but surely. "Whatever you did, it worked" said Drago.

"WARNING. DUE TO DISCONNECTION, POWER RESERVES ARE LOW. PYRUS FUSION DRAGONOID, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT" said the Hub. Not totally understanding what was going on, Drago did as the computer commanded. The hatch closed and the green waves of energy flowed around him, increasing its power just like whenever he hops into Dragonoid Destroyer. "BE ADVISED, IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED YOU REMAIN SEATED AND DO NOT EXIT THE HUB, OTHERWISE DIMENSIONAL REPAIR MAY NOT BE COMPLETED" the computer warned.

"Uh, guys. It's getting closer... waaah!" Said Baron, who happened to look inside due to curiosity. He almost lost his footing if not for Nemus... the rocks the Vestal happened to kick in were another story, they fell forever. Baron couldn't help but gulp, then thank his partner for saving his bacon. "So, will this thing close the Flying Dutchman's zipper of despair soon?" Asked Scorpio. "WARNING! ENERGY SURGE, DETECTED!" Said the computer. "So ya gonna speed up?" Asked Drago, not expecting an answer. "NOT POSSIBLE. RIFT MUST BE REPAIRED WITH PRECISION, OTHERWISE THREAT OF DESTRUCTION WILL REMAIN. ALTHOUGH ENERGY SURGE IS ACCELERATING, PROTOCOL MUST BE FOLLOWED" it answered back.

"Screw protocol, hurry it up or we'll die! Does THAT compute?" Ordered Drago, but no answer was returned, to no ones surprise. "Hey Apollonir, you've been silent, what do you thi... where'd he go?" Asked Dan, noticing his other Guardian had vanished. It wasn't just Apollonir however, the other Ancient Warriors also disappeared. "How strange" said Angelo. "Totally, this isn't in the script at all" said Diablo, pulling out a bunch of papers while wearing eyeglasses. "ENERGY SURGE, DECELERATING. WARNING, SIX LIFE FORMS DETECTED WITHIN RIFT" said the computer. "WHAT?!" Said Drago, getting out of the Hub and approached the reality tear. He saw the Legendary Soldiers face the destructive force in front of them.

" **Tsunami Shield**!" Said Frosch, swirling his staff and making a shield of Aquos energy. " **Valkyrie Reflector**!" Said Lars Lion, putting up a barrier of light. " **Atomic Resilience**!" Said Clayf, who shot a beam out of his hammer and it formed into a protective shield. " **Spiral Defense**!" Said Oberus, making an energy twister and tossing it towards the other shields. " **Wizards Ward of Darkness**!" Said Exedra, making a large Skyrim-like ward. " **Mag Shield**!" Said Apollonir, joining his defensive ability with the others. All these abilities fused together, making a rainbow colored screen which blocked Dragonoid Destroyers power... but for how long?

"Apollonir, what are you all doing? Get outta here!" Said Drago. "There's no time Drago, hurry and seal the rift!" Said Apollonir. "Yeah, but not with you IN it!" Said Dan. "It has to be done" said Mega Exedra. "This is the only way to slow it down" said Oberus. "And save thousands of lives, and yours!" said Frosch. "But your the Ancient Warriors, the legendary soldiers who..." Drago was saying. "Not anymore, that's all of YOU now" said Clayf. "YOU... are the new soldiers of legend. Our time as legends passed long ago" said Lars Lion. "There's others that are stronger, and more deserving of the title... you know I'm right" said Apollonir.

Drago, Dan and the others who were the battlers with the Ancients were conflicted. That was an honorable thing to say, but still...

"WARNING ENERGY LEVELS, DROPPING. PYRUS FUSION DRAGONOID, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT" said the Hub computer. Drago looked at the soldiers for what felt like a long time. "Lets go" he said. The others tried to convince Drago to try and stop the old Bakugan from killing themselves, but he ignored them and jumped back into the Hub. "All systems, full power!" Commanded Drago. "AFFIRMATIVE" said the computer, speeding up the process slightly but keeping precision. Roars of pain, croaks of agony, screeches of despair were heard within the rift... until it finally closed up.

To be continued...

* * *

Again, so sorry about the very long wait. Hope you like this, though the Ancient Warriors are gone. They were growing on me, but they had to go since they have no part in the sequel and this was planned ever since I made them evolve.


	24. Chapter 24

Been a while, huh guys? Sorry but after writing my adopted fic for so long, giving birth to a sequel for it and writing 2 other fics that are my own creation; I got a little rusty at Bakugan. With that being said, this might not be as exciting as the previous episodes, but I worked as hard as I could on it. Hope you enjoy it still, it'll reintroduce some old favorites to this story.

* * *

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]: _Trial of Innocence, Joining A Resistance - Part 1_**

With its final task now completed, the Hub of Dragonoid Destroyer completely deactivated, not one button worked. The rift it closed used up all its energy, good thing it had just enough. "Are they...?" Asked Marucho. "Really gone?" Asked Mira. The Brawlers still couldn't believe that the Ancients were really gone this time, they survived millions of years of hardship only to finally fall because of a last resort escape plan gone wrong. "No one was getting out of that... not even them" said Drago. The heroes gave there fallen comrades a moment of silence until Drago spoke up again. "Whats the point anymore... the Nonets, Volt and Brontes and now them... everyone around us keeps disappearing" he stated, unnaturally calm about it.

"Drago, I..." Dan was about to say. "I mean, think about it... is it inevitable? Are we just... fighting a losing battle? The only thing we know is he's caused EVERYTHING that happened to all of us, he's here on New Vestroia, and even if we defeat him... it won't change anything... they'll still be gone..." the Dragonoid continued. "Isn't that why you keep fighting? For a better tomorrow?" Asked Razenoid. Despite not being on the "Hero" side for very long, he made a valid point.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! HISS!

Suddenly, the Battle Brawlers were surrounded by Bakugan that erupted from underground! Allot of Subterra Serpenoids' (though there was 1 Pyrus for some reason), Subterra Rattleoids', 3 Subterra Wormquakes', 12 Centipods (2 for each Attribute), and roughly 10 Subterra Hexados'. Some rock formations from behind the Brawlers burst open, sending pebbles everywhere! Inside were tons of Fear Rippers', Gargonoids', Robotallions' and Saurus'... also in every Attribute. Pyrus and Subterra Tuskors' stomped in from the distance, with Stinglashes and Manions' on their backs. From the air, Griffons' (Pyrus, Aquos, Subterra) and Ravenoids' (Ventus, Darkus, Haos) dropped some Warius' (Darkus, Pyrus, Aquos, Subterra) into battle. Apparently, the cannibal Bakugan had gotten more organized since the Brawlers last visit.

Surprisingly, these Bakugan did not attack the Battle Brawlers, it was like they were sizing them up. "Whoa... that's allot Bakugan" said Julie. "Think we can take them all?" Asked Runo. "Probably not, my lady. There's thousands of them" said Tigrerra. "I thought you guys they attack on sight" said Amazon. "They do... normally..." Drago said. To his shock, the cannibal Bakugan appeared to be surprised HE was the one speaking. "Stand down, comrades" said a powerful voice, making the Bakugan move out of the way. A Bakugan approached the brawlers, it was a large Pyrus Saurus that had a large battleaxe on its back. "You can speak, were you sent by the Great Demon?" It asked.

"Great Demon? What are you talking about?" Asked Drago, what he got was a surprisingly fast axe blade near his throat. "I'm asking the questions, Dragonoid! Who are you, and what are doing in New Vestroia?" Said the Saurus. As he did, the only Pyrus Serpenoid slithered over... it took an interest in the human. "Hold up a second, Battleaxe Saurus" said the Serpenoid, twisting around the battleaxe (making the Saurus lower his weapon) and flicking his tongue near Dan. "Uh... I don't taste good, I swear" said Dan. "With all the food you eat, you have a variety of flavor... OW!" Said Razenoid, but was stung in the head by Scorpio's tail. "Yessssssss... I thought I smelled something familiar..." said the Pyrus snake, edging his face up to Dan. "Familiar?" Asked Drago. "I have no idea, Drago" said Dan but as soon as he said his partners name, the Serpenoid looked Drago up an down. "Drago? You seem... bigger than last time I saw you" it said.

"Uh... thanks?" Said the Dragonoid, still not understanding whats going on. "You don't remember me? I'd at least thought our old partner would" said Serpenoid. "OUR old partner?" Asked Drago, surprised. "Wait a minute..." said Dan, thinking. He and the Serpenoid stared at each other until... "Serpenoid... my first Bakugan?" Asked Dan. "Glad you remember, though I didn't think our reunion would end up like this" said the now revealed Serpenoid that belonged to Dan way back when, apparently he picked up on the humans humor too. "You know... this human?" Asked the Battleaxe Saurus. "Yes, I do. He's a good kid" said Serpenoid. "Interesting... wouldn't that make him the one who sent you to the Doom Dimension?" Battleaxe Saurus asked in a sarcastic manner. "I do not blame him for that, it wasn't his fault" Serpenoid defended. Dan was touched, back then he didn't know any better, so he was glad to hear at least 1 of his old Bakugan didn't hold it against him.

"Not his fault? It's ALL their fault! If that nutty professor stayed where he belonged, we wouldn't be in this situation! Fighting our own brothers and sisters while they are under the control of the Great Demon!" Yelled Battleaxe Saurus. "Control... Great Demon... Drago, think they're talking about him?" Asked Dan, emphasizing on the word: _him_. Drago then explained to Battleaxe Saurus his side of the story, how they've been fighting the Great Demon/New Evil for some time, and have finally tracked him to New Vestroia. "So... let me get this straight. You've been battling this demon or 'new evil' since day one with the help of the Legendary Soldiers, you've fought enemies of your past yet that doesn't give you any clues about his identity at all, and his slip of the tongue brought you here? That I can understand... until the part where you tore a tear in reality and sealed it up with a starship AND given the fact those Ancient Warriors have been dead for eons!" Battleaxe Saurus said, clearly not believing most of the tale.

Hearing it from someone else's mouth, Dan and Drago sweatdropped, understanding how unbelievable their story sounded. "Uh... well..." said Drago. "When ya... put it that way..." said Dan. "SILENCE! To think I was actually starting to trust the word of a human's Bakugan, my 'partner' thought only about power. You humans created a game out of us like we were nothing more than chess pawns! Wouldn't surprise me if you influenced your Bakugan slave to lie for you" said Battleaxe Saurus, getting angry. "I understand your frustration, but blaming Dan for this..." Drago tried to clam the enraged dinosaur.

"Dan... as in... Dan, Kuso?! Oh, well that's just fantastic! The ringleader of all people, and that green one must be Shun Kazami, one of the 2 imbecile humans that set everything in motion! Making us all part of a giant trading card game, but its fine as long as the kids have fun, right? It didn't matter that living beings were cast away to the shadows, or others would duel one another in a test of power or death... its all in the name of fun!" Said the Saurus, even more sarcastic than when he spoke to Serpenoid, and he wasn't wrong either... every word he said was true. Drago, as well as the Brawlers Bakugan understood where the Saurus was coming from, they've once felt that way ages ago. But as much as they wanted to stand up for their human family, they were somewhat conflicted. It wasn't like the Saurus was lying, he spoke the truth... abet in a much different light.

Dan, having enough of hearing this (though he agreed with the axe-wielder 100%), slid down from the safety of Drago... to the gesturing Bakugan in front of him. "Dan, wait!" Drago tried to warn his partner, but the human was already out of his reach. "HEY!" Dan called with his hands cupped around his mouth. The Bakugan he was speaking up too stopped his song-and-dance and looked down upon our favorite Pyrus user. "Well, this is a first. The human actually speaks to his game pieces" answered the Saurus. "Look pal, I get it. You have every right to be angry with me, but look at it from my perspective for a second! When you all came to our world, we didn't know any better... we screwed up, ok?! I wish I could take it all back, but none of that matters now. Ya seem like a decent guy, so can we let bygones be bygones and drop it? Both our worlds are in danger, this argument isn't getting us anywhere because this 'Great Demon' is free! And if we don't stop him soon, all this... yours and our freedoms are at stake here. Can't we just, work together here?" Dan said.

What the leader of the Brawlers said got the Bakugan surrounding them thinking. They muttered to themselves. "And yeah, I admit it. We humans treated some of you like toys. If you didn't work, we'd abandon you and buy more... rinse and repeat. That's our burden to carry for the rest of our lives, and I speak for the entire human race here, we are sorry for what we did. Back on earth, we are all one happy family. There's no meaningless fights, everyone is given great homes ... and in no way, shape or form... is ANYONE, a slave. Your all living intelligent beings, and we were wrong to treat you like animals. And if you can, find it in your hearts to forgive, but never forget" Dan finished.

"You dare talk... like you understand the suffering you inflicted upon us?" Growled the Saurus. Well, he's not a happy purple dancing dinosaur, is he? "You've cause all of us enough trouble, and for that you must pay!" Yelled the Saurus, raising his weapon. None of the Brawlers or their Bakugan had a second to react, he was quick for a big guy. Drago was about to leap to his partners defense, but why did he feel weak all of a sudden? It was too late though, the Saurus' weapon of choice zoomed down toward Dan...!

To be continued...

* * *

That's that. Now sadly, I'm going to have to stop writing this because of lack of views. I'm not discontinuing it, but I guess not many people read Bakugan as much as they used to. Perhaps when the reboot happens, I'll start writing again... an active franchise means more fanfiction after all, right? I may post new chapters here and there, but not as frequently as I did once upon ago.

If the traffic to this story fires back up, it will motivate me to post new chapters quicker, but as of now I'm lacking in that department. The battle scene is coming up after this, so don't think I'm gonna take a break from this story without something epic to leave off at... in fact, its written already! I'm making so more tweaks to it to make it perfect before a sign off on this story for a while, I owe you guys that much for sticking by me this whole time.


	25. Chapter 25

FINALLY! WE'RE BACK!

Sorry about the long wait, everyone. I found it hard to write this, maybe its because I'm getting older or something. Regardless, it looks like a 5th season (technically a reboot) is in the works after all, titled _Bakugan: Battle Planet_. I'm excited about it, but we won't know or see anything about it until 2019/2020.

I really hope it's not a modern cartoon reboot, with the corny comedy and not funny jokes. Spin Master, it might be a little too late to say this, but if you can hear this, DO NOT... for the love of Bakugan fans across the globe... make us watch that. If we want to do that, we'd watch Teen Titans GO or the Powerpuff Girls reboot. You've always done stuff your own way and it worked. Bakugan was a failure in its country of origin but thanks to your amazing work, Bakugan became almost as popular as Pokemon, don't give us garbage animation or sell just for the merch. Put the same time and effort you put in for all of us in the beginning. It's more expensive sure, but it'll be worth it if you play your Ability Cards right.

Now that I'm done rambling, let's get to the story!

* * *

 **Serpenoid (Dan's):** The Bakugan Battle Brawlersssssssss in: **_Trial of Innonccccccccce, Joining a Resssssssisssssstanccccccccce - Part 2_**

Miraculously, the Pyrus Serpenoid protected Dan from Batteaxe Saurus' strike by using his tail. "Serpenoid? What are you doing?" Asked Battleaxe Saurus. The Bakugan army surrounding them were conflicted, Dan spoke the truth and admitted to his (and by extension, the human races) mistake, but that didn't mean all was gonna be fine and dandy. Then again, Battleaxe Saurus was a little angrier than he should have been. "Didn't you hear a word he sssssssaid? Why not give him the benefit of the doubt?" Asked the Serpenoid. "Don't you worry, I heard loud and clear, he admitted his crime and..." began Battleaxe Saurus. "Then I appease the trial" said Serpenoid, confidently. The Brawlers were confused, trial? What did that mean? "That's only for when we encounter those... things, out there" said Battleaxe Saurus. "Yes, and I was the one who figured them out, didn't I?" Said the Serpenoid, still confident. Using their conversation as a distraction, Drago leaned down and picked Dan up and away from danger... Dan noticed his dragon's pained expression.

"Drago? You alright, pal?" Asked Dan. "Nrgh... I-I'm fine... just, a little tired, that's all" said Drago. Dan didn't fully believe him, but let it slide. Mira however, took out her tablet... "Serpenoid, if your wrong..." said Battleaxe Saurus. "Then I'll take any and all form of punishment. But as second-in-command of the Resistance..." Serpenoid said. "ALL-right, ALL-right... fine. Stand down, comrades" Ordered Battleaxe Saurus. The army encircled around the Brawlers backed off, really far as a manner of fact... did the axe-wielding dinosaur just drop something? "You, Dragonoid!" Spoke Battleaxe Saurus, disarming his weapon. "Since Serpenoid is insistent on your innocence, I'm giving you a chance to prove it. **_Trial of Innocence_** , activate!"

Right when those words were spoken, a Gate Card began to take shape. An enormous wall of light surrounded the edges, preventing any Bakugan from escaping. "What's going on?" Jake asked, but none had an answer for him. "This is the Gate Card, ** _Trial of Innocence_**. It's unique to my species, that allows me to judge any Bakugan that I see fit. The defendant is... the Dragonoid!" Said Battleaxe Saurus. Somehow, every other Bakugan on this Gate Card except for Drago and Battleaxe Saurus were teleported outside its boundaries. "Don't bother trying to negate it. Once _**Trial of Innocence**_ is activated, the only way out is when one of us are left standing... no exceptions. So... Drago, was it? Prove to me your not some spy for the Great Demon, and your free to go. If not... well, I've heard dragon bones make excellent body armor" the dino continued, pulling out his battleaxe again.

 **Sub-Battle:**

 **Battleaxe Saurus:** I will allow you the first strike, Dragonoid. As I always have in these trials.

 **Dan:** Fine then, you want it, you got it! _(is about to activate an ability, but notices Drago is still looking unwell)_ Drago? C'mon pal, why are you acting like this?

(Drago was about to answer, but Mira beat him too it.)

 **Mira:** I can answer that, my diagnostic scan shows Drago lost a significant amount of power. It must have been the strain of Dragonoid Destroyer's hub, he's in no condition to battle now!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 300 Gs, Battleaxe Saurus = 950 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** It's a little too late for that. We've come... too far. All those... who have given up their lives for us. _(begins to have flashbacks of everyone that has sacrificed themselves up until this point)_ I won't stop fighting... cause if I do, it'll all be in vain! And I... won't let that happen! Not when we're so close!

 **Dan:** ... That's right. We can't back down now, we'll past Barney's test!

 **Runo:** Were you not listening?!

 **Marucho:** Drago's lost so much power, its too risky!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(to Battleaxe Saurus)_ Why don't you have your trial with one of us?!

 **Battleaxe Saurus:** It's too late! Once _**Trial of Innocence**_ begins, there's no turning back! Are you going to fight and defend your rights, Dragonoid? Or have you finally decided to come clean?

 **Dan:** We'll come clean, alright! Come clean on your clock! Ability, activate! **Dragon Astral**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, +500 Gs._

 **Battleaxe Saurus:** _(the attack hits, but it didn't appear to do a thing)_ Is that it? That's your opening statement? Then here's mine! _(glows with pyrus energy, and charges forward with his axe ready to strike. It looked very similar to_ **Power Charge** _)_

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Fusion Shield**!

(Just before Battle Saurus could slice Drago in 2, the Dragonoid put up a defensive shield to block the charing dino. While this should have protected Drago, the shield completely shattered at soon as the blade of the axe came into contact with it.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(falls backward a slides a little due to the force of the attack)_ Why... why didn't it work? I should've nullified your **Power Charge**.

 **Battleaxe Saurus:** Wrong, Dragonoid. You've just faced the power of **Battleaxe Charge** , which instantly nullifies any type of defense.

 _Battleaxe Saurus, +200 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid's Ability, nullified. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 800 Gs, Battleaxe Saurus = 1150 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ugh, can ya quit it with the attorney crap, we're not in Judge Judy's courthouse! Ability Activate! **Dragon Expolder**!

 **Battleaxe Saurus:** Your right, human... this is MY courthouse! **Pyrus Burst**! _(slams the pole of his axe into the ground, making a wall of fire erupt around him for a few seconds, negating Drago's attack yet again)_

 **Dan:** Are you kidding me?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** He, ugh... keeps nullifying... every one of our moves.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 800 Gs, Battleaxe Saurus = 1350 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ok, let's try something else. Go Commandix and use **Gate Crasher**.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Ok, I'm on it. _(Roars as he begins to transform but just as he was glowing to initiate the change, he stops and knees down in exhaustion)_

 **Dan:** _(worriedly speaks)_ Drago!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Ugh, I'm... I'm ok... WOAH! _(jumps away from a swinging battle axe attack)_

 **Battleaxe Saurus:** It's rude to avoid the Judge, when he AXE you a question.

 **Dan:** Did the court reporter give you your lines? Because their getting trashier by the second... **Dragon Trasher** that is!

(Drago unleashes his **Dragon Trasher** attack. Unlike the previous times however, this attack worked. While the impact of the energy beam singed Battleaxe Saurus' armor, he wasn't in much pain.)

 _Battleaxe Saurus' Power Level, returned to Base Level. Fusion Dragonoid, +300 Gs. Sudden power surge, detected. Battleaxe Saurus, +200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 1100 Gs, Battleaxe Saurus = 1150 Gs_

 **Battleaxe Saurus:** _(was glowing for a few seconds, most likely due to an Ability)_ Not bad, Dragonoid; but don't think your going out on bail just yet... its time for round 2!

* * *

This is sadly this fic is going to stop, not forever of course, I refuse to let this story die. As I've said, maybe its because I'm way too rusty at Bakugan or the fact that I'm older, or maybe because its been so long I lost some passion with this. Maybe when the reboot airs (and good lord, PLEASE be a good one!); it'll reignite the Pyrus in my heart, light up the Haos in my Darkus so I can Ventus back in the game so much, the Subterra will crumble at my feet!

Heh, see what I did there?

Before I sign off on this for a while, a heartfelt thank you for everyone would stood by me and gave me the drive to write. This story is NOT over, just on hiatus. It's becasue of people like you that kept me coming back again and again to continue this. As a special treat, I'll tell you the next thing I have planned... and no, I'm not revealing the New Evil, nice try :P. What I WILL reveal is like hinted in the history episode, New Vestroia has a resistance that formed since all the fighting Bakugan had returned to Earth. Genesis Dragonoid will also have a reappearance, but not for the reason you'd expect. Also as Serpenoid stated, he discovered something interesting about the New Evil's Bakugan, but that however will have to wait.

Until next time; peace out, I love you all. Long live Bakugan!

 **BAKUGAN, BRAWL!**

 _Special Thanks too:_

 _Tom The Dragon1987_

 _Goldenyoshistar1_

 _nightshroud96_

 _tremors5100_

 _Pyrus-Fusion-Drago020_

 _Atomspliter_

 _kodanova255_

 _Carrie_

 _Mega M_

 _Daniel Kazami_

 _mariajosebonilla05_

 _Bakuganfan01_

 _Jessica Hrtel_

 _GQ21929_

 _tl34lt12_

 _hopefulmuse617_

 _Dan Kuso (both the character and the reviewer)_

 _All other followers/reviewers_

 _and of course... you! :)_


	26. Chapter 26

Hi all, been a while, eh? I'm writing to you all to let you know that I'm in the process of rebooting the series.

The reason; is because there was allot I wanted to do, jokes I wanted to say and somethings I wanted to do differently; but didn't due to fear and my inexperience at the time. Don't worry, I'll note what chapters are rebooted so you dont need to reread the entire thing. This doesn't mean those fics will be considered non-canon, I just wanna touch up on a few things to better telegraph the story I wish to tell. Take _Bendy_ _and_ _the_ _Ink_ _Machine_ for example, the orginal Ink Machine popped out of nowhere, but the remastered version had it come up from the basement.

That, and I'm afraid of what horrors the reboot will grace us with. :p

Jokes aside, another reason is I got a YouTube Channel started, so I've been seeing allot in my time off Fanficition. Some of its amazing... others, not so much. Hopefully Article 13 of the copyright law won't impact Fanfiction, but I have a feeling it will. So with the little time I and many other writers have left, I might as well finish what I started and give True Evil its ending... and fast.

Thanks for all your support, boys and girls. I'll get back to retconning True Evil soon. In the mean time, why not check out my YouTube Channel? Since the site hates links, my Channel name is Sion Crush... weird-ass name yes, but it was only one I could use that wasn't taken; plus it has a hidden meaning to me.

Cya'll later! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**The Reboot... it's here**

Well... the time has come, is the reboot just like every other one? Check out my latest video on YouTube if your interested. One things for sure, it's giving me incentive to continue True Evil after I rewrite it.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone, this fanfic is still under rewritting. But while I'm doing that, I'm doing a verison of the Bakugan reboot to try and get the creative juices flowing again. Its a retelling of what SHOULD have happened if the writers had enough stones to utilize the source material, so mind checking it out and giving me your thoughts? Hope to hear from ya :)


End file.
